Una nueva historia (Parte I: El comienzo)
by Jeninffer
Summary: Años después Harry recordaría aquel día como el instante donde todo había comenzado, o donde todo había terminado, o tal vez donde todo había convergido. (Viaje en el tiempo/Historia alternativa a los libros de Harry Potter).
1. Diecinueve años después

Todos los derechos: lugares, personajes y diálogos reconocibles, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus asociados. Yo solo estoy disfrutando al escribir esta historia sobre el mágico mundo que ella creó. No busco ningún beneficio lucrativo.

* * *

UNA NUEVA HISTORIA

PARTE I: El comienzo

Capítulo 01

Diecinueve años después

_El tren se puso en marcha y Harry caminó unos metros a su lado por el andén, contemplando el delgado rostro de su hijo, encendido ya de emoción. Harry siguió sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano, aunque le producía cierto pesar ver alejarse a su hijo..._

_El último rastro de vapor se esfumó en el cielo otoñal cuando el tren tomó una curva. Harry todavía tenía la mano levantada._

—_Ya verás como todo le irá bien —murmuró Ginny._

_Harry la miró, bajó la mano y, distraídamente, se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente._

—_Sí, ya sé que todo le irá bien._

_La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de que preocuparse. _

—Vamos —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa comprensiva—, es hora de irnos.

Harry tomó una larga respiración. Bajó la mirada para sonreírle a su pequeña hija, quien se había aferrado nuevamente a su brazo, y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Sólo ahora, cuando James y Albus estaban fuera de vista, Lily estaba mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de la partida de sus dos hermanos mayores.

—Escribirán mucho y también vendrán para navidad —la reconfortó Harry. Lily asintió, aunque su mirada aún mostraba tristeza—. Además, tendrás la casa para ti sola y podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con Hugo y el resto de tus primos sin que James o Albus te molesten.

A Lily le gustó esa idea, si el brillo en sus ojos indicaba algo, y soltó una risita cuando Harry le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Harry, Ginny! —los llamó una voz ligeramente ronca—. ¡Que hay!

Un joven de cabello corto, con puntas hacia todos los lados, y de un intenso color turquesa se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Teddy! —gritó Lily, echándose a correr hacia él.

—¡Oh!, ¡no puede ser!, ¡tú no puedes ser mi pequeña Lily! —dijo Teddy con asombro, cargándola hasta tenerla frente a sus ojos. Lily empezó a reír—. ¡Veo el mismo pelo rojo!, ¡y las mismas pecas!, ¡y la misma sonrisa!, ¡pero eres demasiado grande! ¿Hace cuanto que no te veo?, ¿un mes?, ¿un año?, ¿una década?

—¡Cuatro días! —contestó Lily con simpleza mientras era dejada nuevamente en el suelo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Teddy en tono de completa incredulidad. Lily asintió—. ¿Qué les dan a los niños de hoy? —se preguntó, reflexivamente, y luego se encogió de hombros, como dándose por vencido—. ¡La próxima vez que te vea estarás de mi tamaño! —Lily volvió a reír.

—Teddy —lo saludó Ginny, besándolo en la mejilla.

—Ted —dijo Harry y luego sonrió con complicidad—. James ya nos alertó que andabas por aquí.

Un pequeño rubor se asomó a las mejillas de Teddy —Ah, sí... eso —dijo, torpemente—. Bueno, no es como si fuera una novedad para ustedes.

Ginny sonrió, divertida, y Harry resopló.

—No, para nada una novedad, cierto —dijo Harry, divertido—. Y me alegra mucho que al fin te hayas decidido.

Teddy sonrío radiantemente.

Harry sintió una agradable sensación al verlo sonreír así; era como ver a Remus de regreso a aquella noche en la que había llegado a Shell Cottage anunciando el feliz nacimiento de su hijo. Tonks había tenido toda la razón cuando pensó que el niño era igual que su padre. Tal vez no había un muy notorio parecido como Albus lo tenía con él, Harry, o incluso como James lo tenía con su abuelo, pero para Harry eso sólo se debía a sus habilidades _metamorfomagas_.

A simple vista Teddy lucía igual que su madre, con el rostro pálido enmarcado por cabello muy picudo y colorido, usualmente turquesa, y con una vestimenta tan llamativa que incluso podía haber competido con la de Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo, una vez pasada la primera impresión y sabiendo qué buscar, Teddy era todo Remus: las mismas facciones, la misma estatura y los mismos gestos; e incluso había heredado la misma personalidad, lo cual hasta hace poco había traído unos cuantos problemas.

—Tenía que sentar cabeza algún día —comentó Teddy, aún sonriente—. No podía andar sólo con mi alma toda la vida, ¿no?

—Me alegra que lo hayas entendido —le dijo Harry, más severamente.

Teddy lo miró tímidamente —Sí, ya lo entendí.

—Harry, se nos está haciendo tarde —dijo Hermione, alcanzándolos. Ron parecía haber sido atrapado por Percy y su esposa, Audrey, en una conversación en la que claramente no quería participar—. Hola Teddy.

—Que hay, Hermione, Hugo —Teddy le revolvió el cabello pelirrojo al pequeño Hugo, quien se escapó rápidamente y se puso a hablar con Lily—. ¿Acabas de decir que se te está haciendo tarde, Hermione? —preguntó, genuinamente curioso—. ¿De que sirve ser la jefa del departamento si no puedes llegar tarde?

—Que sea la jefa no quiere decir que pueda hacer lo que quiera, como otros —dijo Hermione, lanzándole una mirada a Harry, quien sólo le sonrió—. El jefe de un departamento debe dar el ejemplo no sólo al desempeñar cada una de sus funciones, sino también cumpliendo con cada una de las normas que se han dispuesto para el correcto funcionamiento de toda la organización —Teddy giró los ojos hacia arriba—. Si ustedes no quieren hacerlo, ¡bien!, pero yo no quiero que el Ministerio vuelva a su incompetencia de antaño, ¡muchas gracias!

—¡Wow!... Hermione, para —dijo Harry—. Nadie está diciendo que no hay que cumplir las normas —Hermione lo miró—. ¡En serio! Pero, no es malo hacer una excepción de vez en cuando —Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—Además, es primero de Septiembre —agregó Teddy—. Todos los funcionarios que tienen hijos en Hogwarts llegan tarde este día.

—Eso es cierto —afirmó Ginny—. Incluso yo sé eso, Hermione.

—Bueno, pero el tren ya partió hace más de quince minutos, ya deberíamos de estar allá —indicó Hermione, tercamente.

—Sí, es mejor irnos —afirmó Ron, acercándose. Parecía exasperado—, o Percy recordará que de hecho trabajamos en el mismo lugar y querrá hacer un lindo viaje familiar hacia el Ministerio.

—¿Qué tema fue esta vez? —preguntó Ginny, como si aquella conversación fuera usual.

—Nada de eso —contestó Ron con irritación—. Hubiera preferido uno de sus aburridos monólogos, pero no. ¿Sabes lo que hizo el muy...? —"¡Ronald!", soltó Hermione—. ¡Me acusó de no pasarme por la Madriguera más seguido!, ¡de haber dejado de ir donde George!, ¡y de no estar pendiente de la familia!... ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Alguien más ve la ironía aquí?

Hermione, Harry y Ginny compartieron miradas. Teddy se había trasladado a entretener a Lily y a Hugo cambiando de forma su nariz.

—Sabes que Percy se ha vuelto muy apegado a la familia, Ron —dijo Ginny, aunque parecía irritada, también—, sobretodo luego del nacimiento de Molly y Lucy.

Harry recordaba aquel día muy vividamente. Había sido bastante gracioso ver a Percy, que comúnmente no podía dejar de expresar sus opiniones, completamente mudo, pero ni siquiera eso se comparó con la gran sorpresa del nacimiento de dos niñas en vez de una. Molly y Lucy, las nuevas gemelas Weasley, trajeron gran alegría para la familia, pero también sentimientos de pérdida, añoranza y sobreprotección.

—Eh... Creo que realmente debemos irnos —dijo Harry, tratando de dejar atrás esa conversación—. Si nos seguimos retrasando incluso yo voy a tener problemas.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Hermione. Harry sonrió.

—Que tengan buen día, entonces —dijo Ginny, acercándose a Harry y dándole un ligero beso... Ron miró hacia otro lado y Lily rió... luego se acercó a Teddy y le dio un largo abrazo—. Y usted, joven, espero que sigas haciéndonos muy orgullosos.

—Gracias, Ginny —le dijo Teddy al separarse, con una sonrisa.

Lily se turnó entre Teddy y Harry para despedirse con un gran abrazo, mientras Hermione le daba algunas recomendaciones a Ginny sobre Hugo, para la frustración de Ginny: "¡Soy madre de James, en el nombre de Merlín!, ¡soy capaz de cuidarlos!". Ron y Hugo estaban muy entretenidos mirándolas.

Un par de minutos después, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Teddy fueron arrojados fuera de cuatro chimeneas colindantes, Harry casi cayó y Teddy lo hizo, y comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas de los ascensores.

El Ministerio de Magia había cambiado mucho desde aquellos tiempos durante y antes de la guerra, y parte de aquellos cambios se debían al mismo Harry y su influencia, la cual al fin se había permitido usar en aras de la prosperidad. Era inimaginable comparar al Ministerio de entonces con el de ahora. Hermione había estado en lo correcto al decir que no quería volver a aquellos métodos, aunque ciertamente había exagerado en la importancia de las normas en todo el asunto. Realmente, Harry pensaba, fue debido al rompimiento, y eliminación, de muchas normar y leyes que el Ministerio ahora tenía una nueva luz. Y nada de eso se podría haber logrado sin la guerra. Lo cual era tan irónico y a la vez tan lleno de certeza como el hecho de que el sol brilla más después de una feroz tormenta.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora con dos polluelos fuera del nido? —le preguntó Teddy a Harry, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ansioso —respondió Harry con sinceridad.

—¿Ansioso? —preguntó Ron, extrañado.

—No lo sé... —Harry se tocó nuevamente la cicatriz. Hermione lo miró con preocupación—. Sé, desde hace mucho tiempo, que ya nada puede ir mal... no debería, por lo menos. Pero aún así... —Se detuvo repentinamente.

Por un momento, al pasar al lado de la placa conmemorativa a los héroes caídos en ambas guerras contra Voldemort, había tenido una espantosa visión: Ahí, en el centro del Atrio, como si jamás hubiera sido removida, había visto aquella escultura de piedra negra donde una bruja y un mago se erguían sobre tronos hechos de montones de cuerpos de _muggles_ desnudos. Pero, un segundo después, esta se había esfumado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Teddy.

Harry miró hacia el suelo y negó con la cabeza. —No es nada —afirmó, avanzando hacia los ascensores, tan rápidamente que Hermione tuvo que trotar para seguirlo. Teddy y Ron compartieron una mirada, confusos.

—Estás mintiendo —afirmó Hermione, mientras se apresuraban a entrar en uno de los ascensores—. Viste algo, ¿no es así, Harry?

—He dicho que no es nada, Hermione —repitió Harry, mirándola e instándola con eso a dejar el tema por la paz.

—Pero... —empezó Hermione.

—Albus es muy parecido a mí —dijo Harry, cortando su réplica, y mirando hacia Teddy—. Supongo que su partida me está trayendo algunos recuerdos y temores que hace mucho había olvidado. Eso es todo —agregó hacia Hermione, también.

Sin embargo, Hermione parecía seguir preocupada cuando el ascensor llegó al segundo nivel: "Nivel dos, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de _Aurores_ y los Servicios Administrativos del _Wizengamot_", dijo una voz incorpórea, y los cuatro bajaron rápidamente.

Harry trató de concentrarse en lo que tenía preparado para el día: las misiones, el papeleo y también quería dejarse caer por el entrenamiento de los aprendices; pero falló. Estaba seguro que lo que le había dicho a Teddy acerca de Albus era cierto, y que aquella visión había sido un fugaz producto de sus antiguos miedos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse vigilante. Si bien de vuelta en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos se había sentido aliviado de que su cicatriz no le hubiera dolido en casi diecinueve años, ahora temía que tanta calma fuera sólo un dulce y cruel presagio. Entonces, Hermione pegó un pequeño chillido.

Harry vio, estupefacto, como el pasillo por el que habían estado caminando se había torcido en si mismo de manera que por un momento no sabían qué estaba arriba y qué estaba abajo. Por una parte parecía el mismo corredor familiar, por otra, era sombrío y carente de aquellas ventanas encantadas con paisajes luminosos. Todo volvió a la normalidad a la velocidad de un parpadeo.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, ¡¿qué diablos fue eso?! —preguntó Ron, desconcertado.

Harry avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia delante, con muchos pensamientos corriéndole por la cabeza, hasta detenerse al llegar a un espacio más abierto y lleno de cubículos. Los magos y brujas ahí parecían intranquilos y estaban armando tal alboroto que era difícil para Harry encontrarle algún sentido a lo que decían. Frases aisladas como: "Debemos decirle al señor Potter", "que alguien contacte con el señor Potter", "¿ya le avisaron al señor Potter?" llegaron a sus oídos y se exasperó.

—¡Silencio! —gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que inmediatamente todos se detuvieran—. ¡Alguien me puede decir ¿que diablos está pasando aquí?!

Muchos parpadearon, como si estuvieran viendo algo muy inusual. En alguna parte de la mente en estado caótico de Harry no los pudo culpar, él jamás había gritado de esa manera. Después, todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, hasta que se detuvieron ante la dura mirada de Harry.

—Señor, eh... Ha habido una intrusión en el Ministerio, señor —dijo Dawlish.

Harry lo miró. Eso no era posible. ¿Una intrusión en el Ministerio?, ¿con qué propósito?, y ¿por qué no se habían encontrado con ningún tipo de control o barrera? ¿Cómo podían haber entrado al Ministerio si quiera? Antes de poder preguntar nada de esto, Hermione se le adelantó.

—¿Qué?, ¿una intrusión aquí en el Ministerio? —Algunos se sorprendieron, sin haberse dado cuenta que la jefa del departamento había estado ahí—. ¿Cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¡¿por qué no se nos ha notificado?!

—Se nos ha informado hace no más de cinco minutos antes de que llegaran, señora Weasley —respondió una mujer menuda y de mediana edad.

Eso responde al porqué no se había organizado ningún control hasta ahora, pensó Harry, aunque también estaba el hecho de que él no había estado ahí.

—Ron, te quiero en el atrio junto a seis más. Cierren cada una de las salidas, nadie sale, nadie entra hasta que sepa más del asunto, rápido —instruyó Harry con prontitud. Ron asintió y, señalando a algunos de los más jóvenes ahí, se encaminó hacia los ascensores—. Dawlish, trae al Ministro aquí... Si no sabe lo que sucede, infórmaselo —Este también se marchó—. Creevey —señalo hacia un hombre aún bastante joven y de cabello castaño—, infórmame a mí.

—Fue en el Departamento de Misterios, Harry —explicó Dennis, avanzando hacia ellos. Harry sintió algo frío alojarse en su pecho—. Encontraron señales de intrusión en al menos dos de las salas y al parecer hay "cosas" que les faltan... —Hizo una mueca—. Rothleen no nos quiso dar más detalles... Ya sabes cómo son ahí... Sólo quería hablar contigo, tal parece.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo quiere Rothleen que investiguemos esto sin decirle nada a nadie? —preguntó Harry con incredulidad—. ¡Yo solo no puedo hacer toda una investigación!

Dennis se encogió de hombros —Bueno, si te soy sincero, no parecía interesado en coger al culpable, ¿o tal vez pensaba que no era posible?... Francamente, más parecía frenético en querer hablar contigo y...

Nuevamente, la sensación de no saber dónde estaba parado sobrecogió a Harry, y esta vez algunos a su alrededor se tambalearon y cayeron, como si una mano los sacudiera con fuerza. Esta vez la sensación duró varios segundos y Harry observó como la estructura parecía cambiante, indecisa...

—¡Teddy!, ¡¿estás bien?! —escuchó a Hermione exclamar por encima de todas las voces llenas de terror que se acumulaban a su alrededor. Harry se dio la vuelta para ver como su ahijado se encontraba sentado en el suelo, claramente perturbado. Su cabello se había vuelto negro.

—¿Teddy?, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry, arrodillándose a su lado.

—Estoy bien —dijo Teddy en voz muy apagada, y sin alzar la mirada—. S-sólo me falta el aire... Y-yo... Sigan adelante, estoy bien.

Harry le levantó la cabeza con una mano y su corazón dio un brinco al encontrarse con sus ojos: estaban muy oscuros y parecían desenfocados, como ausentes. Hermione jadeó a su lado.

—¡Teddy! —exclamó Harry, haciéndolo saltar.

Teddy parpadeó un par de veces y el brillo poco a poco volvió a sus ojos —Estoy bien —volvió a decir, esta vez con más convicción—. Harry, tienes que ver lo que está sucediendo, y tengo suficiente edad para cuidar de mi mismo... Vamos, ve a ver qué es lo que quiere ese tal Rothleen.

Harry dudo un segundo y luego lo ayudó a levantarse, junto a una temblorosa Hermione. Teddy tomó unas cuantas inhalaciones profundas, pero Harry notó que aún después de eso su respiración parecía forzada.

—Te vienes conmigo —le dijo y empezó a caminar hacia su oficina.

—Pero... Pero, ¡Harry! —dijo Teddy, siguiéndolo. Hermione y Dennis fueron detrás.

—Cuando llegue Kingsley dile dónde estoy y que lo mantendré informado —le dijo Harry a Dennis mientras entraba a su oficina—. Que no se vaya a ningún lado, puede dirigir el Ministerio desde mi oficina. La situación no es del todo clara, pero lo quiero lo más seguro posible.

Dennis asintió desde la puerta y se fue de vuelta hacia el área de los cubículos. Harry le alcanzó el tazón con los polvos _flu_ a Hermione, quien cogió un puñado, lo tiró en la chimenea y gritando: "¡Oficina del Departamento de Misterios!" desapareció tras una llamarada verde.

—En serio, Harry, estaré bien. Sólo... —Teddy se detuvo al ver que Harry lo miraba con intensidad. Respiró profundamente una vez más y siguió a Hermione.

Harry los alcanzó un segundo después, saliendo hacia un cuarto muy monótono, sólo ocupado con un escritorio y varias sillas.

—Harry Potter —dijo un hombre mayor, medio calvo y encorvado. Estaba junto a otras seis personas más, todas con expresiones sombrías y miradas fijas.

—Rothleen —lo saludó Harry—. Necesito, si no es mucha molestia, una explicación más detalla que la que le diste a mis aurores.

Rothleen desvió su mirada, muy lentamente, hacia Hermione, quien aun se encontraba temblando, y luego hacia Teddy, a quien el viaje en Red Flu no le había sentado bien: su respiración era aún mucho más pesada y sus ojos parpadeaban más de lo común. Los otros seis _inefables_ se mantuvieron muy quietos.

—Las salas son la del Tiempo y la de las Profecías —informó Rothleen con voz rasposa. Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de la segunda sala—. Por la Sala de las Profecías sólo pasaron... Sin duda, su destino era la Sala del Tiempo.

—¿Qué se llevaron? —Harry preguntó, tomando nota del uso del plural.

—Dos dispositivos temporales —dijo un anciano muy alto y de piel casi translúcida, que estaba al lado derecho de Rothleen. Harry lo reconoció como aquel que estudiaba la magia temporal dentro del Departamento de Misterios, el profesor Saul Croaker.

—Dos ¡¿q-qué?! —exclamó Hermione, estupefacta.

—Pensé que los_ giratiempos_ ya no existían —comentó Harry, confundido.

Los ojos del profesor Croaker se quedaron fijos en él y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse como un estudiante de nuevo, un estudiante que estaba siendo regañado; después de todo fue por su irrupción en el Ministerio hace veintiún años que todas las existencias de giratiempos habían quedado inservibles.

—Los giratiempos no son más que simples, e inestables, encantamientos de reversión de una hora, encerrados en relojes de arenas para su uso práctico —explicó el profesor Croaker, pausadamente—. Si hubiéramos querido podríamos haber hecho más, señor Potter.

—Eh... Claro —dijo Harry, aún más incómodo.

—La única razón por la que no los hicimos es que conlleva un gran esfuerzo, y tiempo —El profesor Croaker se permitió una sonrisa—, encerrar un encantamiento tan inestable dentro de un objeto, y los giratiempos... ya no ameritaban tal esfuerzo. No después de años de intentar que funcionaran correctamente y fracasar.

—¿No funcionaban correctamente? —cuestionó Hermione—. Pero...

—Los giratiempos no fueron hechos para resolver problemas de gestión del tiempo, señora Weasley —le aseguró el profesor Croaker, aunque este aún miraba a Harry—, simplemente fueron relegados a eso después de más de un infructuoso intento de usarlos para mejores propósitos.

—Lo que tienen que saber es que la investigación del tiempo se inició en aras del conocimiento —dijo Rothleen con presteza, haciendo que su voz sonara como un graznido—. Hay tantos misterios por resolver, tantos grandes acontecimientos por develar. Sin embargo, nuestros intentos por viajar más de unas cuantas horas, todos ellos, tuvieron resultados muy indeseables... Tal parece que las personas no soportaban el viaje de regreso. Sus cuerpos, envejecidos por el salto en el tiempo, llegaban a su propia línea temporal irreconocibles y sin la más mínima posibilidad de ser salvados.

Harry refrenó un estremecimiento. La imagen mental era espeluznante, y no ayudaba el hecho que Rothleen parecía un viejo y vigilante buitre.

—Lo que robaron fue un nuevo dispositivo que estábamos desarrollando a partir de una sustancia —explicó el profesor Croaker—, la cual, unida a algunos otros encantamientos, permite viajar en el tiempo sin casi ningún tipo de inconveniente —Sonaba muy satisfecho de si mismo—. Puedes viajar siglos atrás y regresar, y será como si nunca te hubieras ido... Salvo quieras cambiar la historia, por supuesto.

La sensación de frialdad que aún permanecía en el pecho de Harry bajó hasta sus pies. A su lado Hermione se recostó sobre una pared.

—Es por eso que no estaban interesados en capturarlos... Nunca dejaron este lugar, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma, aunque se sentía extrañamente ausente de su propio cuerpo.

—No, no lo hicieron —dijo Rothleen—. Por lo menos no tácitamente.

Harry quiso preguntar ¿por qué?, ¿por qué viajar en el tiempo?, ¿qué se ganaba con eso?, pero el "¿Cuando?" salió primero... Tal vez por que en su interior sabía ya la respuesta a aquellas otras preguntas.

—Mil novecientos ochenta y uno —dijo Rothleen.

—Oh, Dios —susurró Hermione.

Harry se quedó muy quieto. No, no podía ser... No ahí. No sería justo. No, por favor... Pero, ¿cuándo su vida había sido justa?

—¿Saben quienes fueron? —se escuchó preguntar.

Rothleen lo quedó viendo por un momento. —Se encontraron las huellas mágicas de Augustus Rookwood y Antonin Dolohov... Y se halló un mensaje —Recogió la única hoja de pergamino que había en su escritorio y se la pasó a Harry, quien la sujeto casi por inercia:

_El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará de nuevo más grande y más terrible que nunca._

Y Harry se dio cuenta, aquel primero de Septiembre, que no había sido suficiente todo por lo que había pasado en su juventud, ni el haber perdido a tantas personas queridas para él, ni el haber escapado de la muerte en varias ocasiones, ni mucho menos el haber derrotado al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. No... Tenía que pasar por todo aquello: el dolor, la pérdida y la desesperación, nuevamente.

* * *

Nota: Fragmentos en cursiva extraídos de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte y Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, respectivamente.


	2. Caminos separados

Todos los derechos: lugares, personajes y diálogos reconocibles, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus asociados. Yo solo estoy disfrutando al escribir esta historia sobre el mágico mundo que ella creó. No busco ningún beneficio lucrativo.

* * *

Capítulo 02

Caminos separados

Harry se encontraba tratando de ordenar los pensamientos que habían volado en todas direcciones dentro de su cabeza. Nada de esto tenía mucho sentido. Rookwood y Dolohov se encontraban en _Azkaban_, hasta donde sabía, y aquellas palabras en ese pergamino... Pensaba que las únicas personas vivas que sabían de esa profecía eran Ron, Hermione y él mismo... Luego recordó: habían pasado por la Sala de las Profecías. Pero, ¿cómo la habían podido coger siquiera? ¡Por Merlín!, ¿cómo sabían de su existencia?... Además, ¿regresar a mil novecientos ochenta y uno?... No... No podían evitar la primera caída de Voldemort, ¿o sí?

Muy vagamente, comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una voz llamando. No fue hasta que sintió un zarandeo que se percató que el nombre que Hermione pronunciaba no era el suyo:

—¡Teddy!, ¡Teddy!

Hermione estaba frente a un muy pálido Teddy, quien estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Eso hizo que la mente de Harry se aclarara.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó hacia los inefables.

—Todo lo que está sucediendo es algo nuevo para nosotros también, señor Potter —explicó el profesor Croaker, en tono condescendiente—. Sólo hemos hecho unos cuantos viajes de prueba, y obviamente no hemos alterado el flujo del tiempo... Sólo podemos conjeturar...

—Conjeture, entonces —lo apremió Harry.

Fue Rothleen quien habló —Tal parece que el viaje ha sido un éxito y sea lo que sea que hayan cambiado en el pasado está comenzando a afectar el presente: las estructuras parpadeantes, objetos que aparecen y desaparecen...

Así que no había imaginado esa escultura en absoluto, Harry pensó.

—Es lo mismo con las personas —agregó el profesor Croaker con más seriedad—. Si las cosas siguen así, las personas que están sufriendo de esta manera —Señalo a Teddy— se convertirán en no-nacidos.

—¿Q-qué quiere decir? —preguntó Harry, con dificultad.

—Debido a este viaje en el tiempo y al cambio de la historia tal cual la conocemos, lo más probable es que el joven aquí ni siquiera haya podido nacer —explicó Rothleen, forzando su voz lo más suave posible.

Muchas imágenes pasaron frente a los ojos de Harry en una rápida consecución. Todas ellas acerca de Teddy... y todas ellas se estaban esfumando de su mente.

—¡No! —gritó Harry, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir miró directamente hacia Rothleen —Hemos perdido suficiente tiempo. Querías hablar sólo conmigo por algo, ¿no es así?

Rothleen asintió y con un ademán los instó a seguirlo; el profesor Croaker también se adelantó. Harry indicó a Hermione que ayudara a Teddy a avanzar con ellos y, rápidamente, salieron hacia un hall circular. La puerta de la oficina de Rothleen fue cerrada y rápidamente otra se abrió: la Sala del Tiempo. Harry reconoció las luces danzantes y sabía de dónde provenían; curiosamente, fue ahí donde se dirigieron. Mientras avanzaban Harry miró nuevamente a Teddy, quien se encontraba caminando con lentitud, pero por si mismo, un poco por delante de una frustrada Hermione. Apresuró el paso.

El profesor Croaker llegó primero al lugar donde se encontraba aquel frasco lleno de un brillante y ondulante viento. El pequeño huevo aún se encontraba ahí: subiendo y rompiéndose, dejando salir un colibrí que volaba alto, para luego ser arrastrado por la corriente hasta el fondo de la vasija, donde volvía otra vez al interior del huevo.

—Esta es la sustancia que hemos estado estudiando...

—Esto ya estaba aquí en mil novecientos noventa y seis —le cortó Harry.

—Sí, lo estaba —afirmó el profesor Croaker—, pero sólo fue hasta la pérdida de nuestros giratiempos que se nos permitió estudiar su uso en los viajes temporales.

Harry sintió una familiar, y casi olvidada, sensación de culpabilidad. Él había sido el causante de la destrucción de esos giratiempos y ahora, por ello, el mundo pacífico que había ganado en estos últimos años se estaba desmoronando.

—Logramos encapsular la sustancia en un dispositivo que llamamos _orbitador_, el cual nos permite controlar cuantos años queremos viajar —continuó el profesor Croaker—. Años exactos, me temo... Y, al contrario de los giratiempos, el envejecimiento no es un problema, ya que el portador no se ve afectado por el tiempo que transcurre durante el viaje. Sin embargo, hay que ser cuidadoso.

El profesor Croaker insertó su dedo anular dentro del brillante frasco, traspasándolo, donde rápidamente comenzó a rejuvenecer.

—Los giratiempos sólo eran capaces de afectarte al viajar hacia adelante, pero esta sustancia puede hacerlo en cualquiera de las direcciones si el orbitador no se usa de forma correcta —Sacó su dedo, el cual aún se encontraba joven y terso—. En el momento en el que el orbitador se activa una burbuja te envuelve y eres transportado a un espacio desligado de esta realidad... Es una especie de limbo, si se quiere llamarlo de alguna manera, que básicamente está compuesto de esta sustancia. La burbuja te mantiene indemne, por lo que no debes salir de ella, al mismo tiempo que te transporta alrededor de otra mayor, orbitando según las veces que hayas girado el dispositivo... Las otras características del viaje son las mismas que las de un giratiempos, salvo que sólo una persona puede viajar por cada orbitador.

—¿Cuántos otros orbitadores existen? —preguntó Harry.

—¡¿Hay más?! —exclamó Hermione, entre temerosa y esperanzada.

—De otra manera toda esta explicación no tendría sentido —dijo Harry, mirando directamente hacia Rothleen.

Rothleen miró hacía el profesor Croaker y asintió —Existen otros dos —afirmó el profesor Croaker —, aunque estos no han sido probados aún...

—Eso no interesa —dijo Harry—. Necesito toda la información que posean sobre viajes temporales y que me pueda ser útil... Hermione —Se volteó hacia ella— ve por Kingsley; necesito todo lo que pueda encontrar acerca de los años de la primera guerra contra Voldemort.

—¡Espera un momento! —exclamó Hermione, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de preocupación—. ¡Harry!, ¡no deberíamos precipitarnos! Sé que seguirlos es la mejor opción que tenemos, pero... ¡Por Merlín!, ¡podríamos terminar estropeándolo todo aún más y...!

—¡¿Y qué propones?! —le preguntó Harry, sulfurado—. ¡¿Quedarnos aquí, sin hacer nada, viendo como todo lo poco que nos quedó después de la guerra se nos es arrebatado?!

Hermione miró hacia Teddy. El joven estaba mirando al colibrí subir y volver a bajar. Se veía más estable que hace sólo pocos segundos atrás, tal vez resultado de la dedición de Harry.

—Creo que eres más que inteligente como para saber lo que Rookwood y Dolohov se proponen, Hermione —dijo Harry, más calmado—. Quieren evitar la primera caída de Voldemort, y si lo piensas un poco es algo fácil de hacer con el conocimiento que ahora tienen... No hay otra opción.

Hermione se estrujó las manos y luego asintió —Bien... pero yo iré contigo.

—No —se negó Harry, con firmeza—. Y no está en discusión. Te necesito con nuestras familias —agregó, deteniendo la replica de Hermione—, protegiéndolas de cualquier caos que venga de alguno de estos viajes.

—Entonces, Ron... —intentó Hermione, cada vez más angustiada.

Harry negó con la cabeza —A Ron lo necesito aquí, en el Ministerio. En mi ausencia el tendrá que hacerse cargo del cuartel y de las misiones.

—Pero...

—¡Hermione, no hay tiempo! —la cortó Harry—. ¡Necesito que hagas lo que te dije!, ¡¿de acuerdo?!

Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, pero asintió con firmeza. Sin mirar hacia atrás se encaminó fuera de la sala.

—Lo que vas a tratar de hacer es tan peligroso como lo que ellos han hecho —dijo Rothleen. No había apartado la vista de Harry en ningún momento.

—¿Me vas a detener? —preguntó Harry, serenamente—. Creí que querías verme por que sabías que esto terminaría así.

—Lo sabía —graznó Rothleen—. Y no te detendré, aún así quiero advertirte. Tienes dos opciones una vez llegues ahí. Una es tratar de frustrar sus planes sin que la historia difiera mucho de la original, la cual es la opción más segura, pero la más difícil, ya que te deja poco margen de maniobra... Dos es hacerte parte del pasado, inmiscuirte en lo más profundo, y de esa manera tratar de planear cada paso; lo que, irremediablemente, resultará en un cambio drástico de la historia... para bien o para mal.

Harry asintió con seriedad.

—Y sé que una de tus prioridades será que este incidente no vuelva a ocurrir —dijo Rothleen, suavemente—. Sin embargo...

—Lo sé... —afirmó Harry—. Sé lo que me podría pasar... o mejor dicho, no sé lo que me podría pasar, pero no me importa. Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Yo también lo estoy —dijo Teddy, desde detrás de ambos hombres. Harry lo miró—. Sabes que no puedes ir solo; no si eres listo, lo cual sé que eres. Tienes que tener a alguien que cuide tu espalda, alguien que tome dediciones sobre ti, alguien que tome decisiones por ti... —Teddy hizo una pausa y luego sonrió—. ¿Y quien mejor que yo? Sí, sí, bueno, Ron y Hermione, pero ya que están tomados, así que...

Harry se quedó pensativo. Sabía que era imprudente ir a este viaje solo, de hecho había considerado la posibilidad de llevar a alguien con él, simplemente no había podido encontrar a la persona correcta para ello. Pero, Teddy era perfecto, ¿por qué no había pensado en él?

Era, aparte de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quien más lo conocía. A él le había contado todas sus aventuras, todos sus logros, todos sus errores y todos sus miedos... Sí, lo había hecho... Tal vez por que ambos compartían una historia familiar similar y rasgos de personalidad parecidos... Tal vez por que era el último vínculo, aunque lejano, con la familia que pudo haber tenido. Por otro lado, Teddy estaba tan bien capacitado como cualquier auror completamente formado, ya que él mismo, Harry, le había enseñado siempre todo lo que podía; una especie de retribución por el gran maestro que Remus fue para él... Sus habilidades metamorfomagas también le podrían ser de gran ayuda.

Sin embargo... era Teddy, su ahijado, aquel niño que había visto crecer y quien lo había encaminado a ser un adulto responsable, listo para tener su propia familia. No quería verlo en medio de la guerra, menos en una que les había quitado tanto a ambos. No quería verlo lastimado. No quería verlo sufrir... Además, aún no sabía que les podría suceder una vez que todo esto hubiera llegado a su fin.

—Harry, sé que puedo ayudarte —dijo Teddy—. Por favor, déjame ayudarte... Si hay alguna posibilidad... Yo sólo... sólo quiero ser capaz de luchar esta vez.

Harry entendió muy bien cada una de sus palabras y, sin siquiera ser conciente de su decisión, asintió. Esperaba nunca llegar a arrepentirse de eso.

—Saul —llamó Rothleen al viejo profesor—. Dales a ambos toda la información que tengas de los viajes temporales, y no sólo al respecto de los orbitadores, sino también sobre los giratiempos.

El profesor Croaker asintió levemente y se dirigió al otro extremo de la sala.

—Haré algunas gestiones por mi cuenta —le dijo Rothleen a Harry—. Aunque este departamento solo busca el conocimiento y trata de no inmiscuirse en las acciones, es nuestra investigación la que causo toda esta conmoción, así que creo que puedo tomarme la licencia de darles cierta ayuda —Sonrió, enigmáticamente, y se encaminó fuera de la sala.

—Espero que estés pensando en un buen plan —dijo Teddy al cabo de varios minutos durante los que Harry se mantuvo en silencio.

—En varios de hecho —afirmó Harry—. Aún no sé cuál es el más conveniente.

—¿Puedes compartirlos? —preguntó Teddy, tentativamente.

Harry lo miró —¿Escuchaste la advertencia de Rothleen? —Teddy asintió—. ¿Qué opinas sobre ello?

—Sinceramente, ambas opciones tienen sus ventajas —dijo Teddy—. Yo... bueno, podrimos terminar la guerra más rápido y con menos pérdidas —Se detuvo y luego suspiró—. Pero, como dijo Hermione, también podríamos echar a perder las cosas aún más... Sin contar que podría llegar un momento en el que al haber cambiado tanto la historia nuestro conocimiento se vuelva inútil.

—Eso es lo que yo temo también —dijo Harry con pesadumbre—. Todo podría tomar un rumbo nuevo y desconocido para nosotros, y eso podría ser fatal. Sin embargo, no encuentro forma alguna de lidiar con esto si llegamos horas después que Rookwood y Dolohov... Tendríamos un máximo de dos meses y a ninguna mano amiga para ayudarnos.

—En cambio si vamos dejando un margen de tiempo podríamos lograr entrar a la Orden del Fénix —sugirió Teddy.

—Entrar a la Orden sería muy arriesgado —negó Harry—. Sea lo que sea que hagamos, tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo... Claramente, ni Rookwood ni Dolohov saben de la existencia de otros orbitadores aparte de aquellos que se llevaron, o los habrían, cuanto menos, destruido, para que no tuviéramos posibilidad alguna de seguirlos. Así que por ningún motivo nos inmiscuiremos en la guerra activamente... No debemos dar pie a ninguna clase de sospecha o sabrán que estamos ahí tras ellos... Es importante que entiendas eso, Ted.

Teddy asintió y Harry se dejó caer en una de las sillas cercanas. Pasaron algunos segundos más en silencio, donde sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de los cajones siendo abiertos y cerrados por el profesor Croaker y el suave "pop" de un pergamino cayendo sobre otro.

—Y si por ahora cubrimos ¿ambas opciones? —dijo Teddy, entonces.

—¿De que forma? —preguntó Harry, alzando las cejas.

—Regresando lo suficiente para observar tanto como podamos —explicó Teddy—. Ninguno de los dos es muy conocedor de la primera guerra contra Voldemort, así que esa sería la mejor forma de darnos una idea propia. Después, con ese conocimiento, podrás tomar una mejor dedición sobre qué hacer o no hacer.

Esa era una idea muy buena y tentadora, pensó Harry. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el hecho de pasar tiempo en el pasado, con sus padres y otros seres queridos para ser más preciso, lo inclinaría a querer cambiar radicalmente las cosas, sobretodo en lo referente a sus muertes...

—Aún están aquí —dijo la voz de Hermione desde la puerta de la sala y poco después entró junto a Ron y Kingsley.

—¡¿Estás demente?! —exclamó Ron, quien parecía dividido entre el horror y la preocupación—. ¡¿Viajar en el tiempo?!, ¡¿a mil novecientos ochenta y uno?!... ¡Este es el peor plan de todos los que alguna vez te he escuchado, Harry!

—Gracias Ron —dijo Harry, medio irritado. Los labios de Teddy temblaron.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Harry? —le preguntó Kingsley con profundo e incierto tono.

—No mucho, realmente —contestó Harry, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo—. Aún ni siquiera he decidido lo que vamos hacer llegando ahí, pero lo que sí sabemos es que vamos a viajar un poco más lejos... ¿Tienes la información que pedí?

—Lo hago —afirmó Kingsley, moviendo su varita y haciendo aparecer una pila de archivos sobre el escritorio más cercano—. Y creí que podrías necesitar esto también —agregó, sacando una de las carpetas de encima de la pila y entregándosela: era un archivo de la Orden del Fénix—. Lo recopilé en la segunda guerra, pero tiene información de la primera también. Podría ser útil.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Seguramente me será muy útil.

Kingsley asintió —Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que marchar. Sólo quise venir personalmente para desearte buena suerte. Aún tengo que resolver algunos problemas que han surgido... —Sonrió—. Por lo menos la estructura ya está menos caótica.

Harry estuvo tentado a preguntar cuales eran esos problemas, pero al final sólo asintió y sacudió la mano que le tendía.

—Confío en que lograras salir de esta bien, Harry, como siempre lo has hecho—dijo Kingsley, poniendo la otra mano encima de su hombro derecho—. Sé que si alguien puede hacerlo ese eres tú.

Harry volvió a asentir, sintiéndose muy agradecido por sus palabras. Con leves inclinaciones de cabeza Kingsley se despidió de Ron y Hermione, y partió a toda prisa.

—Es sobre todo el lío en Azkaban —aclaró Ron, rápidamente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry; necesitaba saber cómo Rookwood y Dolohov habían logrado escapar.

—Es algo un poco inexplicable —Ron dudó—, salvo alguien los haya ayudado.

Harry se peñiscó el puente de la nariz con fuerza. Si había algo que ponía a prueba su temperamento era una traición. Odiaba cómo lo hacía sentir: herido, despreciado, solo.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó Hermione, y Harry agradeció el cambio de tema.

—Nos iremos al anochecer —contestó, comenzando a ojear la carpeta en su mano. Teddy se encaminó hacia el resto de archivos.

—¿Iremos? —preguntó Ron, confuso—. Pensé que rechazaste la idea de Hermione de que uno de nosotros...

—Me llevaré a Ted —explicó Harry sin levantar la mirada.

—¡¿Que!? —gritó Ron, mirando de Harry a Teddy.

—Eso no es gracioso Harry —dijo Hermione con voz ahogada.

Harry levantó la vista para ver ambas miradas de incredulidad, aunque también pudo atisbar cierto temor.

—Eso duele, Hermione —habló Teddy por sobre la carpeta que había estado leyendo—. Sé que soy joven, inexperto... y un poco torpe, pero no es para que me tomes como una broma.

Hermione parpadeó muy rápidamente y Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de decir algo. Harry avanzó hacia el lado de Teddy y comenzó a revisar uno a uno los archivos.

—Harry —lo llamó Hermione, temerosa, después de un momento—. Confío en las habilidades de Ted, de verdad lo hago, y entiendo que su metamorfomagia te pueda ser de ayuda... Sólo quisiera que recuerdes que Teddy ha crecido en un mundo pacífico, nunca ha estado en medio de una guerra, en medio de las desconfianzas y el temor —Le dio una mirada de disculpa a Teddy—. Insisto en que debe ser uno de nosotros...

—Es cierto que Ted no ha conocido los horrores de la guerra —la cortó Harry, aún mirando con interés una carpeta que decía "Personas desaparecidas"—, pero conoce mi historia y eso es suficiente para mi.

—Harry...

—Hermione —la detuvo Harry—, necesito leer todo esto para armarnos una cubierta creíble. Así que te pido no interrumpirme más.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás seguro, compañero?—dijo Ron—. Es decir, no tengo nada en contra de Ted y creo que es una muy buena opción, pero... es Teddy.

Teddy miró de nuevo por sobre unos papeles con una arruga débil entre sus cejas —¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?... ¿Crees que estoy muy vinculado con la misión como para ser objetivo?, ¿acaso Harry no lo está también?

—¡N-no!, ¡no es eso! —negó Ron, rápidamente— ¡No es eso lo que quise decir, Ted!... Yo sólo...

Ron miró hacia Harry y él supo exactamente a que se refería, ya que hace pocos minutos el mismo pensamiento había llegado a su mente.

—De una manera u otra la vida de todos está ligada a este viaje, Ron. Ya no ha habido fenómenos extraños desde que me decidí a ir, ¿no es así?... Y si fallo nada será como antes —Miró hacia Teddy antes de continuar—. Sé lo que se siente querer haber podido hacer algo, y si esta vez existe la posibilidad de poder hacerlo, Ted tiene todo el derecho de estar ahí.

Después de un par de segundos Ron le dio una mirada que claramente decía "Oh, está bien" y Hermione descruzó los brazos, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

—Y por sobre todo, confío en él —afirmó Harry—. Sé que me seguirá y tomará las decisiones correctas en caso de que yo no pueda hacerlo.

—No lo sé —dijo Ron, intentando un tono burlón—, es un Lupin después de todo. Y ya nos ha demostrado lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser.

Teddy sonrió tímidamente y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas ubicadas detrás de la pila de papeles, ocultándose así de la vista.

—Puedo manejar eso —dijo Harry con una extraña sonrisa divertida—, después de todo crecí con ustedes dos como mejores amigos

—¡Oi! —Ron fue quien se cruzó de brazos esta vez, ofendido, y Hermione emitió un sonido que estaba entre un sollozo y un resoplido.

—Lamento interrumpir —Era el profesor Croaker, quien se acercaba—. Tengo toda la información que necesita, señor Potter.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Harry, haciéndose con un atado de pergaminos. Abrió uno de ellos y se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de tecnicismos demasiado complicados para entenderlos en ese momento—. Eh... ¿Algo importante que crea que pueda afectar nuestro viaje, profesor Croaker?... Aparte de, ya sabe, salir de la burbuja.

El profesor Croaker mantuvo su mirada fija en él hasta que habló —El viaje en sí, no. Sin embargo, incluso con el nuevo dispositivo se ha podido observar una peligrosa alteración en el propio tiempo si la estadía se prolonga demasiado.

—¿Cuanto? —preguntó Harry, preocupado. El ambiente creció tenso.

—No sabemos exactamente...

—Conjeture —pidió Harry.

Teddy resopló, enviando al aire uno de los papeles que estaba leyendo —Lo siento.

—Cuatro, puede que cinco... años —afirmó el profesor Croaker.

—¡Eso es bastante! —dijo Ron en un tono demasiado agudo—, ¡por un momento ahí pensé que diría cuatro o cinco horas!

Harry y Teddy se sonrieron, aliviados. Hermione suspiró audiblemente.

—Me parece que el señor Potter está planeando una estadía prolongada, así que es mejor que sepa con cuanto tiempo cuenta —señaló el profesor Croaker, desviando su mirada hacia Ron, quien se encogió visiblemente—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, señor Potter? Si no, tengo que ir a preparar todo para el viaje.

—No, nada más. Muchas gracias, nuevamente —dijo Harry con torpeza.

Ron agachó la cabeza cuando el profesor Croaker pasó a su lado. —Por Merlín... Ese profesor me hace sentir como un niño otra vez.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —murmuró Harry antes de recoger otra carpeta.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud y Harry se sentía cada vez más inquieto. Las extrañas visiones habían regresado con más fuerza mientras más se acercaba el tiempo de partir, y no sabía si esa era una buena o mala señal. Hermione y Ron, quienes se habían mantenido yendo y viniendo, lo ponían al tanto rápidamente de los acontecimientos.

La investigación sobre Azkaban no estaba llevando a ningún lado, y con tantas cosas apareciendo por todos lados y personas sufriendo debilidad, Kingsley había tenido que tomar medidas arriesgadas y dejar salir a un grupo de aurores para que pudieran ayudar a controlar lo que sucedía en el exterior. Después de eso el Ministerio había vuelto a ser bloqueado y Ron llegó con noticias de la familia Weasley, sobre todo de Percy, quien se había indignado al no poder acceder al Ministerio, y de Andrómeda. Todos estaban ansiosos por saber de los cuatro, y también por recibir información de lo que estaba pasando. Pero, ni Hermione ni Ron habían dado muchas explicaciones; sólo habían mandado una respuesta en la que decían que el problema tenía que ver con el Departamento de Misterios y que Harry y Teddy se encontraban ahí, investigando.

En algún momento, seguramente antes que recibiera noticias de Ron, Harry había recibido un _patronus_ de Ginny queriendo saber si se encontraban bien, ya que por alguna razón se sentía muy angustiada. Una gran tristeza lo había embargado desde entonces. No había querido pensar en todas las consecuencias que este viaje tendría sobre él, y sobre Teddy también, pero estaba claro que al inmiscuirse con la historia y, tal como quería, tratar de evitar la misma creación de los orbitadores, se pondría entredicho sus propias existencias.

Una nueva historia sería creada, pero tanto él como Teddy ya no tendrían cabida en ella, ya que sus nuevas vidas se mantendrían tranquilas y sin ningún tipo de misión caótica para salvar el pasado. ¿Qué sería de ellos?, ¿desaparecerían?, ¿continuarían por siempre viendo todo lo que les había pertenecido ser de su otro yo? Era un destino trágico de cualquier manera. Harry sonrió con tristeza. Sí, tragedia, igual que gran parte de su vida. Pero por lo menos podría crear una historia donde un Harry Potter sería criado por sus padres en ves de por sus tíos, y muy, muy lejos del número cuatro de Privet Drive si podía decir algo al respecto... Era mejor no recordarse a si mismo que aún no decidía si era una buena idea hacer cambios tan drásticos.

—Sé nos acaba el tiempo —dijo Teddy. Estaba recostado sobre sus brazos cruzados, releyendo por tercera vez los archivos sobre la cubierta que iban a usar una vez en el pasado. La carpeta decía "Caso Hitchens".

Fue una gran sorpresa para toda la comunidad mágica cuando los Hitchens aparecieron casi de la nada y generaron un pequeño y muy publicitado caos, justo después del final de la segunda guerra. No obstante, ahora Harry agradecía mucho que no hubiera sido de otra manera, o en otro momento. Ser miembros de esa familia les daría un pasado conveniente del cual poder partir, y esperaba que la poca información que se tenía de esta en aquel entonces los ayudara a hacer sus disfraces creíbles.

Teddy no había hecho ningún comentario sobre lo que había leído de los Hitchens, ni había hecho pregunta alguna sobre el año al que Harry había dicho que irían o sobre lo que harían al llegar ahí. Sólo había asentido y había comenzado a leer con avidez todo lo que este le alcanzaba. Sabía que las explicaciones podían esperar y Harry estaba agradecido por eso.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, un poco tardíamente, y su mirada vagó hasta la brillante burbuja.

Hermione se encontraba frente a esta hablando con el profesor Croaker sobre el funcionamiento de los orbitadores. Hace una hora les había traído una mochila llena de ropa y cosas varias adecuadas para su misión, así como una buena cantidad de _galeones_, _sickles_ y _knuts_ hechos en la acuñación de mil novecientos setenta, y desde entonces no había tenido intenciones de irse de ahí. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Ron llegó cinco minutos después —Los encontré, Hermione —dijo con entusiasmo, enseñándole dos galeones.

Harry supo inmediatamente que no eran monedas comunes: eran dos de los galeones encantados del Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Excelente —comentó Teddy. Al parecer él también sabía lo que eran.

—Son para su comunicación —dijo Hermione—. Ambos eran míos... Siempre es bueno tener un respaldo... Creen códigos para emergencias o algo así.

—Gracias, Hermione —dijo Harry, sujetando ambos galeones—. Por todo.

Hermione asintió, mirándolo con ojos que poco a poco comenzaron a humedecerse. A su lado, Ron envolvió sus hombros con un brazo. Harry miró hacia el suelo, sin saber qué decir. No sabía cómo despedirse.

—Señor Potter, señor Lupin —llamó el profesor Croaker.

Harry miró hacia arriba y vio que Rothleen, quien debía haber llegado en algún momento, le tendía un cofre muy pequeño —Para un momento de emergencia. Es necesario que lo guardes donde sólo tú puedas acceder.

—No hay problema —dijo Harry.

Rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar la bolsa de piel de _moke_ que Hagrid le había dado por sus diecisiete, y metió el cofre dentro junto a los dos galeones falsos. Era bueno que tuviera bastante capacidad, ya que ya habían unas cuantas cosas ahí, incluido su propio galeón del Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Muy bien —aprobó Rothleen, complacido.

—¿Puedes guardar esto también? —preguntó Teddy, pasándole a Harry una pequeña caja forrada en seda plateada. —Son los anillos de boda de mis padres —explicó ante su mirada interrogante—, y de los padres de mi padre... Los llevo encima desde que me decidí a darme una oportunidad con Victoire, como un recordatorio. No quiero apartarme de ellos, pero serían un problema si alguien los ve.

Hermione reprimió un sollozo y luego lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Teddy, quien sonrió tristemente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Ron llegó al lado de Harry y le palmeó la espalda —Estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase... Eso lo decidimos hace mucho, Harry, y sé que nunca va a cambiar.

Harry sólo asintió levemente. Hermione se separó de Teddy y, con labios temblorosos, abrazó a Harry también —Harry... Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.

—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo soltó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y luego se alejó junto a Ron hasta quedar a cierta distancia. Harry colocó la caja con los anillos y, fue bueno que Teddy le recordara los objetos que podrían ser problemáticos, el reloj que una vez le había pertenecido a Fabian Prewett en la bolsa de piel de moke y la guardó dentro de la mochila.

—Nos vemos —murmuró Harry, mirando alrededor, despidiéndose de todo tal y como lo conocía. Hermione y Ron asintieron.

El profesor Croaker se acercó y le dio a Harry una cadena, haciendo lo mismo con Teddy, de la cual pendía una pequeña esfera de cristal. Dentro Harry pudo ver, flotando en la gaseosa sustancia, dos burbujas blancas, donde la más grande ocupaba el centro del espacio, cómo un diminuto sol.

—Giren el orbitador cuantos años quieran regresar —señaló el profesor Croaker.

—Recuerden que si salen de la burbuja el tiempo los afectará —les recordó Rothleen, mirando hacia Harry, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

Harry se colgó el orbitador al cuello, la mochila al hombro, y asintió hacia Teddy. Con un último vistazo a Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban abrazados en silencio, comenzó a dar una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... y al llegar a las cuarenta vueltas se detuvo. Harry y Teddy fueron tragados por una tintineante luz.

* * *

Nota: Fragmentos de la conversación final entre Harry, Ron y Hermione extraídos de Harry Potter y el misterio del Príncipe y Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, respectivamente.


	3. El comienzo

Todos los derechos: lugares, personajes y diálogos reconocibles, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus asociados. Yo solo estoy disfrutando al escribir esta historia sobre el mágico mundo que ella creó. No busco ningún beneficio lucrativo.

* * *

Capítulo 03

El comienzo

Harry había pensado que jamás volvería a encontrarse en una situación tan extraña, no después de aquella charla que había tenido con Dumbledore dentro de su propia cabeza, aunque según su viejo director esta había sido muy real. Pero al parecer había estado equivocado.

Era como estar nadando muy alto en el cielo; todo a su alrededor era luminoso y ventoso, y la única otra cosa que parecía remotamente material en ese espacio, aparte de la burbuja en donde él se encontraba, era una imperiosa luz naranja alrededor de la cual se sentía girar a gran velocidad. Harry no había estado del todo errado al comparar la burbuja más grande con un pequeño sol, aunque ahora lo llamaría un inmenso sol. Él mismo, dentro de su burbuja, parecía un planeta que orbitaba alrededor de la gran luz; y suponía que eso tenía sentido si se pensaba que un giro de la tierra alrededor del sol equivalía a un año.

Miró alrededor con detenimiento. Sabía que cada vuelta duraba alrededor de siete segundos y ya llevaba varios ahí; si iba a hacer lo que había planeado era mejor que lo hiciera rápido, sin titubear. Inhaló profundamente, como si fuera a estar sumergido en el agua por bastante tiempo, y, flexionando sus piernas, se impulsó hasta un lado de su burbuja, atravesándola. Sintió una sensación conocida y a la vez totalmente nueva cuando se vio rodeado de esa sustancia brillante y gaseosa.

Harry pensó que era similar a cuando entraba en un pensadero: la frialdad, la ligera presión; sin embargo, sentía también una desconcertante flacidez, como si su propio cuerpo fuera acuoso. Sin ningún esfuerzo, tal como había leído en los archivos del profesor Croaker, se mantuvo cerca de su burbuja, la cual aún lo guiaba alrededor de la gran luz, y empezó a contar los segundos... aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que eso no era necesario.

Podía verse a si mismo reflejado en la burbuja, rejuveneciendo: su cuerpo adelgazaba y la piel de su rostro y manos se tornaba un poco más firme, así como también un poco más clara. Sólo se mantenían intactos su alborotado cabello y el color de sus ojos. En poco más de dos minutos su apariencia regresó a ser como la que tenía cuando empezó su viaje en busca de los horrocruxes, lo que era suficiente. Con otro gran impulso, un poco más difícil que el anterior, se reinsertó en su burbuja.

Harry suspiró profundamente y sonrió. Era extraño ser nuevamente joven, sobretodo si se ponía a pensar en las otras versiones jóvenes con las que se reuniría en pocas horas... si todo iba bien. Miró hacia la gran luz, preguntándose cuanto faltaría, y en ese preciso momento se sintió caer, como si la burbuja se hubiera pinchado, y aterrizó estrepitosamente. Al segundo escuchó otro golpe, no muy lejano.

—Por el sombrero puntiagudo de Merlín —dijo la voz de Teddy—. Eso fue excelente...

Harry se enderezó, dándose cuenta de donde estaban... Oh, oh.

—¡Ah! —gritó Teddy cuando lo vio—. ¡¿Qué diablos te hiciste?!

Harry resopló, irritado, mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia Teddy y, cogiéndolo de un brazo, lo arrastró hacia un compartimiento vacío del vagón. Cerró la puerta, la cual estaba con las persianas cerradas, en el momento justo que otra se abría.

—¿Uh? —se escuchó una gruesa voz preguntar—. Hubiera jurado que escuché a _Lunático_.

Harry se tensó y Teddy dio un pequeño brinco.

—Pues yo no veo nada —dijo otra voz, esta muy chillona.

Harry frunció el ceño, sabiendo a quién le pertenecía. Tuvo que dejar escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo para tranquilizarse.

—¡Les dije que Lunático ayudaría a los prefectos de quinto! —exclamó otra persona desde un punto más lejano, seguramente dentro del otro compartimiento—. ¡Sinceramente, parece un _Hufflepuff_ a veces!

—¿Quién parece un Hufflepuff? —dijo una voz tranquila y ligeramente ronca.

Teddy apretó uno de los brazos de Harry y este asintió levemente. Esa era la voz de Remus Lupin.

—¡Ah, Lunático!, ¡sabía que te había oído! —exclamó la primera voz—. ¿Terminaste ya tus, oh, grandes deberes de perfectito?

—Prefecto, sí... ¿No me ves aquí, acaso? —respondió la voz de Remus—. ¿Dónde está James?

—¡Aquí! —se escuchó la voz lejana.

Su padre, pensó Harry, y cerró los ojos ante la idea de tenerlo tan cerca. Era inquietante y a la vez tan esperanzador.

—Te estaba comparando con un Hufflepuff, por cierto —comentó la primera voz, burlona, sonando más lejana.

Y esa sería la voz de Sirius. Harry no la había reconocido en absoluto ya que nunca la había escuchado tan madura y fresca a la vez. En los recuerdos de Snape, Sirius aún tenía un tono juvenil y algo disonante, y en el tiempo que lo había conocido después de pasar doce años en Azkaban su voz se había vuelto muy áspera.

—No hay nada de malo en ser comparado con un Hufflepuff —contestó la voz de Remus en tono de regaño.

Cuando se escuchó una puerta siendo cerrada, Harry se dejó caer en el asiento tras él, la mochila aterrizó en el suelo, y Teddy hizo lo mismo; ambos tratando de estabilizar sus respiraciones. Por algunos minutos estuvieron en silencio, asimilando dónde estaban y lo que acababan de escuchar.

—Lo siento —Teddy fue el primero en hablar—. No debería haber gritado, sobretodo sabiendo que apareciéramos cerca de ellos.

—No te culpo, yo también me hubiera sorprendido —susurró Harry. Sacó su varita y mandó un _fermaportus_ en dirección a la puerta, así como un _muffliato_ alrededor—. Perdón por no advertirte, pero no quería que estuvieras nervioso durante el viaje.

—¿Exactamente qué te hiciste? —preguntó Teddy con curiosidad

—Salí de la burbuja —explicó Harry. Teddy alzó una ceja—. Sé que fue algo arriesgado, pero si queremos que nuestra cubierta funcione bien, esto es mejor que tomar una poción rejuvenecedora cada día...

Teddy se encogió de hombros —Entiendo —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Ahora es buen momento para que me aclares algunas cosas sobre el plan?

—Tan bueno como cualquier otro —dijo Harry, mirando por la ventana—. Al parecer faltan algunos minutos antes que lleguemos a _Hogsmeade_... No entiendo, pensé que dijo años exactos; y fueron cuarenta, así que no hay que mover las horas ni nada —murmuró para si mismo.

Teddy lo miró confundido, entendiendo sólo la mitad de lo que decía —Planeabas llegar directamente a Hogsmeade, ¿no?

—Sí —afirmó Harry, haciendo una mueca—. Viste lo cerca que estuvimos de ser descubiertos por... Bueno, en Hogsmeade hubiera sido más fácil pasar desapercibido entre el tumulto de estudiantes, y ya que el viaje limpia toda magia externa, hubiera sido inútil disfrazarme antes.

—Sí, lo supuse —dijo Teddy—. Entonces, entraremos como si fuéramos los hermanos Hitchens... a _Hogwarts_, quiero decir; y...

—Intentaremos ganar la confianza de aquellos que estarán en el centro de la guerra —dijo Harry, asintiendo—. De esa manera sabremos todo lo que sucede sin entrar directamente en la lucha. Nuestro supuesto pasado familiar nos ayudará con todo eso.

Teddy asintió vagamente y Harry lo miró.

—¿Es mucho para ti? —le preguntó, sinceramente preocupado.

—¿Lo dices por que estaré viviendo junto a mi padre? —Teddy sonrió—. No, no creo que sea algo que no pueda soportar... De hecho, debería ser algo para disfrutar —Harry suspiró—. Además, si tú puedes hacerlo, yo también podré. Valentía _Gryffindor_, ya sabes.

Harry sonrió y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana —Ya estamos llegando, es mejor prepararnos. Eh... ¿tú primero?

—Claro —dijo Teddy y cerró los ojos con una expresión graciosa. Unos segundos después su cabello, aún negro, creció en gruesas ondas que le cubrieron ambos lados del rostro, y su piel se tornó mucho menos pálida. Abrió un ojo y comenzó a encogerse hasta llegar al tamaño de Harry—. Si que eras pequeño.

—¡No lo soy! —exclamó Harry, aunque no sonaba del todo convencido.

Teddy rió —¿Qué tal? ¿Es suficiente así o...?

Harry lo miró con detenimiento. Si bien podía ver aún las facciones de Remus en Teddy era por que sabía qué buscar, cómo usualmente sucedía. El cabello y ojos negros, y las ondas y la piel más oscura marcaban los rasgos de manera diferente al marrón suave y liso, y pálido semblante que definían a Remus Lupin.

—Es más que suficiente —dijo Harry, y Teddy sonrió—. Recuerda solamente tratar de... gesticular un poco más, y la voz...

Teddy suspiró —No te preocupes —señaló en un tono más suave—. Sé cómo trabajar voces, ¿recuerdas?

Harry asintió. Rápidamente sacó su varita y comenzó a cambiar su aspecto también hasta igualar el de Teddy.

—Bastante bien, aunque en mí se ve mejor—indicó Teddy, haciendo una mueca arrogante con los labios.

—¿Planeas tener una personalidad chula? —preguntó Harry, divertido.

—Quien sabe —comentó Teddy, mirando hacia la ventada. El tren se estaba deteniendo.

Un revuelo de voces llenó el pasillo fuera del compartimiento donde se encontraban. Al parecer, como usualmente sucedía, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban luchando por ser los primeros en bajar. Harry y Teddy esperaron varios minutos hasta que todo se volvió un lejano murmullo.

—¿Ya habrán salido todos? —preguntó Teddy. Su voz, ahora suave, sonaba nerviosa.

Pero antes que Harry pudiera decir algo, se escuchó la voz de Sirius desde el exterior —Juro que no entiendo el apuro por bajar así.

—Vamos,_ Canuto_ —dijo una voz clara y fuerte. Harry supuso que era la de su padre, la cual hasta ahora habían escuchado sólo en la lejanía—. No todos tienen nuestra clase.

—Pensé que habías dicho que dejarías de ser tan... como tú —dijo la voz de Remus, incierta.

—Como un estúpido arrogante, es decir —comentó la voz de Sirius.

Se escucharon pasos fuertes que se alejaban.

—¡¿Y ahora te haces el ofendido?! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡Tú mismo dijiste eso antes! ¡Oi!, ¡_Cornamenta_!... ¡James!

—Es verdad que él lo dijo antes —dijo la voz chillona de Peter Pettigrew; parecía estar respondiendo a una pregunta no dicha.

—Vamos, antes que los perdamos de vista y se metan en algún lío —dijo Remus con abatimiento. Poco después todo quedó en silencio.

—Voy a tener un gran problema intentando ser cortés con _Colagusano_ —dijo Harry, masajeándose las sienes.

Teddy lo miró con comprensión —Créeme que yo también, pero no se une a los _mortífagos_ hasta que tú naces, ¿no? Así que aún se puede hacer algo por él... bueno, si nos decidimos ha hacer algo en primer lugar.

—No lo se —dijo Harry, desbloqueando la puerta y asomándose afuera—. Supongo que hay cosas que son difíciles de cambiar, como los sentimientos o las creencias, y no sé si Colagusano se merezca el esfuerzo.

Harry se colgó la mochila nuevamente y salió hacia el pasillo; Teddy lo siguió. Bajaron del tren con precaución y se encaminaron en dirección opuesta a la de los estudiantes, los cuales ya estaban agrupándose cerca de los carruajes.

—Nos apareceremos fuera de las rejas de los terrenos del colegio —musitó Harry, acomodándose la capa. Teddy asintió—. Recuerda que supuestamente no sabemos que estamos haciendo algo inusual, así que actúa con naturalidad.

Cuando estuvieron unos metros más lejos, al amparo de los primeros árboles del bosque, Harry y Teddy se desaparecieron rumbo a las grandes rejas flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados. Al llegar las encontraron abiertas.

—Bueno, eso es un símbolo de bienvenida —dijo Harry, sonriendo, sintiéndose imprudente; Teddy sólo se encogió de hombros y ambos avanzaron.

Harry se sentía nostálgico caminando por ese sendero bajo esa apariencia. Nunca había pensado que regresaría a Hogwarts como un estudiante, incluso se había negado a cursar su séptimo año, pero al final estaba nuevamente ahí. El primer hogar que había conocido... tan lleno de recuerdos felices y trágicos que le iba a costar hacerse a la idea de que estos no habían ocurrido aún.

—Cuanta nostalgia —comentó Teddy. Harry lo miró—. Jamás pensé regresar aquí como un estudiante...

Harry resopló —Eso mismo pensaba yo.

En pocos minutos la puerta del castillo estuvo a la vista y Harry vio, con una mezcla de sentimientos, que ahí se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, claramente esperándolos. ¿Había algo que no supiera?... Sí, lo hubo en algún momento, y esperaba que ellos pudieran lograr lo mismo.

Harry tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de llegar frente al hombre —Buenas noches, ¿el Profesor Dumbledore, supongo? —Teddy repitió el saludo, casi con timidez—. Permítame presentarnos: mi nombre es Harry Hitchens y este es mi hermano Ted. Deseamos hablar con usted, de ser posible.

—Bienvenidos, señores —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Sus vivos ojos azul claro miraban a Harry de forma inquisitiva—, y como ya saben mi nombre, no me presentaré, no obstante, ¿quieren pasar a mi despacho? De un momento a otro comenzarán a llegar las hordas de estudiantes y temo que nos puedan dificultar la conversación.

Harry trató de esconder su sonrisa y asintió. Ambos siguieron a Dumbledore por el familiar camino hasta su despacho. Harry sabía que la única razón por la que los estaba dejando entrar al castillo era porque quería mantenerlos alejados de los estudiantes. No confiaba en ellos, aún no. Esperaba poder cambiar eso pronto.

—¡Grageas de todos los sabores! —exclamó Dumbledore, alegremente, una vez llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada. Harry tosió para esconder una risa y los labios de Teddy temblaron.

Los tres subieron por la escalinata y entraron al gran despacho circular. Dumbledore les ofreció a ambos un asiento, ocupando él mismo el suyo detrás de su escritorio, y se quedó observándolos mientras recorrían el lugar con la mirada. Teddy jamás había visto el despacho del director de Hogwarts de esa manera y Harry no lo veía hace tanto tiempo atrás. Se percató que muchos de los objetos plateados que recordaba aún no estaban ahí.

—¿Quisieran una gragea? —ofreció Dumbledore con amabilidad.

Teddy se encogió de hombros y se adelantó para coger una de un color rosa brillante. Harry negó con la cabeza —No, gracias, señor.

—Entonces, ¿a qué debo su visita? —preguntó Dumbledore mientras seleccionaba una gragea de color añil y se lo metía en la boca.

—La verdad es que es una historia un tanto complicada, señor —dijo Harry con tranquilidad—. Aunque en realidad sé tan poco que al final parecerá muy simple... —Dumbledore asintió, comprensivo—. Verá, hace mucho que mi familia se encuentra alejada de la comunidad mágica... Y por mucho quiero decir más de un centenar de años... Mi tatarabuela fue la última en tener contacto con esta, pero después de casarse se desligó casi totalmente. Con el pasar del tiempo mis bisabuelos, abuelos y padres hicieron lo mismo... Todos ellos eligieron el aislamiento, y por lo que sé incluso impidieron que se aplicara en ellos, y en nosotros, cualquier tipo de magia que fuera capaz de rastrearnos...

Harry había tratado de poner sentimientos de traición y confusión en su voz. La historia tenía que ser creíble para Dumbledore, por lo menos para permitirse hacerles algún tipo de prueba.

—Por años, nunca entendimos por qué lo hacían... francamente aún no lo entendemos del todo —Harry miró hacia Teddy, quien lucía apesadumbrado—. Sólo sabemos que la tatarabuela huyó de su familia y desde ese momento trató que los suyos pasaran completamente desapercibidos.

Por un momento el despacho quedó en silencio y Harry miró al suelo, actuando incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al director por demasiado tiempo.

—Su tatarabuela era Isla Black, ¿es así? —peguntó Dumbledore al cabo.

—Sí, señor —afirmó Harry, alzando la mirada con evidente asombro.

—¿Qué sabe de la familia de su tatarabuela, señor Hitchens? —cuestionó Dumbledore, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Casi nada —respondió Harry, apenado—. Como dije, nuestra familia nos ha mantenido alejados de la comunidad mágica... Sólo al cumplir diecisiete pudimos... rebelarnos. En mi niñez hubo una única vez que estuve entre magos: para comprar mi varita.

Dumbledore se recostó en el respaldar alto de su silla —¿Estoy en lo cierto al decir que ustedes han sido enseñados a usar magia? —Parecía interesado, aunque aún había cautela en su expresión.

—Sí, señor —afirmó rápidamente Harry—. Mi padre nos enseñó, también el abuelo. Mi madre es muggle.

Dumbledore asintió, pensativo.

—Señor —dijo Teddy, mirándolo con nerviosismo—. Nosotros... lo que queremos... si es posible... es oficializar nuestros estudios.

Harry asintió con firmeza —Se nos negó por tanto tiempo ser parte de este mundo, nuestro mundo, que ahora que lo hemos estado conociendo... Es como haber llegado finalmente a casa.

La amargura en su voz no fue fingida esta vez, ya que así se había sentido Harry cuando se enteró que era mago a los once años de edad.

—Ya veo —dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo atentamente—. Por mi parte, estaría dichoso de aceptarlos a ojos cerrados, pero quiero que entiendan que hay reglas que seguir. Una de ellas es que sólo disponen de una plaza para estudiar en Hogwarts los niños que al momento de nacer quedan registrados como mágicos en nuestras actas o, en su defecto, aquellos que provengan del extranjero y que presenten los documentos necesarios de su escuela o país natal. Y mucho me temo que ninguno de ustedes posee ningún tipo de registro...

—P-pero, ¡nosotros somos mágicos! —lo interrumpió Teddy, estupefacto. Harry se mostró demasiado impresionado para poder hablar.

—Lo sé, queridos muchachos —apaciguó Dumbledore con suavidad—. Sin embargo, cuando su familia impidió que fueran rastreados, también hicieron imposible que ustedes quedaran registrados debidamente en nuestras actas.

—¿Y no hay forma de cambiar eso, señor? —preguntó Harry, rápidamente—. Nosotros nos someteríamos a cualquier tipo de prueba... Cualquier cosa... ¡Haremos lo que haga falta para demostrar que pertenecemos a este mundo y a Hogwarts!

Dumbledore observó los rostros angustiados de ambos jóvenes y suspiró. Se puso de pie y giró hacia el estante que se encontraba detrás de él. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y espero, pacientemente.

—Este es el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts —explicó Dumbledore, sonriente—. Fue encantado por los propios fundadores del colegio para que seleccionara a los nuevos estudiantes, según sus habilidades y potenciales, dentro de cada una de nuestras cuatro casas. Estas casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, _Ravenclaw_ y _Slytherin_; cada una lleva el nombre de uno de nuestros fundadores, y cada una ha dado grandes magos y brujas a través de los años.

Harry intercambió una mirada confusa y nerviosa con Teddy. Sólo la primera no era cierta. Esto era, así serían probados, y Harry rogó internamente que las cosas salieran bien.

—Si de verdad quieren estar en Hogwarts, primero tienen que pasar esta prueba —dijo Dumbledore con seriedad—. Si todo va bien, entonces yo mismo los ayudaré con los trámites que tengan que hacer en el Ministerio para ponerse al día con sus estudios. Pero quiero que sepan que queda en sus manos probar que tienen lo necesario para cursar su séptimo año.

Harry y Teddy asintieron con avidez, mostrándose un poco más aliviados.

—¡Muy bien, entonces! —exclamó Dumbledore, recuperando su expresión alegre, y se acercó con el sombrero hacia Harry.

Esta vez el Sombrero Seleccionador ya no le cubrió los ojos, sino que se quedó sobre su cabeza, como hecho a la medida:

—Mm —escuchó la vocecita en su oreja—. Interesante. Muy interesante.

Harry luchó con una sonrisa. "Sé que lo es" —pensó—, "aunque yo lo definiría más como estresante".

—Difícil misión en la que te has metido, eh, Harry Potter —dijo la vocecita—. Manipular el tiempo es peligroso, aunque lo hagas con buenas intenciones.

"No tenía otra opción" —pensó Harry.

—Siempre hay otra opción... Podrías haberte quedado a enfrentar ese nuevo mundo —afirmó el sombrero—. Aunque, ciertamente, existía la posibilidad que tú ya no existieras ahí, aún así...

"Aún así, ¿qué?" —preguntó Harry con brusquedad—. "¿Debería haberlos dejado enfrentar todo eso solos? ¿Sin saber si sobrevivirían? ¿Simplemente abandonándolos a su suerte?... ¡Tenía una familia y muchos seres queridos ahí!, ¡no iba a dejarlos perecer!"

—Pero ese ya no sería tu mundo, ya no te recordarían... —comentó el sombrero—. No tienes por qué luchar y proteger a todos, Harry Potter.

"Sí, tengo que hacerlo" —aseveró Harry.

—¿Tienes?... Mm, y supongo que quieres que no diga nada —dijo el sombrero, sonando ¿risueño?

Harry suspiró, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Dumbledore "Está en ti que tenga que decirle al profesor Dumbledore mis verdaderas intenciones... Yo... sólo quisiera no tener que decidir, o ser forzado a decidir, aún".

—Hace tiempo que ya tomaste esa decisión, Harry Potter —dijo el sombrero, misteriosamente—. Sí... tú fuiste bastante difícil de colocar. Pero mantengo lo que dije... aunque —Harry contuvo la respiración— podrías haber ido a Slytherin... No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡Gryffindor!

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra. Teddy sonrió, radiante, y Dumbledore lo miraba, encantado.

—¡Felicidades, señor Hitchens! —exclamó Dumbledore—. ¡Un Gryffindor! Estoy seguro que a la profesora McGonagall, la jefa de esa casa, le encantará tener un nuevo estudiante. ¡Ahora!, ¡señor Hitchens! —Se acercó a Teddy y le puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

Harry estuvo atento a cada gesto en la cara de su ahijado; Teddy parecía tranquilo, pero en sus ojos se podía ver cierta tristeza. Sólo al final Harry se dio cuenta que nunca había hablado con Teddy sobre lo sucedido en su verdadera Selección.

—¡Gryffindor! —gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador y Harry no pudo evitar aplaudir, para después agachar la cabeza, fingiendo vergüenza.

—Maravilloso —Dumbledore parecía totalmente complacido—. Mis muchachos, siéntanse tranquilos. Ahora pertenecen oficialmente a Hogwarts y les aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí para que sus estudios terminen de la manera más satisfactoria posible.

Harry sonrió con dicha y verdadero alivio —Muchas gracias, señor. No sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos.

—Sí, señor director —reafirmó Teddy, dando saltitos en su asiento—. ¡Gracias!, ¡muchas gracias!

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada repiqueteo en ese momento, y con un "Adelante" de Dumbledore, entró al despacho la profesora Mcgonagall, mucho más joven de lo que Harry la había visto jamás. Parecía apresurada, pero ante la vista de los dos jóvenes ralentizó su paso y desvió su mirada hacia Dumbledore.

—¡Ah, profesora McGonagall!, me alegro de verla aquí —dijo Dumbledore, avanzando y entregándole el Sombrero Seleccionador—. Muchachos, esta es la profesora McGonagall, quien imparte la clase de Transformaciones... —Harry y Teddy inclinaron la cabeza cortésmente—. Profesora, permítame presentarle a los hermanos Hitchens. ¡Dos nuevos Gryffindors!

—¿Dos nuevos Gryffindors? —preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall con una mirada severa—. No tenía conocimiento que habrían estudiantes de intercambio este año.

—Los señores Hitchens no son estudiantes de intercambio —explicó Dumbledore, instándola a sentarse. La profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza—. Ellos han llegado hasta aquí en circunstancias excepcionales, y yo les he ofrecido mi ayuda siempre y cuando demuestren que son capaces de ponerse al día con las asignaturas.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuales son esas circunstancias excepcionales? —dijo la profesora McGonagall con seriedad.

—Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, mi querida profesora —contestó Dumbledore, sonriente. La profesora McGonagall le envió una dura mirada—. Por ahora, lo que hay que saber es que no se van a presentar como parte de la familia Hitchens ante el colegio.

—¿Por qué no, señor? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Teddy estaba auténticamente confundido.

—Lamento decir que su tatarabuela tenía cierta certeza cuando decidió exiliar a su propia familia del mundo mágico —dijo Dumbledore, mirándolos con firmeza—. Sería peligroso para ustedes presentarse con su nombre real, sobretodo en estos tiempos.

Harry asintió levemente, aunque sin dejar de lucir intrigado. Sabía que existía la posibilidad que Dumbledore les pidiera eso. De hecho, lo había estado esperando.

—Sí usted cree que eso es lo mejor —dijo Teddy, asintiendo también—. Entonces lo haremos, señor.

—¡Muy bien!... ¡Profesora McGonagall! —Dumbledore se volteó a verla y en seguida formó una sonrisa de disculpa. La profesora Mcgonagall no parecía contenta siendo ignorada—. Estos jóvenes serán tratados como estudiantes de intercambio del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, y su apellido será White —Harry no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido. A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos—. Es importante que nos adhiramos a esta historia. Sólo los cuatro sabremos la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como usted diga —dijo la profesora McGonagall, respetuosamente.

—Les haré saber cuando tenga todo listo para ir al Ministerio —les dijo Dumbledore a los jóvenes—. Espero que podamos mantener todo esto bajo control ahí también —Harry y Teddy asintieron—. Bueno, ¿y que estamos esperando? ¿Ya llegaron los de primer año, mi querida profesora?

—¡Sobre eso quería hablarle! —exclamó la profesora McGonagall, ahora impaciente—. ¡Ya todos los estudiantes están esperando en el Gran Salón, Dumbledore!, ¡y seguramente los pobres de primer año deben estar congelándose con Hagrid afuera!... Pero creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no puede haber Ceremonia de Selección sin el Director, ¡y mucho menos sin el Sombrero Seleccionador!

Dumbledore parecía avergonzado, aunque sus ojos no habían dejado de brillar —Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Entonces, no los hagamos esperar más, ¿no?... Puede dejar esa mochila por ahí, señor White —le dijo a Harry con un guiño y luego se adelantó hacia la puerta del despacho y la abrió—. Después de usted, profesora.

La profesora McGonagall apretó los labios con firmeza y tan tiesamente como pudo caminó hacia fuera. Harry y Teddy compartieron miradas divertidas y siguieron a la profesora McGonagall.

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a las puertas que conducían al Gran Comedor. Harry y Teddy entraron tras los profesores, ganándose un tumulto de miradas y murmullos. Harry ya estaba tan acostumbrado a las multitudes pendientes de él que por un instante ignoró las miradas, hasta que Teddy le dio un codazo en las costillas. Inmediatamente, se mostró cohibido.

—La mesa de Gryffindor es la de al fondo —les indicó la profesora McGonagall antes de marcharse. Dumbledore les dio una sonrisa alentadora y se fue tras ella, hacia la mesa de profesores.

Harry y Teddy atravesaron, con cierta torpeza, las mesas de Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y se sentaron en el primer hueco que encontraron en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de un par de brujas que no dejaban de susurrar y reír. Teddy parecía muy conciente que su ropa llamativa desentonaba entre tanta túnica y capa negra, y la mirada de Harry estaba fija en la mesa, y no fue hasta que comprendió lo absurdo que esto parecía que se dio cuenta que temía alzar la vista y encontrarse con algún rostro conocido. Había intentado ser valiente y parecer determinado para infundirle valor a Teddy, pero aún no sabía si podría reaccionar de forma correcta al encontrarse con sus padres, y con Sirius y Remus, o incluso con Colagusano y Snape. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para eso.

Una flecha de papel le pegó en la cien e instintivamente volteó a mirar hacia ese lado. Su respiración se quedó atascada en sus pulmones y su corazón trastabillo.

—¿Qué tal, compañero? —Era Sirius. Su cabeza se inclinaba para verlo por detrás de las dos risueñas brujas—. ¿Piensas socializar o seguir grabándote las vetas de la madera?

Al otro lado de la mesa se escuchó una risita chillona, lo cual sacó de su trance a Harry.

—Eh... —Aunque aún no estaba muy elocuente.

—Déjalo tranquilo, Canuto, es su primer día aquí —dijo la voz calmada de Remus, desde un punto cercano al de la risita chillona.

Harry se arriesgó a echarle un vistazo, mejor él que Sirius, o que su padre. Pero se encontró viendo un rostro tan parecido al de Teddy que sintió su quijada caer un poco. La cerró con rapidez. Por Merlín, estaba actuando como un tonto. Miró hacia Teddy y lo vio observando el techo con fingido interés. Muy buena estrategia.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ser agradable, Lunático —escuchó replicar a Sirius—. Soy Sirius Black, por cierto —agregó hacia Harry, quien volteó a mirarlo para no caer grosero—. El señor soy-perfectito-y-me-meto-en-todo es Remus Lupin, y a su lado está Peter Pettigrew —Siguió con las presentaciones—. Y aquí a mi lado está mi queridísimo amigo y Premio Anual, por increíble que parezca para quienes lo conocemos, James Potter.

Harry notó que la cabeza de James se asomaba detrás de la de Sirius, pero no enfocó su vista en esta, solo asintió vagamente en su dirección, como había hecho con Remus y Colagusano.

—Bienvenido a Hogwarts —le dijo James—. Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en venir a mí —Se escuchó nuevamente la risita de Colagusano—, o en todo caso a mi bella compañera Premio Anual, Lily Evans.

Harry iba a asentir nuevamente cuando la voz de una mujer lo dejó estático —Gracias por la presentación, Potter —Por alguna razón Harry sentía esa voz muy lejana—. Y reitero su ofrecimiento, cualquier duda que tengas estamos para ayudarte.

Era una buena cosa que en ese momento la profesora McGonagall regresara con los alumnos de primer año, llamando así la atención, porque Harry se encontró perdido dentro de una maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos difíciles de describir. Sintió un ligero apretón en el hombro y quiso reír con locura. Ahí estaba el gran Harry Potter en un estado de completo pánico al conocer a sus padres por primera vez; y ahí estaba su ahijado, Teddy Lupin, tratando de reconfortarlo. Una tenue señal que el mundo entero estaba por ponerse de cabeza.

* * *

Nota: Fragmentos de la Selección de Harry extraídos de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta y Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, respectivamente.


	4. La nueva canción del Sombrero

Todos los derechos: lugares, personajes y diálogos reconocibles, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus asociados. Yo solo estoy disfrutando al escribir esta historia sobre el mágico mundo que ella creó. No busco ningún beneficio lucrativo.

* * *

Capítulo 04

La nueva canción del Sombrero Seleccionador

Harry era conciente que tenía que reaccionar pronto, pero se permitió unos segundos más de completo sobrecogimiento antes de obligarse a reponerse. Suspiró audiblemente y trato de concentrarse en una cosa a la vez. Desvió la mirada hasta los alumnos de primer año, todos ellos agrupados frente a la mesa de profesores, esperando por algo. Todos en el comedor estaban esperando por algo: el canto del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Unos segundos después una rasgadura cerca del borde del sombrero se abrió, ancha como una boca:

Cuando se me dio esta misión

yo quedé plácidamente honrado,

pues nunca habría otro sombrero

tan inteligentemente creado.

Sólo yo encontraría

vuestros más recónditos secretos,

sólo yo comprendería

vuestros más caóticos deseos;

pues en mí yace el saber

para siempre otorgado,

del pantano y de la cañada,

del valle y del páramo.

Slytherin ve las ansias, la astucia

y a los que ambicionan la grandeza;

Ravenclaw busca la inteligencia,

una mente dispuesta y muy abierta;

Hufflepuff acepta a todos aquellos

que perseveran hasta lograr sus metas;

y para Gryffindor es importante el valor,

la caballerosidad y las grandes proezas.

Es así como ha sido siempre,

divididos por nuestras creencias

incluso cuando vivíamos en armonía,

creyentes de nuestras promesas.

Más os seré muy sincero,

en aquellos remotos tiempos,

aunque nos unía un solo gran deseo,

nuestras habilidades nos definieron;

la rivalidad cegó el perdón,

dando paso a la vana presunción,

la desconfianza dentro nuestro reinó

y nos rendimos a la decepción.

Nuestro Hogwarts es la prueba

y también vuestro humilde servidor:

nada bueno nace de las afrentas,

nada bueno nace de la separación.

He visto los peligros y los males,

he visto amistades rotas y traición,

he visto culpas y rencores,

y un final lleno de dolor;

y también he visto la esperanza,

lo que puede lograr la compasión,

todos los sueños y los anhelos

ocultos en una sola decisión.

Por lo que os pido que busquéis

dentro de vuestro corazón

todos vuestros errores y miedos,

y os conozcáis tal y como sois.

No hay nada más difícil de cambiar

que nuestras propias creencias,

al igual que los sentimientos

y que nuestras diferencias;

pero ahora existe una oportunidad,

un nueva historia se nos presenta,

para ser mejores de lo que fuimos

y olvidar aquello que nos aleja.

¡Y ya os lo he dicho todo!,

¡ya nada más queda que continuar!,

¡ponme sobre tus orejas y te diré

el camino que has de tomar!

Todo el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y Harry intercambió una mirada con Teddy. Algunas de las palabras del sombrero le habían sonado a presagio. Ciertamente, parecía haber visto más en la cabeza de Harry que sólo sus pensamientos.

—Eso fue un poco espeluznante —dijo Sirius. A su lado James resopló.

—A mi me pareció bastante sabio—comentó Lily. Harry se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentada casi frente a él—. ¿Dónde vez lo espeluznante, Black?

—Pues en todo el rollo de "amistades rotas y traición, y un final lleno de dolor" —explicó Sirius en voz cantante, haciendo que las brujas a su lado soltaran unas risitas. Colagusano, quien había estado a punto de reír de la misma forma, cerró rápidamente la boca—. Es decir, ¿está tratando de alentarnos o de meternos miedo?

La profesora McGonagall estaba pidiendo silencio, ya que, al igual que ellos, el resto de estudiantes se habían puesto a murmurar.

—Está tratando de aconsejarnos —contestó Remus en voz baja—. Lo que el sombrero quiere es que no cometamos los mismos errores que los fundadores, dejándonos ser separados por nuestras diferencias.

—¿Si eran diferentes para qué se volvieron amigos en primer lugar? —preguntó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es lo mismo que yo me vengo preguntando sobre nosotros desde primer año, pero ya vez, aquí estamos —comentó Remus con desconcierto. Colagusano rió a su lado.

—¡Oi!, ¡nuestras diferencias son las del tipo bonito! —exclamó Sirius demasiado alto, ganándose una mirada severa de Lily y otra de McGonagall.

Luego de pocos segundos se hizo el suficiente silencio para que la Ceremonia de Selección comenzara. "Aubrey, Sophía" fue la primera en ser llamada por la profesora McGonagall. El sombrero le cubrió los ojos y después de pocos segundos se convirtió en una nueva ¡Ravenclaw!

Harry aprovechó la distracción para mirar a su madre. Era aún más hermosa que en las fotografías que tenía de ella, y lucía atenta, mirando hacia la Selección. Tenía la larga cabellera pelirroja amarrada en una trenza suelta y una pequeña manta cubría sus hombros.

Todos alrededor de la mesa aplaudieron cuando "Bennet, Jacob" fue seleccionado como el primer nuevo ¡Gryffindor!... Uno a uno los estudiantes fueron seleccionados, y Harry fue recuperando el control sobre si mismo.

—Cada vez son más pequeños, lo juró —comentó Sirius en algún momento, cuando "Page, Jocelyn" se sentó en la mesa de ¡Hufflepuff!

—Eres tú el que crece, Canuto —afirmó Remus.

—No hablo con traidores —señaló Sirius con altivez.

—Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo Remus—, pero dado que acabas de hablar conmigo, yo no lo soy, ¿no? —Sonrió. Colagusano volvió a reír.

—Listillo —murmuró Sirius—. Y ya deja de reír, Gusano.

Teddy tosió para disimular una risa y Harry sonrió; Sirius y Remus parecían tan despreocupados aquí. Miró a su padre, quien se encontraba sonriendo levemente hacia sus amigos.

—Y a esto me refería —comentó Remus, hacia nadie en particular, cuando Sirius comenzó a abuchear a "Parkinson, Zacarías", quien fue seleccionado a ¡Slytherin!... Colagusano lo animó, y James rió un poco.

—¿Ya no deberías haberte acostumbrado a su comportamiento? —le preguntó la chica al lado de Lily, divertida. Era menuda y tenía el cabello oscuro.

—Créeme que lo he intentado —contestó Remus con seriedad, tanta que Harry no pudo descifrar si era una broma o no.

—No soy tan malo, Macdonald —le dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa, luego volteó hacia Remus—. ¿Y qué importa que seamos un grupo variopinto, Lunático?, ¡tú sabes que a pesar de todo nos quieres!

—¡Baja la voz, Black! —exclamó Lily en un fuerte susurro.

—Yo no definiría a tu grupo variopinto, Sirius —intervino la chica al lado de Harry, con voz coqueta—. Todos son inteligentes, agradables y bien parecidos.

Sirius soltó una risa que parecía un ladrido. Lily entrecerró los ojos.

—Canuto, ten un poco de consideración con los de primer año —lo regañó James. Lily asintió con aprobación—. Vayan a pensar que hay perros callejeros por aquí.

Sirius volvió a reír. Remus y Colagusano ahogaron unas risas.

—¡Francamente! —exclamó Lily, esta vez un poco más alto—. ¡Si vuelves a decir una palabra más en lo que queda de la Selección, Black, juro que te maldeciré mientras duermes!

—¡Pero, Evan- ¡Ay! —Sirius se quedó callado, mirando hacia James con el ceño fruncido.

Harry observó, discretamente, la charla silenciosa entre su padre y Sirius. Aún se sentía un poco abrumado por tenerlos de nuevo con él, pero esperaba no seguir actuando tan torpemente. Si quería ganarse la confianza de todos ellos debía comportarse con más soltura. Cuando cesaron los aplausos que daban la bienvenida a "Sloper, Malcom" a ¡Gryffindor!, Harry notó por el rabillo del ojo que Remus lo observaba y, muy lentamente, desvió la mirada hasta llegar a él. Remus le sonrió con amabilidad y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ese gesto pareció llamar la atención de James —Entonces, aún no sabemos sus nombres —comentó, claramente refiriéndose a Harry y Teddy.

—Eh... me llamo Harry White... —Se presentó Harry, dándole una rápida mirada—, y él es mi hermano Ted —agregó señalando a Teddy.

—Que hay —saludo Teddy por inercia y luego hizo una mueca. Harry reprimió una sonrisa.

—Apellido agradable—dijo Sirius, ganándose otra mirada de Lily, lo que hizo que levantara las manos en señal de rendición.

—¿En dónde han estudiado hasta ahora? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—Salem —respondió Teddy, aunque sin mirar a Remus.

—Pero son de aquí, ¿no? —preguntó James—. Digo, por el acento.

—Sí, nuestra familia es británica —respondió Harry, esta vez sosteniéndole la mirada—, pero nos mudamos de chicos por el trabajo de nuestro padre.

—Es extraño que no se nos informara de ustedes —comentó James, algo confuso—. ¿Creí que para ese tipo de cosas estábamos los Premios Anuales?

—Estamos para velar por las buenas relaciones entre profesores y alumnos, Potter —comentó Lily en voz baja—. Orientamos a los alumnos dentro de sus actividades escolares y permitimos que los profesores se concentren en el aprendizaje...

—¿No iba más por el camino de hacer cumplir las normas? —preguntó James, alzando las cejas—. Después de todo somos jefes de los perfectitos.

—Prefectos —lo corrigió Remus, un poco exasperado.

—A ustedes me refería, sí —afirmó James, como si no entendiera la acotación.

—Pues claro que velamos por el cumplimiento de las normas —dijo Lily con cansancio—. Eso es justo lo que quería decir cuando dije... ¡Oh, olvídalo!

James sonrió cuando Lily miró hacia otro lado, y, por un momento, se quedó totalmente absorto. Al mismo tiempo que "Wood, Pamela" fue proclamada una ¡Gryffindor!, Sirius le dio un fuerte puntapié a James, haciéndolo gritar. Los aplausos acallaron la exclamación y las risas de alrededor.

—Fue nuestra culpa que no les avisaran, creo —dijo Harry con confianza, tratando de retomar la conversación—. No era para que llegáramos aún. De hecho, no tenemos ni los libros ni nada de lo necesario para comenzar las clases —Se frotó detrás del cuello, pareciendo apenado—. El viaje se adelantó, y como no tenemos dónde quedarnos, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que bien podíamos adelantar también nuestros planes.

—Oh, ya veo... Sí, eso lo explica —James asintió con una sonrisa que Harry devolvió lo mejor que pudo.

—Van a cursar séptimo año, ¿no? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí, esa es la idea —contestó Teddy, está vez mirándolo.

—¡Entonces serán nuestros compañeros! —exclamó Sirius y, rápidamente, señalo a Lily que la Ceremonia de Selección ya había terminado. Lily frunció el ceño.

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie en la mesa de profesores, con los brazos abiertos y expresión radiante.

—¡Bienvenidos! –saludó con entusiasmo-. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Sé que ya os he hecho esperar más de lo debido, por eso no me dilataré, pero les pido que no os dejéis embotar completamente los sentidos por nuestra exquisita cena, ya que después quisiera compartir unas cuantas palabras importantes con todos vosotros. Por ahora, ¡a rellenar!

—¡Ya era hora! —Sirius comenzó a llenar su plato de todo lo que podía alcanzar. Colagusano lo siguió un segundo después.

Harry no había comido nada desde el desayuno, y, a pesar de su conmoción y nerviosismo, se sentía muy hambriento y sediento. Cogió algo de puré y pollo, pero deseaba más que nada un poco de tarta de melaza.

—Um... tal parece que nadie aquí nos va a presentar, Very —dijo la chica al lado de Harry a su compañera—. Un gusto, me llamo Lubmilla, Brown.

Harry parpadeó un poco. ¿Brown?... Bueno, se parecía un poco a Lavender —Un gusto —Teddy repitió el saludo.

—Por aquí está Verenice Frobisher, o Very para los amigos —presentó Lubmilla a su amiga y luego, echando una ojeada al frente, continuó—, y por allá están Mary Macdonald y Denise Williams.

Harry y Teddy asintieron con cortesía hacia cada una.

—A Lily ya la presentaron —agregó Lubmilla en un tono que dejaba entrever una pizca de envidia—, pero ojo, ella está tomada por James.

Lily tosió un poco y miró a Lubmilla. Su rostro estaba un poco sonrosado, aunque Harry no pudo definir si era por vergüenza o por el acceso de tos.

—¡Nada de estar tomada por nadie! —exclamó Lily un poco demasiado agudo—. ¡Por favor, Lubmilla!, ¡ya no estamos para estas niñerías!

James estaba observando toda la conversación con mal disimulo. Sirius, Remus y Colagusano compartieron algunas sonrisas.

—No lo decía con mala intención, Lily —replicó Lubmilla con soltura—. Sólo no quiero que Harry, o Ted, se enemisten con nuestros chicos por falta de información —Lily la miró con seriedad y Lubmilla se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, va a ser emocionante tener nuevos compañeros de curso... Sobretodo, si son tan lindos como ustedes.

Sirius soltó una risa ahogada, la cual parecía muy similar al sonido que hace un perro al estar atorado con un hueso.

—¿Hay algún problema, querido Sirius? —preguntó Lubmilla con una sonrisa.

—No, para nada —negó Sirius—, pero creí que yo era tu preferido, Lub.

—Las cosas cambian —comentó Lubmilla, misteriosamente, y luego compartió una risita con su amiga.

Sirius movió los labios casi imperceptiblemente y un segundo después James, Peter y él comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente. Incluso Remus parecía estar tratando de sofocar su risa embutiéndose un pedazo de pan.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Lubmilla, frunciendo el ceño. No obtuvo respuesta.

—Ignóralos, Lub —dijo Verenice Frobisher y ambas comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Varios minutos pasaron entre charlas aisladas. James y Sirius sólo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, enfocados en comer, pero Remus y Lily estaban hablando animadamente con Mary Macdonald y Denise Williams. Los postres no tardaron en aparecer.

—¿Qué clases van a tomar? —preguntó Remus a Harry y Teddy; parecía que ese había sido el anterior tema de conversación.

—Eh... Bueno, sólo tomaremos Encantamientos, Defensa, um... Transformaciones, Herbología y Pociones, ya que son las más parecida a nuestras anteriores mejores asignaturas —contestó Harry, sirviéndose un pedazo de tarta de melaza.

—Nosotros llevamos todas esas —comentó James, señalando a Sirius y a Remus con un tenedor, rociándolos con migajas; estaba comiendo una porción de pastel de zanahoria.

—Yo estoy en la clase de Estudios Muggles, también —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza para ocultar su sonrisa. Apostaba que Sirius había decidido llevar Estudios Muggles por pura rebeldía.

—Lily y yo estamos en Runas Antiguas —indicó Remus. Lily asintió—. ¿En Salem enseñan alguna de esas asignaturas? —Harry asintió—. Entonces, podrían continuarlas aquí. Nosotros los ayudaríamos.

—No lo sé —comentó Teddy con una mueca—. No es que nos desagrade el estudio, pero creo que las clases aquí son más exigentes y no quisiéramos fallar por tomar demasiado.

—Sobretodo siendo el último año —coincidió Harry.

—Eso es inteligente —aprobó Lily. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír—. Es mejor tratar de esforzarte en lo que sabes y desarrollarte en ello, que pasar una clase a duras penas sólo por hacerlo.

—¡Ha hablado nuestra Premio Anual, señores! —exclamó Sirius con seriedad—. ¡Honren sus palabras!

James, Remus y Colagusano alzaron sus copas con grandilocuencia, haciendo que muchas de las chicas alrededor rieran. Lily sólo sonrió un poco, esforzándose por no parecer divertida. Las sobras de los postres desaparecieron unos minutos más tarde y el pro fesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie.

—Ahora que todos estamos más que satisfechos y muy contentos, les daré los avisos habituales de cada año —dijo en tono jovial—. Como ya sabéis los antiguos estudiantes, el bosque dentro del área del colegio está prohibido para todos ustedes, y se les pide, por sexta vez, cesar en sus intentos por esquivar las ramas de nuestro Sauce Boxeador.

Remus estaba mirándose las manos con atención. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de satisfacción.

—Es necesario también recordarles que no debéis hacer magia fuera de clases y que nuestro celador, el señor Filch, al igual que vuestros prefectos, están para hacer cumplir esta y el resto de prohibiciones, por lo que deben respetar su autoridad.

Sirius susurró algo sobre "perfectitos" y Harry resopló.

—Quiero que le den la bienvenida a nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Meadows, a quien, personalmente, considero la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Algunos estudiantes aplaudieron con calidez, sobretodo los Ravenclaws. Harry reconoció a Dorcas Meadows de la foto que Moody le había enseñado años atrás. Era una mujer mayor de aspecto refinado, pero de semblante pacífico. Meadows inclinó levemente la cabeza cuando fue presentada y luego fijo su atención en las siguientes palabras de Dumbledore.

—Las pruebas de _quidditch_ tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los interesados deben ponerse en contacto con sus respectivos Jefes de Casa.

—¡Y no se confundan de casa, por favor! —exclamó James, lo suficientemente alto para que el profesor Dumbledore lo escuchara. La mayor parte del comedor rió, incluyendo el director y unos cuantos profesores.

—Muy buena acotación, señor Potter —dijo Dumbledore con ojos brillantes. Luego se puso totalmente serio—. Ahora, un anuncio más alarmante. Como todos sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores están ganando fuerzas...

Los murmullos se esparcieron por todo el comedor. James y Sirius compartieron miradas solemnes y Remus no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Sin embargo, Harry notó que Colagusano temblaba. Desvió su mirada hasta Teddy, quien tenía una arruga débil entre las cejas.

—No voy a dejar de repetir lo importante que es el que todos permanezcamos unidos, en lazos de hermandad y compañerismo, para que podamos batallar y resistir con fuerza lo que el futuro nos traiga... Sé que actualmente es difícil disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida cuando vemos y leemos la peligrosa y triste situación actual, pero les pido que gocen, y sonrían y vivan, sin temores y sin conflictos, teniendo esperanza en que el bien siempre triunfa al final, por muy oscuro que el camino hasta allí sea.

Harry respiró con profundidad, perdido en las palabras.

—Los instamos, también, a acatar las restricciones de seguridad que desde el año pasado se han dispuesto, en particular, la regla que prohíbe estar fuera a deshoras. Sé que son jóvenes y sólo desean tener una aventura tras otra, pero piensen que tanto nosotros como sus seres queridos lo único que deseamos es verlos bien y felices... Por último, si alguno de ustedes se percatara de cualquier cosa extraña o situación sospechosa, por favor, repórtenlo a alguno de los profesores sin demora —Por un instante el Gran Comedor quedó en completo silencio hasta que Dumbledore sonrió—. Ya los he cansado lo suficiente hoy y ya es muy tarde, por lo que muy buenas noches y que descansen placenteramente. ¡Al colchón!

Los alumnos se pusieron de pie como uno solo, haciendo rechinar con estruendo las bancas; Lily se adelantó para ayudar a los prefectos con los estudiantes de primer año. Harry hizo tiempo para que el resto de alumnos pasaran, y para tratar de acostumbrarse al hecho que de nuevo era un estudiante y que pronto se dirigiría a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. A pocos asientos de distancia James y Sirius tampoco tenían intenciones de marcharse.

—Señores White, señor Potter —escuchó a la profesora McGonagall llamarlos y se volteó para verla acercarse entre el tumulto de estudiantes—. Señor Potter, veo que ya conoce a nuestros nuevos estudiantes, así que espero que no haya ningún inconveniente en que les muestre el camino a la Sala Común y mañana los guíe a sus clases.

—Ninguno, profesora —afirmó James, dándole una amplia sonrisa—. Sólo déjelos en mis manos.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró con cierta desconfianza.

—Nosotros ayudaremos, profesora McGonagall —dijo Remus, llegando a ese lado de la mesa.

—Gracias Lupin, si usted ayuda me sentiré más segura —dijo la profesora McGonagall con seriedad—. Muy buenas noches —Y se marchó.

James frunció el ceño —¿Si no me tiene confianza por qué aceptó mi nombramiento?... —Se tocó el pecho con dramatismo—. Me siento herido.

Sirius resopló.

—El por qué te hicieron Premio Anual se ha convertido en uno de los grandes misterios del mundo mágico, Cornamenta —contestó Remus—. Te aseguro que yo mismo he buscado una respuesta plausible y no he podido encontrarla.

—Gracias, Lunático —refunfuño James—. Tus palabras me inspiran.

Remus sonrió y luego miró hacia Harry y Teddy.

—Sólo sígannos... y traten de ir aprendiendo el camino —les dijo, avanzando junto a James y Sirius. Colagusano los estaba esperando en las puertas del comedor.

—Se lo aprenderán —dijo Sirius con complicidad—. Les enseñaremos el camino más corto.

—Sólo si juran solemnemente no revelar el secreto —agregó James con extrema seriedad. Harry y Teddy sonrieron.

Salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por las escaleras de mármol, en silencio. Por un momento a Harry le pareció extraño. No creía que sus presencias les incomodaran y sabía que no eran del tipo tranquilo, aparte de Remus. Colagusano no le importaba, de todas formas sólo parecía perezoso, pero su padre y Sirius eran otra cosa. No fue hasta que vio a Sirius mirando disimuladamente a James con una leve preocupación que se preguntó qué se estaba perdiendo.

Llegaron a un pasillo y corrieron un tapiz que Harry sabía llegaba al cuarto piso. Subieron por una estrecha escalera y, con una previa advertencia de Remus, Harry y Teddy saltaron un escalón falso. Harry le agradeció con sinceridad; había olvidado por completo que ese escalón estaba ahí. Después de llegar al cuarto piso subieron hasta el quinto y llegaron a una puerta que sólo se abrió cuando Remus le pidió, amablemente, que lo hiciera. A los pocos minutos se encontraban en el corredor que conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—¡Electricidad! —le dijo James a la Señora Gorda

—¿Ustedes saben lo que es eso? —preguntó la Señora Gorda, sin abrirse.

—Es un invento muggle —explicó Sirius, sonriente—. Sirve para que muchas de sus cosas se puedan mover o funcionar... ¡Es como magia!

La Dama Gorda sólo le dio una mirada escéptica y los dejó pasar.

—La contraseña cambia cada tanto —les dijo Remus a Harry y Teddy, mientras iban entrando por el agujero del retrato—, así que les recomiendo revisar el tablón de anuncios de vez en cuando.

—¿A quien se le ocurrió "electricidad"? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

—Charity Burbage —respondió James—. Es la nueva prefecta.

Al entrar Harry miró alrededor. La Sala Común era tan acogedora como recordaba: repleta de sillones esponjosos y viejas mesas desvencijadas. La chimenea le daba una calidez reconfortante y Harry estuvo tentado a quedarse ahí, junto al fuego, toda la noche.

—¡Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada! —exclamó Sirius, extendiendo los brazos. Sólo había unos cuantos alumnos ahí, de los cursos superiores—. ¿Qué les parece?

—Genial —respondió Harry con sinceridad.

—Excelente —comentó Teddy, sonriendo—. Sin duda más medieval que Salem, pero mucho más acogedor.

—Nuestros dormitorios están detrás de esa puerta —explicó Remus, señalando una de las dos existentes—. La otra conduce a los de las chicas... Cada curso comparte un dormitorio, así que seguramente ya deben haber agregado un par de camas al nuestro.

Harry asintió, luciendo atento.

—Por ahí está el tablón —Remus lo señaló—, y la chimenea está conectada a la Red Flu... Eso es todo.

Sin decir nada, James encabezó la marcha hacia los dormitorios. No estaban del todo cansados, pero deseaban ponerse sus pijamas y tirarse en sus camas cómodamente. Subieron hasta el final de una escalera de caracol y llegaron a la misma habitación en la que Harry había dormido sus siete años en Hogwarts. Curioso...

—Te han arrinconado, Colagusano —se burló Sirius y Harry vio que, efectivamente, una de las camas estaba pegada a la pared que conducía a los baños.

Colagusano dijo algo entre dientes y cogiendo su pijama se fue al baño a cambiarse. Remus se acercó a la cama del costado y rebuscó en su baúl por su propio pijama, mientras James y Sirius se tiraron con todo y túnica sobre las suyas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que traen? —preguntó James.

Harry había encontrado un baúl en una de las camas desocupadas y lo había abierto para descubrir su mochila, su bolsa de piel de moke, su ropa y su dinero acomodados dispersamente en el amplio espacio.

—Eh... sí, esto es todo —contestó, pasándole un pijama a Teddy, quien de inmediato se empezó a cambiar.

—¿No tienen túnicas para el colegio? —preguntó Sirius saltando de su cama y acercándose.

—No, aún no —respondió Harry, sacándose las botas—. Pensábamos ir de compras el sábado para conseguir las túnicas, los libros y todo lo demás.

James se deslizó de su cama y abrió su propio baúl. Sirius empezó a curiosear dentro del baúl de Harry.

—Canuto, por Merlín, deja las cosas de Harry en paz —dijo Remus desde su cama.

—Tú déjame en paz a mi, Lunático —dijo Sirius, sin mirarle. Estaba sosteniendo la bolsa de piel de moke—. Esto es de moke, ¿no?

—Sí, un regalo por mi séptimo cumpleaños de un buen amigo —dijo Harry,

—Debe ser un muy buen amigo —comentó Sirius, tratando de meter la mano por la abertura, la cual en un instante se encogió tanto que no se veía. Al poco tiempo la bolsa misma empezó a encogerse—. Son muy raros los productos de piel de moke, y caros.

Harry asintió vagamente, colocándose la camisa del pijama. De pronto, unas telas pesadas le cayeron encima, tapándolo. Escuchó la risita de Colagusano, quien al parecer había vuelto, antes de descubrirse. Eran dos túnicas negras.

—Ustedes son de mi talla, así que se las presto para mañana —dijo James con una sonrisa.

—No tienes que hacerlo —afirmó Harry, agradecido, pero abrumado—. Podemos arreglarnos con cualquier cosa, de verdad, y el profesor Dumbledore sabe que no tenemos la vestimenta escolar, así que...

—Nada de eso. No nos desprecien, que somos rencorosos —dijo Sirius, soltando al fin la bolsa de piel de moke, la cual ahora parecía una diminuta pelotita de cuero—. ¿Qué es lo que guardas ahí?

Remus resopló, obviamente en señal de frustración.

—Pequeños secretos —dijo Harry, misteriosamente. Sirius alzó una ceja—. Todos tenemos algunos, ¿no?

—Me gusta este chico —comentó James, riendo. Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se fue de regreso a su cama, aún sin cambiarse.

—No tengo ganas de dormir, así que nadie lo haga —determinó Sirius después de pocos segundos.

James se encogió de hombros y Colagusano se quedó quieto a su orden. Remus, sin embargo, cogió sus mantas y se cubrió. Sólo por diversión, Teddy lo imitó, escogiendo la cama a su lado.

—¡Hey!, ¡ustedes dos!, ¡no son agradables! —afirmó Sirius, ceñudo.

Harry suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Con sus antiguos compañeros de cuarto hubiera estado bromeando en un ambiente cómodo y semisomnoliento. Pero aquí, con las versiones jóvenes de su padre, padrino y ex profesor, no podía llegar a relajarse; sin contar la presencia de Colagusano, que lo ponía muy ansioso.

—Estaba pensando en la canción del sombrero —dijo James de repente.

Sirius se volteó a mirarlo —¿Esa espeluznante canción? —preguntó, medio divertido y medio preocupado—. No le hagas caso, Cornamenta... ¡Es un sombrero!, ¿qué puede saber un sombrero?

—Más que tú, sin duda —respondió Remus, destapándose—. Es el mismo mensaje que el año pasado. Nos está pidiendo que todas las casas nos unamos para enfrentar el peligro fuera de estas paredes.

—¿Y cree que lo vamos a hacer? —dijo Sirius con incredulidad—. La rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin viene desde los mismos fundadores, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Y es por eso mismo que el Sombrero Seleccionador sabe lo que está diciendo —replicó Remus—. Después de todo, los cuatro fundadores lo encantaron con sus ideas y creencias para que pudiera seleccionar a los estudiantes cuando ellos no estuvieran. Sin embargo, nos pide olvidar las diferencias, perdonar los errores y dejar los pleitos de lado. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

—Que es muy idealista —dijo Sirius con sorna.

Remus dejó escapar un sonido de pura frustración. Teddy, quien se había alzado en sus codos para observar, resopló.

—Que tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo bien esta vez—dijo James, ganándose la atención de todos—. Ellos dejaron que su amistad se rompiera por sus ideales y al final esa pequeña disputa trajo todo esto, ¿no?... Voldemort es el descendiente de Slytherin después de todo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Sirius lo rompió —¿Y qué propones?, ¿hacernos amigos de _Quejicus_?

—Claro que no —respondió James, rápidamente—. Yo sólo... —Suspiró audiblemente—. Creo que todos deberíamos dejar de andar armando tanto lío... Quiero decir, simplemente ya no hay que hacerles caso.

—Jamás has dicho algo tan cierto, James —dijo Remus, complacido.

—Ya habías decidido dejar de ser un estúpido arrogante por tu amada Lily —afirmó Sirius, no del todo feliz—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Que se los estoy pidiendo a ustedes —dijo James, mirando hacia Sirius—. Sobre todo a ti, Canuto. Sé que los Slytherin son un grupo desagradable, sobretodo con los que anda Snape, pero nada ganamos metiéndonos en problemas como niños malcriados o... —Miró a Remus— perjudicando nuestra amistad por ellos.

Sirius lo miró por un momento y luego asintió levemente. Peter asintió con pereza, acurrucándose ya entre las mantas.

—Dejemos esas cosas para después de Hogwarts, donde nos enfrentaremos con la realidad, y donde cada quien mostrará de qué lado está —agregó James, mirando el dosel de su cama—. Por ahora, no estamos allá afuera, no aún, y aún no es nuestro asunto... Sólo disfrutemos este último año, ¿está bien?

Remus sonrió y Sirius se encogió de hombros con soltura y se dispuso a ponerse su pijama. Harry se quedó observando el perfil de su padre. Le agradaba mucho escucharlo decir algo tan maduro y, sin poder evitarlo, lo comparó con aquel James que había visto en los recuerdos de Snape, donde le había parecido tan engreído y poco respetable. Ahora más que nunca entendía lo que Sirius le había dicho aquella vez junto a la chimenea: "Un gran número de personas hacen el idiota a los quince. Él lo superó".

Sirius le tiró una almohada a James y este, a regañadientes, empezó a cambiarse de ropa. Harry suspiró y se hundió en su colchón, pensando en las últimas palabras de su padre, y decidiendo, mientras el cansancio lo vencía, que se permitiría hacerles caso y por ahora no se preocuparía de lo estaba sucediendo allá afuera. Como una vez le había dicho Hagrid, lo que tuviera que llegar, llegaría, y ya habría tiempo de plantarle cara.

* * *

Nota: Fragmentos de las reflexiones finales de Harry extraídos de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix y Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, respectivamente.


	5. El rencor de Snape

Todos los derechos: lugares, personajes y diálogos reconocibles, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus asociados. Yo solo estoy disfrutando al escribir esta historia sobre el mágico mundo que ella creó. No busco ningún beneficio lucrativo.

* * *

Capítulo 05

El rencor de Snape

No iba a pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla, ya no era un niño después de todo y sabía diferenciar la realidad de los sueños. Tampoco iba a desear que nada hubiera sucedido; muchas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, o en el futuro, y ni una sola vez ese deseo le fue concedido. Tampoco iba a quedarse en cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada, suprimido en la miseria, cuando su padre y su padrino estaban jalándole las mantas cada tanto, instándolo a levantarse.

—¿Acaso tienen diez años? —preguntó Harry con la voz ahogada por la almohada.

—¿Acaso tú los tienes? —respondió la voz de James—. ¡Eres más difícil de despertar que Canuto! —"!Oi!", exclamó Sirius—. ¡Vamos!, ¡ha levantarse!... ¡Lunático!, ¡danos una mano aquí!

Harry se volteó, resoplando. James y Sirius le sonreían desde ambos lados del dosel, y Teddy estaba mirándolos entretenido desde la cama de al lado. Remus se encontraba ordenando su mochila, aparentemente indiferente. Los cuatro ya estaban vestidos con las túnicas para el colegio.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué vienen esos nombres raros con los que se llaman? —preguntó Harry, sentándose.

Los labios de Teddy temblaron. James y Sirius compartieron una mirada.

—Todos tenemos pequeños secretos, ¿no? —comentó Sirius, altivo, repitiendo lo que Harry había dicho la noche anterior.

Teddy resopló y Harry alzó ambas cejas, divertido.

—Son por la forma que toman nuestros patronus —contestó Remus, caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Lunático! —lo regaño Sirius—, ¡no reveles nuestros pequeños secretos!

Remus lo ignoró —¿Quieres que te esperemos, Harry? —le preguntó con una sonrisa amable. Colagusano salió del baño en ese momento y se apresuró al lado de sus amigos.

—No, no. Eh... vayan yendo. Recuerdo bastante bien el camino —contestó Harry, parándose con prontitud. Remus asintió.

—Yo me quedaré a esperarlo —comentó Teddy—. Si no lo hago, seguramente no llega a tiempo.

—Nos vemos, entonces —dijo James, recogiendo su mochila desde su cama. Sirius, Remus y Colagusano lo siguieron.

Cuando los cuatro salieron de la habitación, Harry se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Teddy envió un _muffliato_ hacia la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

—Te escuché despertar un par de veces durante la noche —comentó Teddy.

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró —Tuve sueños muy extraños... —Parpadeó—. Eh... aunque ahora no puedo recordar ninguno.

—Suele pasar —indicó Teddy en voz apagada.

—¿Tú no dormiste? —le preguntó Harry, mirándolo con preocupación.

—No mucho —Teddy sonrió y luego su sonrisa cayó—. Fue... No fue nada fácil verlo... A mi padre... Siempre quise conocerlo, sólo que nunca imaginé algo como esto —Miró alrededor y luego a Harry—. Para ti debe ser más difícil.

—El sentimiento no es diferente por tener frente a ti a tus dos padres muertos en vez de sólo a uno —murmuró Harry. Teddy bajó la mirada—. No quise darte este sufrimiento, Ted. Yo...

—Detente —dijo Teddy, negando con la cabeza; su voz sonaba un poco ahogada—. Fue mi elección, Harry. Sabía lo complicado que sería. Sabía en lo que me metía. Así que nada de echarte la responsabilidad... Ya no soy un niño para que tengas que responder por mí.

Harry lo miró —Lo sé, pero aún así me preocupo por ti — Teddy levantando la mirada y sonrió con tristeza—, y sé que vamos a tener que pasar a través de muchas cosas, por lo que si en algún momento sientes que necesitas un respiro, sólo dímelo y haré lo que sea para dártelo.

—¿Y que hay de ti? —preguntó Teddy—. ¿No crees que necesitarás algún descanso?

—He pasado por mucho más que tú, Ted... —explicó Harry con aspecto sombrío—, y he aprendido que el verdadero descanso sólo llega al final.

Teddy asintió lentamente, mirando hacia la cama vacía de Remus —Entonces, tal vez yo debería aprender eso.

Harry no respondió. Se volvió a parar y fue a buscar la túnica que su padre le había prestado —Voy a ducharme o llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día de clases —Se encaminó hacia el baño.

—Clases... sobre eso — Teddy frunció levemente el ceño—, ¿mantendremos perfil bajo ahí también?

—Hazlo tal y como lo hiciste en tú séptimo año —le contestó Harry, pero un par de pasos después se detuvo—. Aunque será mejor que no te excedas en transformaciones.

Teddy sonrió con cierto aire de satisfacción, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry le envió una mirada de advertencia antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño. Veinte minutos después, ambos bajaron hacia la Sala Común, donde algunos estudiantes se encontraban charlando amenamente, en espera del inicio de clases.

—Buenos días —los saludó Lily, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con Mary Macdonald y Denise Williams, quienes les sonrieron—. ¿Recién despiertan?

Teddy señaló a Harry con un dedo acusador. Harry sonrió tímidamente a su madre —Sí, bueno, el viaje me dejó algo cansado, supongo.

—Entiendo —le dijo Lily con una sonrisa—. Deberían apresurarse e ir a desayunar, aún tienen tiempo. La primer clase es Pociones y queda cerca del comedor.

—Oh, sí... Muchas gracias —respondió Harry con torpeza—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —respondió Lily. Mary y Denise asintieron en señal de despedida.

Esta vez el camino se hizo más corto sin todo el nerviosismo de la noche pasada. Teddy se quedó observando todos los lugares donde el castillo era diferente al de su tiempo, seguramente por las restauraciones posguerra; y Harry sólo sonreía, viendo la curiosidad de su ahijado. En menos de quince minutos estaban frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor; entraron y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¡Harry!, ¡Ted! —los llamó James desde el frente de la mesa.

—¿Ya está despierto nuestro bello durmiente? —preguntó Sirius, y Colagusano soltó una risita.

—No es mi costumbre levantarme tan tarde —dijo Harry en tono de disculpa, sentándose—. Culpo al viaje.

—No hay problema —dijo Remus, sonriendo, y luego les tendió a ambos un pergamino—. Son sus horarios. Le dijimos a la profesora McGonagall las clases que probarían. Ahora tenemos...

—Pociones —Harry asintió, sirviéndose algo de desayunar—. Lily nos dijo. Nos la encontramos en la Sala Común.

James lo miró por encima de su vaso de zumo de calabaza, el cual bajó lentamente —Eh... tú, ¿no te gustan las pelirrojas, cierto?

Harry casi se atraganta con un pedazo de tostada, lo que hizo que James alzara ambas cejas y su semblante se llenara de ansiedad. Harry abrió la boca para desmentirlo, pero luego recordó a Ginny y suspiró. Una idea le vino a la cabeza...

—Como cuestión de hecho, sí, me gustan —afirmó Harry, armándose de valor.

La quijada de James cayó unos considerables dos centímetros y Sirius rugió de risa ante su expresión. Colagusano parecía extrañamente complacido. Remus y Teddy miraron a Harry con curiosidad.

Harry sonrió y bebió unos tragos de su propio zumo de calabaza; luego agregó —Mi novia es pelirroja.

Sirius se detuvo por un segundo y luego se rió aún más, si eso era posible. Remus y Teddy se unieron a la risa también; en contraste, Colagusano frunció el ceño. James dejó ir una gran exhalación, cogiéndose el pecho.

—Merlín, Harry, eso fue... Tú... Yo... —James suspiró—. Lo hiciste a propósito —le reprochó, finalmente.

—Lo siento, no lo pude evitar —respondió Harry, sonriente.

—¿Realmente tu novia es pelirroja? —preguntó James con interés.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Harry.

—Son increíbles, ¿no? —dijo James, soñadoramente—. Ese cabello como fuego... y esas pequitas en la nariz... ¡Y ese temperamento!, ¡oh, que temperamento!

—No le des cuerda o no para, Harry —murmuró Sirius, fingiendo secretismo—. Te lo digo por experiencia —James miró de mala forma a Sirius.

—Lily te interesa —afirmó Harry, queriendo saber un poco más.

—Lo hace —respondió James, sin dudar—. Me ha gustado desde siempre... aunque sólo hace un par de años me di cuenta de cuan hondo había caído por ella.

—Es agradable, y muy bonita —comentó Teddy. James lo miró—. Y antes que preguntes, también tengo novia... y es rubia, por cierto.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y James suspiró —Lo siento... es que, bueno, llevo años queriendo conquistarla y apenas he logrado llevar un relación civilizada con ella... Este año es mi última oportunidad.

Harry sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Ahí estaba la prueba de cuan profundamente su padre había amado a su madre, porque nadie podía fingir los sentimientos que brotaban de la voz de James Potter.

—Lo que Sirius comentó ayer, sobre que habías decidido cambiar por Lily, es verdad, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo otra tostada sin ver, con lo que casi mete los dedos en la mermelada.

—Digamos que no he sido el mejor de los chicos —comentó James en un tono entre apenado y risueño—, y a Lily no le gustaba mi actitud, así que he estado intentando...

—Dejar de ser un estúpido arrogante —acotó Sirius.

—Sí... eso —afirmó James con una mueca. Sirius resopló.

—Eh... chicos —interrumpió Remus, mirando su reloj—, deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde a Pociones.

—Tranquilo, Lunático —le dijo Sirius—, el viejo _Sluggy_ sólo nos regañará, ya sabes como es. Deja que Harry y Ted coman algo más.

James asintió y Remus lo miró —Tú tendrías que dar el ejemplo... ¿o qué crees que pensará Lily?

—¡Cierto! —James saltó como un resorte—. ¡Hora de irnos! —Se encaminó hasta la salida del comedor.

—Bien jugado —le dijo Sirius a Remus en voz perezosa—. Sabes que si sacas la carta de Lily él hará cualquier cosa.

Dejando atrás a Colagusano, quien no había pasado al nivel _EXTASIS_ en Pociones, salieron del Gran Comedor. Sirius iba sosteniendo algunos aperitivos para el camino.

—¿Alguno de ustedes juega Quidditch? —preguntó James con interés, mientras bajaban los escalones de piedra hacia las mazmorras.

Teddy negó con la cabeza, pero Harry, después de un momento de duda, asintió.

—¿En _fé fozizión_? —preguntó Sirius con la boca llena de pastel de carne.

—Buscador —respondió Harry, sonriendo. Ver a Sirius así le recordaba un poco a Ron.

—¿Eres bueno? —cuestionó James, dándole una mirada valorativa—. Tienes buena contextura... Yo he jugado esa posición también, cuando no había otra opción, entiéndase: el estúpido de mi ex buscador le gustaba cumplir estúpidos retos. Pero lo mío es ser cazador.

—No sé si soy muy bueno —dijo Harry. Teddy resopló—. Es verdad... —agregó, mirándolo—. He tenido muy buenas escobas, y según un conocido de mi familia usar gafas es una ventaja en el quidditch.

James lo miró, incrédulo —¡Oh!, ¡vamos!... Esa es la peor tontería que he escuchado en mi vida... —Su tono se volvió agudo—. Si alguien prueba que soy bueno en quidditch sólo por mis anteojos, ¡soy capaz de jugar sin ellos!

—Eh... eso no sería bueno, Cornamenta —dijo Remus, algo alarmado.

Sirius negó con la cabeza —¿Recuerdas aquella vez que confundiste a McGonagall con la gata de Filch?

—Oh, sí —James se estremeció—. Pero, ¡Canuto!... ¡No quiero que se dude de mis habilidades!

—Si se piensa con lógica —intervino Remus—, nadie te puede culpar por llevar gafas, y si la vista de las personas que no las usan es tan limitada como para entorpecer sus habilidades, entonces todos deberían usarlas.

—Um... no es mala idea —dijo Sirius, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros—. Sólo piénsenlo... Si a cada jugador se le puede dar gafas que mejoren su visión, ¡entonces el quidditch se elevaría a otro nivel!

Remus resopló —Con escobas cada vez más rápidas en el mercado, lo que algún día vamos a necesitar son binoculares especiales para ralentizar las jugadas.

Harry y Teddy no pudieron evitar reír. Sin embargo, antes que alguno de los demás preguntara por qué lo hacían, una voz silbante se escuchó por delante.

—Leones en territorio enemigo.

Se detuvieron abruptamente. Cinco Slytherins se encontraban en la intersección de dos pasillos, bloqueando el camino. Harry se sintió inquieto al reconocer entre ellos a un joven Severus Snape, con su cabello grasiento y nariz ganchuda, de pie a la izquierda del que estaba a la cabeza.

—Que yo sepa, ninguna parte de este castillo es tuya, Mulciber —dijo James, luciendo despreocupado—. Así que despejen el camino, ahora.

Los dos Slytherins a la derecha de Mulciber rieron con desprecio, el del extremo izquierdo los siguió un segundo después —¿Desde cuando tú nos das órdenes, Potter? —dijo uno de los primeros; tenía el cabello gris y nariz afilada—. ¿O es que te sientes avalentonado por esa placa en tu pecho?

—Yo no necesito ninguna placa para ser valiente, Travers —respondió James y luego sonrió—. Aunque, por supuesto, no creo que en realidad ninguno de ustedes sepa lo que significa ser valiente.

—Como si tú lo supieras —espetó Snape, enviándole a James una mirada de puro rencor—. Valentía no es atacar cuatro contra uno.

Sirius parecía estar listo para sacar su varita y Remus tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Por otro lado, la expresión de Harry era neutral, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionaría si comenzaba un enfrentamiento entre su padre y Snape.

—Que yo recuerde, a lo mucho hemos sido dos contra uno, Snape —James se encogió de hombros, con una pizca de su antigua prepotencia—, y creo que me concederás la razón al decir que si no hubiera sido de esa manera tú ahora estuvieses en Azkaban, preparando el lugar para tus amigotes, por haber matado a alguno de nosotros.

Snape se encrespó, blanco de rabia, y estaba a punto de responder cuando Mulciber lo silencio, alzando una mano frente a él.

—Bastante gracioso, Potter —dijo Mulciber con una sonrisa demasiado sádica para el gusto de Harry—, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya no nos molestaremos por ustedes aquí... Se nos han dado deberes más importantes —James apretó los puños—. Ya habrá tiempo después para cazarlos uno por uno... Empezando contigo, Potter.

—Y también contigo, Black —le dijo Travers a Sirius, con repugnancia—. Por que la traición a la sangre es la primera que se pagará.

Sirius se quiso adelantar pero James se lo impidió, extendiendo un brazo.

—Y les seguirán los mestizos y los _sangre sucia_ —continuó el Slytherin junto a Travers con voz áspera y tono insultante.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo James con rigidez—. Como dicen, es mejor no contar tus _snitch_ antes de atraparlas.

—Tan arrogante como siempre —se burló Snape con acritud, aún furioso—. De nada te va a servir eso allá afuera, Potter. No podrás esconderte bajo las faldas de Dumbledore, como su favorito, nunca más... —Miró a Harry y Teddy—. Y no importa cuantos amiguitos hagas, ninguno de ellos va a serte de gran ayuda.

Sirius apartó el brazo de James y se adelantó, causando que Snape sacara su varita. Sirius imitó el movimiento y ambos se apuntaron el uno al otro con expresiones de intenso odio. El resto de Slytherins se pusieron alertas.

—Antes que llegues a James tendrás que pasar sobre mí, Quejicus —afirmó Sirius en un susurro vehemente.

—Si ese es tu deseo, Black, con gusto lo concederé —replicó Snape con un brillo malévolo en los ojos—. Me entretendré viendo a cada uno de ustedes caer antes de llegar a San Potter, el amigo de los débiles y desvalidos.

—Sirius, retrocede —dijo James, sin apartar la vista de Snape; estaba temblando de rabia, aún con los puños apretados. Sirius no se movió—. ¡Sirius!

Sirius parpadeó y luego, poco a poco, fue retrocediendo hasta llegar al lado de James. Ni él ni Snape bajaron las varitas. James apartó la varita de Sirius e intentó avanzar, sin embargo, Snape lo sujetó de la túnica con la mano libre, deteniéndolo. Esta vez fue Remus quien impidió que Sirius se abalanzara sobre Snape.

—El tiempo de la venganza llegará, Potter —dijo Snape con voz entusiasta y algo demencial—. Te haré pagar cada una de las que me has hecho, a ti y a todos los tuyos... No habrá día en que estés en paz, y te aseguro que llegará el momento en el que desees tanto morir que me lo vas a suplicar.

Harry se adelantó, sin poder soportarlo más, lleno de rabia y de dolor. No podía evitar sentirse herido por las palabras de Snape hacia su padre, pero ¿qué era lo que había estado esperando? Sabía de su rivalidad y sabía que Snape odiaba a James, y que todo lo que había hecho por Harry había sido sólo por Lily. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía traicionado?... Sin embargo, antes que pudiera hacer algo, se escuchó una exclamación:

—¡Déjalo en paz! —Era Lily, y detrás de ella se acercaban Verenice Frobisher de Gryffindor, cuatro Ravenclaws y dos Hufflepuffs.

James y Snape, como uno, voltearon a verla. Lily había sacado su varita y se estaba abriendo camino entre los otros cuatro Slytherins.

—¡He dicho que lo dejes en paz, Snape! —volvió a exclamar Lily, llegando al lado de James. Instintivamente, Harry se colocó a su lado.

Por el rostro de Snape pasaron miles de expresiones y colores hasta que se quedó quieto y pálido. Con un movimiento brusco envió a James al suelo. Remus y Sirius lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—Y que no les quepa duda que de esto voy a informar al profesor Slughorn —les dijo Lily a los Slytherins, quienes sólo sonrieron con malicia; todos menos un inexpresivo Snape. Lily se volteó hacia James—. ¿Estás bien?

James asintió levemente mientras se alisaba la túnica —Gracias por defenderme, pero no debiste hacerlo —afirmó con seriedad—. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mí.

—Es mi deber ayudar a los estudiantes —dijo Lily, señalando su placa, luego sonrió—. Además, sé defenderme muy bien sola, Potter, no tienes que preocuparte por mí... —Desvió la mirada cuando James le sonrió—. Eh... vayamos yendo o llegaremos tarde.

Lily regresó por donde había venido, reuniéndose con Verenice Frobisher. James, Sirius y Remus la siguieron sin protestar, aunque Sirius nunca le dio la espalda a los Slytherins.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Teddy a Harry, cuando varios segundos después avanzó también, distraído.

—Sí —afirmó Harry, mirando de reojo hacia Snape, quien tenía su mirada fija en Lily y James—. No es nada.

Alcanzaron a los demás a tiempo de escuchar a uno de los Hufflepuffs —Es la primera vez que no hacen nada contra Mulciber y su grupo.

—Pues no te acostumbres, Richard —le dijo Sirius con rudeza.

Remus miró a Sirius y luego le sonrió a los Hufflepuffs —Hemos decidido que vamos a disfrutar nuestro último año aquí... Sólo pura y sana diversión... y estudio —Sirius resopló.

—Pensé que encontraban divertido maldecir a los Slytherins —cuestionó el otro Hufflepuff. Harry fue vagamente conciente que su rostro le era conocido.

—Es divertido —dijo Sirius, sonriente, ganándose duras miradas de Lily y Remus. James sólo sonreía, algo absorto.

—¡Oh!, ¡ahí están! —exclamó Slughorn, viéndolos venir; como siempre, su prominente estómago parecía ocupar un gran lugar ante él—. ¡Pensé que nadie se iba a presentar!

—Lo siento, profesor Slughorn —se disculpó Lily. Otros repitieron la disculpa—. Hubo un problema de camino. Si le parece bien, le informaré después de clases.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, querida —contestó Slughorn, algo consternado—. Bueno, entonces... ¡adentro muchachos!, que ya hemos perdido un par de valiosos minutos.

El aula de Pociones ya estaba rebosando de vapores y olores cuando todos entraron. Se dividieron rápidamente por casas, quedando Snape, el único Slytherin de la clase, compartiendo una mesa con los dos Hufflepuffs.

—Tierra llamando a Cornamenta —dijo Sirius, chasqueando los dedos frente a James, al llegar a una de las mesas al frente del aula—. Si sigues así terminarás casado apenas te hayas graduado, ¿sabes?

James lo miró y acentuó su sonrisa, luego se volvió hacia Harry —No tienen libros ni ingredientes, ¿cierto? —No esperó respuesta—. Tú compartirás conmigo. Ted —agregó, mirando a Teddy—, tú con Lunático.

Harry iba a replicar pero Teddy le tapó la boca con la mano —Gracias.

—No hay problema —dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, hoy, como nuestra primera lección, vamos a preparar una de mis pociones favoritas... ¡La poción _multijugos_! —explicó Slughorn con entusiasmo; su barriga parecía bailar con júbilo—. Es ciertamente una de las pociones más complicadas, y de no ser preparada correctamente puede traer muchos problemas a quien la beba, pero también es uno de los brebajes más estudiados por nosotros, los maestros en la materia... —Su barriga rebotó nuevamente—. ¡Ah!, esta poción esconde muchos, muchos secretos... ¡Bien!, balanzas, libros y todo lo demás listo, por favor.

—¡Profesor Slughorn! —James llamó al profesor—. Por aquí nos faltan dos calderos... y dos balanzas también, para Harry y Ted.

—Sí, sí, ya me lo había comentado la profesora McGonagall —dijo Slughorn, mirando a Harry y a Teddy con curiosidad—. No se preocupen, tengo calderos de sobra y por aquí deben haber algunas balanzas... ¿No necesitan libros e ingredientes, también, muchachos?

—Nosotros compartiremos nuestros libros e ingredientes con ellos, profesor —contestó James con una sonrisa ganadora.

—¡Oh!, ¡muy bien, muy bien! Dignos Gryffindors, ¿eh? —Slughorn asintió hacia ellos con aprobación—. ¡Ah!, pero hay muchos de ustedes ahí... Alguno tendrá que pasar a la mesa de las señoritas Evans y Frobisher —Señaló la mesa del costado, donde sólo estaban las dos jóvenes brujas.

Slughorn se fue hacia el armario para buscar las balanzas, y James miró hacia la mesa de Lily, quien estaba ojeando su ejemplar de "_Moste Potente Potions_". Verenice, en cambio, miraba hacia ellos con expectación.

—Bueno—dijo James, parándose y tratando de no parecer extasiado—, no se preocupen, yo haré el sacrificio de separarme de este gran grupo de...

—Sí, claro —le cortó Sirius, desdeñosamente, y luego sonrió—. Ahórrate las excusas, Cornamenta. ¡Ve y sé feliz!

James le dio una sonrisa contenida y se fue a sentar junto a Lily y Verenice. Ambas chicas lo saludaron, aunque Lily parecía algo incómoda. Slughorn volvió y le entregó a Harry y a Teddy dos balanzas un tanto destartaladas, pero usables, y, cogiéndolos de su escritorio, dos calderos muy bien cuidados.

Harry nunca había aprendido a hacer la poción multijugos en sus anteriores clases en Hogwarts, pero sí había visto a Hermione prepararla en su segundo año, así que algo recordaba. Slughorn les había proporcionado los crisopos cocidos, así que llegarían hasta la etapa intermedia, justo para dejar cocinar la poción por veinticuatro horas. Como mañana no tenían clases, podrían venir a terminarla y presentarla.

Después de cinco minutos todos estaban dejando cocer la _Descurainia sophia_ junto con la centinodia, y pesando o pulverizando el resto de ingredientes. Harry suspiró y miró de reojo a sus padres. James estaba moviendo la boca, charlando en susurros, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en el mortero, posiblemente triturando los crisopos. Lily estaba pesando el cuerno de bicornio y, de vez en cuando, le respondía algo rápido a James: algunas veces con el ceño levemente fruncido, otras tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—El amor vuelve estúpidos a los hombres —murmuró Sirius, siguiendo su mirada—. Pronto vamos a presenciar el horroroso final de un merodeador.

—¿Merodeador? —preguntó Harry, deseando comenzar una conversación.

—Eso somos... Somos los _Merodeadores_ —contestó Sirius, como si fuera algo común que un grupo de chicos se llamara así.

—Es el nombre que estos dos nos pusieron en nuestro quinto año —explicó Remus; él ya estaba triturando el cuerno de bicornio—. Ya ven, tienen esa costumbre de no llamar a las cosas por su nombre real y simple... Yo de ustedes temería, pronto les colocarán algún tipo de apodo.

—Oh, vamos Lunático, muy bien sabes que te gusta tu mote —le dijo Sirius, sonriente. Remus no contestó.

—Eh... bueno, yo nunca he tenido un apodo —Harry sonrió—, pero aquí, Ted, si tiene uno... ¿No es así, Teddy?

Teddy lo miró duramente por un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros —No me importa ser llamado así, ya no de todos modos...

—Déjame adivinar: ¿nombre cariñoso de la infancia? —preguntó Remus, divertido.

—Sí, mi padre me lo puso —afirmó Teddy, mirándolo. Harry trató de sonreírle para confortarlo, aunque él no lo notó—. Y... bueno, hace varios años llegué a ese punto en la adolescencia donde deseaba dejar de ser tratado como a un niño, así que no me sentaba bien que me siguieran llamando Teddy.

Sirius resopló —Que bueno que nadie se preocupó por ponerme ese tipo de nombrecillos. No sé cómo hubieran resultado con mi nombre.

—Siri, ¿tal vez? —preguntó Remus con fingida inocencia.

—Ni se te ocurra, Lunático —declaró Sirius. Remus sonrió—. De cualquier manera, no es que le pongamos nombres raros a todo. Sólo a lo importante... y a lo desagradable... Por ejemplo, Quejicus.

—¿Quejicus? —preguntó Teddy, sabiendo que Harry no lo haría—. ¿El que amenazó a James?

—Ese mismo pelo grasiento, hijo de...

—Sirius —lo instó Remus a detenerse. Sirius cerró la boca con fuerza y Remus suspiró—. Snape y James no se han llevado bien desde... siempre, por lo que sé. Ambos tuvieron una muy mala primera impresión del otro... Fue antes de ser seleccionados; Snape quería entrar a Slytherin y James a Gryffindor, y ninguno era capaz de aceptar que cada casa tiene su mérito.

—Claro —afirmó Sirius con sorna—, y el mérito de los Slytherins es convertirse en mortífagos.

—Esa es una acusación muy fuerte, Sirius —dijo Remus—, y un tanto equivocada...

—Se los ha sorprendido usando artes oscuras —le cortó Sirius, dirigiéndose a Harry y Teddy—. Sólo siguen en Hogwarts por venir de influyentes familias _sangre limpia_ —Hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Apuesto a que incluso han amenazado a los débiles miembros del Consejo Escolar para que no objeten nada.

—No todos los Slytherins practican artes oscuras —replicó Remus—, y no todos los que alguna vez las practicaron se han convertido en magos oscuros o mortífagos. Estás generalizando.

—¿Los escuchaste allá afuera, Remus? —le preguntó Sirius con incredulidad—. Tienen "deberes más importantes" —Soltó una risa despectiva—. Obviamente, tiene que ver con Quien-tú-sabes... Y no me sorprende en absoluto. Mulciber es un maniático, y Selwyn y Gibbon unos estúpidos... y en cuanto a Travers, es un imbécil que hace años me está buscando pleito, y diga lo que diga James, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados con él, ni con Snape, ni con nadie.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, ya que Slughorn estaba pasando por entre las mesas, asegurándose que tuvieran listos el resto de ingredientes para la poción. Harry se apresuró a seguir moliendo sus crisopos.

Cuando el profesor se fue nuevamente a su escritorio, Remus habló —Entiendo que para ti Slytherin represente todo lo malo, Sirius, pero lo que quería decir es que no todos los miembros de esa casa han ido por el mal camino, ¿o acaso olvidas a Andrómeda?

Teddy casi derriba su balanza, y el polvo de cuerno de bicornio que estaba pesando, cuando escuchó el nombre de su abuela —Lo siento... a veces soy algo torpe —se disculpó.

Sirius hizo un movimiento con la mano, quitándole importancia, luego miró a Remus —Sé que hay excepciones, pero Quejicus ama demasiado las artes oscuras para no terminar mal. ¿O te olvidas de aquellos hechizos oscuros que él inventa?... Una vez James estuvo por desangrarse por un sólo corte en la mejilla, ¡que era imposible de sanar!

—Baja la voz —lo instó Remus cuando James, Lily y Verenice miraron en su dirección—. No he olvidado nada. Sé que Snape no se ha detenido en su afán por hacerle daño a James... pero... —Dudó por un segundo—, ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que nosotros pudimos impulsarlo a eso?

Por alguna razón, a Harry no le gustaba a dónde iba todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sirius, verdaderamente confuso.

—Bueno, que... —Remus volvió a dudar—. Pues... que deberían haberlo dejado en paz... desde el principio... Una persona no puede tomar tantos insultos y humillaciones, y luego comportarse como una persona respetable.

Sirius parpadeó, sorprendido —¿Qué...?

—Todo lo que le hicieron... se lo mereciera o no... estuvo mal, Sirius —continuó Remus en voz cada vez más intranquila—. Nada les da el derecho a tratar a una persona de esa manera... ¡nada!... Menos cuando ustedes son menos que perfectos, y han cometido cosas muy reprochables.

Harry y Teddy miraban de uno al otro sin saber si debían detenerlos. Harry estuvo tentado a llamar la atención de James, pero eso significaba correr el riesgo de que Slughorn, ahora atento a una de sus propias pociones, notara la discusión. Teddy trató de distraer a Remus, pero no parecía funcionar.

—Snape pudo haber sido otra clase de persona si tan sólo lo hubieran dejado solo —continuó Remus, ahora incapaz de mirar a Sirius—. ¿Qué les importaba que le gustaran las artes oscuras?, ¿qué le importaba a James que pareciera estar cerca de Lily?... Cada vez... Todo...

—¿Nos estás echando la culpa de que él sea como es? —preguntó Sirius en tono acerado.

—Estoy culpándonos de su rencor —respondió Remus con lentitud, como si cada palabra le doliera físicamente—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo?... ¿El odio en sus palabras?... Y eso es algo que nos hemos ganado, Sirius, y no por tener ideales opuestos, sino por todo lo que ustedes le hicieron por eso, y por todo lo que yo jamás impedí.

Hubo una incómoda pausa donde Harry pensó, muy a su pesar, que Remus tenía razón. Los tres habían sido los causantes del rencor que Snape tenía hacia ellos, un rencor que marcaría su vida, e incluso su muerte. Snape, alimentado por ese rencor, se había vuelto más y más cruel con el tiempo, por lo que al final incluso Lily se había alejado de él, incapaz de seguir buscando excusas a sus acciones. Luego de ello todo se había ido cuesta abajo. Se había unido a los mortífagos por venganza y odio, y por que ellos le dieron un lugar dentro de los suyos, uno que nunca tuvo ni en su familia ni en Hogwarts; y fue entonces, cuando más alto pensaba llegar, llevándole aquella profecía a su Señor, que se había dado cuenta que había entregado a los brazos de la muerte a la única mujer que había amado.

Después que no pudiera salvar a Lily, la vida de Snape había estado llena de reproches y culpas, dejando que su rencor hacia James, Sirius y Remus fuera su fuente de consuelo, aquello que lo dejaba culpar a alguien más por sus propios errores y malas decisiones. Ellos lo habían convertido en un resentido, ellos habían alejado a Lily de él, y por ellos ella había muerto. Y así había continuado, una media vida, hasta el momento de su muerte.

Sin embargo, Harry siempre quiso creer que antes de morir Snape había perdonado a su padre y a Sirius, y a Remus, y que, de alguna manera, había querido que él, Harry, lo supiera. No se había detenido a pensar en ello la noche en que le había dado sus memorias, sino después de un par de días, entre los funerales de todas las personas perdidas en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Frente a la tumba de Remus, Harry había recordado una memoria en particular, una memoria inconexa y que no tenía mucho sentido entre todas las demás... salvo que hubiera sido entregada inconcientemente.

Era de la noche de su partida del número cuatro de Privet Drive, la noche donde la varita de acebo lo había salvado de Voldemort. Mostraba a Snape, volando, junto a varios mortífagos, y a Remus y George delante de ellos, tratando de escapar. Uno de los mortífagos delante de Snape había apuntando su varita a la espalda de Remus, listo para usarla, y, entonces, Snape había intentado maldecir al mortífago, había intentado que perdiera su varita... y había salvado a Remus con ello.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero en ese momento creyó que Snape los había perdonado, ¿o tal vez se estaba disculpando por haberlos culpado de todo?, intentando salvar al único de ellos que quedaba. Y en algún lugar de su mente, en el mismo momento de su muerte, había querido que Harry lo supiera... Deseaba que fuera así.

Harry sintió movimiento alrededor y se dio cuenta que el resto de estudiantes habían comenzado a verter los demás ingredientes a sus calderos. Suspiró, haciendo lo mismo por inercia, y casi echando el cuerno de bicornio sin triturar. Miró hacia Sirius, quien estaba mortalmente serio y determinado a no mirar hacia Remus.

—Bien, bien, ya todos deben estar terminando —dijo Slughorn, llamando su atención—. Quienes lo vayan haciendo pueden retirarse. Como tarea sólo tendrán que entregarme un informe detallado de la sensación que sentirán al transformarse.

Muchos de los estudiantes lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

—Han escuchado bien, muchachos —afirmó Slughorn, alegremente; su gran bigote de morsa se curvó—. Cada quien beberá de su poción, así que para mañana deberán traer algo de quien quieran transformarse. No se preocupen, añadiré algo al final para que sólo surta efecto diez minutos, y para que, en caso de no estar bien preparada, lo único que sientan es un fatal dolor estomacal.

Harry machacó lo más rápido que pudo el cuerno de bicornio y lo echó a la caldera. Veinte segundos después de calentar la poción, redujo el fuego y miró alrededor. James también había terminado de hacer su poción y estaba mirando hacia sus amigos con el ceño levemente fruncido. Remus estaba muy quieto, tal vez esperando por algo, y Sirius estaba guardando todos sus ingredientes no usados. Cuando Sirius terminó se puso la mochila al hombro y salió del aula sin decir nada, ante la mirada estupefacta de James.

—Lo siento —dijo Remus en dirección de Harry y Teddy, sin mirarlos; su tono era algo desigual—. Creo que escogí... mal momento para... bueno... Sólo olvídenlo —Sujetó su mochila y también salió del aula, dejando muchas de sus cosas detrás.

—Me podrían decir, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó James, acercándose. Lily y Verenice estaban detrás de él.

—Fue una discusión —explicó Harry, sintiéndose de repente culpable—. Yo... sólo estábamos hablando de... Bueno, eso no importa —Trató de concentrarse—. Sirius estaba hablando mal de los Slytherins y luego salió el nombre de Snape, y entonces...

—Remus le reprochó a Sirius la manera como habían tratado a Snape en el pasado —continuó Teddy; su mandíbula estaba rígida, por lo que su voz salió cortante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James, desconcertado.

Lily se adelantó —¿Remus hizo eso?

—¿Piensas que no tiene razón? —le preguntó Teddy a James, sin poder detenerse—. ¿No crees que todas esas amenazas que dijo Snape allá afuera las causaron ustedes tres?

Harry suspiró; le lastimaba que Teddy también pensara eso de James, y de su propio padre.

James se puso serio en un segundo, mirando hacia Teddy —No lo voy a negar... y no me siento orgulloso por eso. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no puedo cambiarlo... —Suspiró—. Yo estoy intentando ser mejor, prometí que lo haría, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, no puedo.

Harry miró el remordimiento en los ojos de su padre y supo que él también llevaba encima muchos errores —Nadie te está reprochando nada —se aventuró a decir—, y tampoco creo que esa fuera la intención de Remus —agregó, mirando hacia Teddy—. Él parecía muy inseguro al hablar, como temeroso... Él sólo estaba expresando una opinión y temiendo lo que eso pudiera significar...

Fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió aquel sentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Ayer mismo, en la noche, había estado recordando la conversación que había tenido con Sirius y Remus a través de la chimenea. Había recordado a Sirius diciendo que su padre había sido un idiota, antes de haberlo superado, y que de hecho todos ellos habían sido idiotas... "Bien, Lunático no tanto", había dicho Sirius. ¿Y qué había respondido Remus?: "¿Alguna vez les dije que dejaran en paz a Snape? ¿Tuve alguna vez las agallas de decirte que lo que hacías no estaba bien?"

La respuesta había sido negativa, y Harry sintió una leve presión en el pecho. Esta discusión no debería de haber pasado, nunca pasó... pero ahora eso había cambiado, y se preguntó, vagamente, en qué momento las cosas se habían alterado. ¿Fue su pregunta la que había desencadenado todo?, ¿o el que James se fuera de la mesa que debería haber compartido con Sirius y Remus?, ¿o acaso los Slytherins no los hubieran acorralado si él no los hubiera hecho llegar tarde?... No estaba seguro del momento, pero sí de una cosa: su presencia y la de Teddy ya estaban alterando el curso normal de la historia... Y sólo esperaba, al ver a su padre salir del aula en busca de sus amigos, que esa pequeña disputa no tuviera malas consecuencias.

* * *

Nota: Fragmentos de las reflexiones finales de Harry extraídos de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.


	6. El otro espejo

Todos los derechos: lugares, personajes y diálogos reconocibles, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus asociados. Yo solo estoy disfrutando al escribir esta historia sobre el mágico mundo que ella creó. No busco ningún beneficio lucrativo.

* * *

Capítulo 06

El otro espejo

Teddy fue el primero en reaccionar y, muy lentamente, comenzó a recoger las cosas que Remus había dejado atrás.

—Espero que todo se solucione —dijo Lily, preocupada—. No es que me caiga muy bien Black, pero la amistad de él y James significa mucho para Remus.

Harry suspiró y asintió —Sí, lo sé —Lily lo quedó viendo con curiosidad—. Eh... en lo poco que los conozco he podido notar que para los tres es muy importante la amistad.

—Sí... eso no se puede negar —afirmó Lily, pensativa, y luego sonrió—. Bueno, deberíamos irnos. ¿Recuerdan el camino a la Sala Común?, o tal vez quieran ir al comedor... Los podemos acompañar —Verenice asintió a su lado.

Harry negó con la cabeza —No hace falta, los chicos nos enseñaron bien los caminos... Además, creo que vamos a merodear un poco por ahí, para conocer mejor el castillo y los alrededores.

Verenice soltó una risa suave —Oh, muy rápido les pegaron sus manías los Merodeadores, ¿eh?

Harry sonrió con timidez.

—Eso era de esperar —afirmó Lily con humor—. Bien, entonces, nos vemos por ahí.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Harry.

Harry ayudó a Teddy con las cosas de Remus y ambos salieron rumbo al pasillo. Caminaron con lentitud, sin hablar, hasta llegar a una columna que disimulaba la puerta a un pasadizo secreto. Harry la tocó y esta se abrió, revelando un camino serpenteante. Harry y Teddy lo siguieron hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde, con cuidado, Harry apartó un cuadro y salió hacia un amplio corredor iluminado por muchas antorchas. Frente a él se encontraba una pintura de un gigantesco frutero de plata.

—No tengo hambre —dijo Teddy, mirando hacia el cuadro.

—No estamos aquí para comer —señaló Harry, alargando un dedo y haciéndole cosquillas a la enorme pera verde, la cual se retorció entre risitas y se convirtió en un pomo—. Te prometí darte un descanso cada vez que lo necesitaras —Abrió el retrato y ambos entraron.

Alrededor de un centenar de _elfos domésticos_ se encontraban trabajando con esmero en lo que Harry supuso sería el almuerzo. Muchos agradables olores llegaban a él, pero había sido sincero cuando le dijo a Teddy que no habían venido a comer. Con cortesía, declinó las atenciones de muchos elfos, que se acercaban a ofrecerles algún aperitivo, aunque al final igualmente terminaron con dos tasas de té y algunas galletas frente a ellos.

—Yo... No quise hablarle de esa forma a James, lo siento —dijo Teddy, jugando con una galleta—. Supongo que me desquité con él.

Harry miró alrededor y, aunque no notó que ningún elfo tuviera interés en su conversación, prefirió prevenir, mandando un _muffliato _alrededor —Te alteró lo que dijo Remus, ¿no es así?

—Un poco —afirmó Teddy, sin mirarlo—. Tú ya me habías contado sobre la enemistad con Snape, y que mi padre jamás había evitado nada, pero nunca pensé que se sintiera tan culpable por ello... No me gustó que dijera que se había ganado el odio de Snape... Fue como si dijera que se merecía ser odiado, y él podrá ser culpable de muchas cosas, pero no se merece ser odiado.

—No, no lo hace —negó Harry con firmeza—. Tu padre fue un gran hombre, un gran amigo... Muchas personas cometen errores, lo importante es que sepan verlos e intenten rectificarlos. Remus lo hizo. Recuerdo que cuando trabajó junto a Snape como profesor sólo lo trató con amabilidad; nunca fue irrespetuoso o grosero con él, incluso después de que Snape revelara su condición.

—Y volvió con mi mamá y conmigo después que nos abandonara... —dijo Teddy, reflexivo—. Y yo nunca lo odié cuando supe de ello, nunca. Tal vez al inicio me sentí dolido, pero entendía sus razones... las entendía bastante bien, y sabía que no se merecía mi odio, no cuando lo dio todo por mí al final.

—Es cierto —Harry asintió y se quedó absorto por algunos segundos.

—También me molestó la reacción de Sirius —comentó Teddy de repente—. Me pareció injusto que mi padre sintiera tanta culpa y Sirius no reconociera que él era el principal culpable... junto con tu padre —Le envió una mira de disculpa.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry, sonriéndole—. No te preocupes, yo también creo que Remus tenía razón en decir lo que dijo, sobre mi padre y Sirius; y me alegró que mi padre lo reconociera... Nunca debieron empezar esta enemistad con Snape... —Su sonrisa cayó—. Yo vi ese momento, ¿sabes?

Teddy le envió una mirada curiosa —¿Qué?

—Sí, en un recuerdo —explicó Harry con tranquilidad... Era la primera vez que contaba eso desde hace mucho tiempo—. Uno de Severus Snape.

—¿Viste cómo se conocieron él y tu padre? —preguntó Teddy.

—Lo hice... fue en el expreso de Hogwarts —Harry le relato el recuerdo de Snape lo mejor que pudo, desde la charla con Lily, hasta la invención de su apodo, y después de hacerlo ambos se quedaron pensativos.

—Entonces, realmente fue por la rivalidad de las casas... desde el principio —dijo Teddy en voz exasperada—. Una razón más para odiar los prejuicios.

—Sí, fue por eso, por lo menos así comenzó —afirmó Harry—. Luego Snape mostró su interés en las artes oscuras, lo que mi padre más odiaba, y mi padre comenzó a acaparar la atención, la admiración y el agrado de muchos, lo que Snape siempre había querido. Desde ahí, era de esperar que surgiera una enemistad.

—Supongo que fue parecido a lo que me pasó con Rickett —comentó Teddy, resoplando—. Él odiaba que todos estuvieran atentos a mis habilidades, y a mi me desagradaban sus estúpidos prejuicios contra los hombres lobo... Al final, mira como acabó, siendo mordido en represalia... justo igual que mi padre.

Harry miró su taza de té, inexpresivo —Ese tipo de enemistades rara vez terminan bien... Creo que en eso tuve algo de suerte. Por lo menos ahora puedo, o podía, hablar con Malfoy con cortesía.

—Sí, bueno... —Teddy movió la cabeza, con incertidumbre—. ¿Sabes si se amistarán pronto? —Harry sabía que ya no estaban hablando de Snape—. Por más que Sirius se haya comportado como un idiota, no me gusta ver a mi padre tan perdido... Además que sería bastante incómodo.

—Eh... —Harry no sabía si decirle sus preocupaciones o no, luego se decidió—. En realidad, ellos no deberían de haber discutido, así que no hay forma de que lo sepa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Teddy, confundido.

Harry suspiró —Tu padre no sólo se mantuvo al margen de las peleas con Snape, sino que jamás tuvo el valor de encarar ni a Sirius ni a James sobre ello.

—Un momento... —Teddy parpadeó, desconcertado—. ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos nunca tuvieron esa discusión?

—No, nunca —negó Harry, pasándose una mano por la cara y luego por el cabello—. Nuestra presencia debe haber alterado un poco las cosas...

—¿Un poco?, ¿un poco, Harry? —le preguntó Teddy con incredulidad—. Pensaba que no íbamos a alterar nada hasta decidir qué hacer... ¡y mucho menos cuando no tenemos control sobre ello!

—No lo hemos hecho a propósito, Ted —respondió Harry con paciencia—. Sólo pasó, y me temo que seguirá pasando, así que sólo tendremos que tratar de arreglar las cosas lo mejor que podamos.

—Eso suena fácil, pero no creo que lo sea —comentó Teddy con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Estás hablando de la amistad entre mi padre, el tuyo y Sirius... Tú sabes lo trascendental que eso es en toda la guerra.

—Y por lo mismo, tenemos que...

—¡Sirius!

Harry y Teddy se quedaron congelados en sus asientos. La voz de James resonaba en la cocina, pero no provenía de ningún lugar alrededor, sino del bolsillo de Harry.

—¡¿Qué dem-...?! —Teddy fue silenciado cuando la mano de Harry le tapó la boca.

—¡Canuto!, ¡sé que tienes el espejo! —decía James—. ¡Por favor, contesta! —Tras una pausa James volvió a hablar —. ¡Sirius!, ¡contesta!... Merlín... ¡No te encuentro en el mapa!, ¡¿dónde diablos estás?! —Otra pausa—. Está bien, no contestes, pero me vas a tener que escuchar, quieras o no.

La mente de Harry pensó a mil por hora, buscando una forma de silenciar ese espejo. ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿lanzar un hechizo?, ¿tirar la bolsa de moke en algún lugar lejano? No quería escuchar una conversación privada, o lo que sea que su padre tuviera que decirle a Sirius, pero no quería arriesgarse a que nadie supiera de la existencia de ese otro espejo.

—Mira, sé que te debe haber molestado lo que dijo Remus —dijo James, apresuradamente—, pero, vamos, Canuto, ¡es Lunático!, ya sabes. Él nunca nos ha reprochado gran cosa, aunque a veces nos ha hecho sentir como mierda por su silencio, pero el punto es que tenía que explotar en algún momento... Incluso Remus tiene el derecho de perder la paciencia... Además, ya he hablado con él y le creo cuando dice que su intención nunca fue molestarnos o lastimarnos. Simplemente, creyó que ya era tiempo que supiéramos lo que siempre había pensado de todo este lío.

Harry asintió y Teddy suspiró, dejándose caer sobre sus brazos cruzados, encima de la mesa.

—Y estoy seguro que tú, al igual que yo, ya sospechabas que Remus pensaba de esa manera —James suspiró—. Él es muy moral, muy bueno... hemos sabido eso siempre... y aunque todo el tiempo callaba cuando hacíamos algo contra Snape... ¡Y debo recordarte que incluso no te reprochó absolutamente nada del incidente bajo el Sauce!... Él se tragaba todos esos sentimientos y lo hacía por nuestra amistad, y por sus inseguridades. Temía perdernos, Sirius... Sé que tú lo sabes, y sé que también sabes que tanto tú como yo nos aprovechamos de eso.

Harry y Teddy se miraron. James estaba siendo muy sincero, y Harry se preguntó si alguna vez Remus había sabido lo que sus amigos pensaban de él.

—Sí, nos aprovechamos de cuan buena persona es, y de su falta de valor para enfrentar a sus únicos amigos —dijo James y su tono estaba lleno de culpa—. Creo que lo hicimos desde que nos conocimos... ¿Recuerdas cuando se culpó de haber sido él quien había forzado el armario de las escobas?, y lo hizo para que nosotros no perdiéramos nuestro derecho a las clases de vuelo... Sabía que nos encantaba volar... —James rió un poco—. Nunca entenderé cómo es que tenía esa bondad aún a esa edad, cuando todos los demás sólo pensábamos en nosotros mismos. Pero él era así, diferente, y por eso se convirtió en nuestro amigo, el amigo de dos revoltosos que ha tenido que soportar todos estos años...

Ninguna palabra se escuchó por casi un minuto. Harry sabía que desde su espejo gemelo, al estar roto, no llegaba sonido alguno; al parecer el encantamiento había sido afectado cuando lo quebró; así que no sabía si Sirius estaba contestándole o no.

—Remus tiene razón —continuó James—. No debimos haber llevado lo de Snape tan lejos, no hasta que nos odiara de esa manera. Ahora lo entiendo... Lo he entendido desde hace meses en realidad —Suspiró, trémulo—. Sólo quiero una vida feliz, siendo un buen hombre, como lo prometí, pero siento que no podré lograrlo, ya sea por esta maldita guerra o por mis estúpidos errores... y no sabes cuanto me gustaría poder empezar todo de nuevo.

Era la segunda vez que Harry escuchaba algo sobre una promesa. Era curioso, ¿a quién se la había hecho?

—Sé que suena tonto, pero me siento más capaz de lograrlo cuando ustedes están a mi lado —La voz de James sonaba ahogada—. Los necesito conmigo, ahora más que nunca, y... Creo que no soy tan bueno en las palabras como lo era mi mamá, ¿no es así?... —Hubo una larga pausa en la que Harry creyó escuchar otro trémulo suspiro—. Anímate, Canuto... Te estaremos esperando bajo el Haya en la orilla del lago.

La cocina quedó en silencio nuevamente. Los elfos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, gracias al hechizo de Harry, y continuaban con sus tareas. Teddy hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos por un momento. Harry sacó su bolsa de moke con cuidado y rebuscó en ella el espejo que había pertenecido a su padrino; Aberforth se lo había dado cuando la guerra terminó, sabiendo que él lo querría. Con cuidado, apuntó su varita y envió un hechizo silenciador y un _obscuro_.

—¿Sabes a quién James le hizo esa promesa? —preguntó Teddy, levantando la mirada. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el espejo que Harry tenía en la mano—. Ya me lo imaginaba... Ese es el espejo de dos caras de Sirius, ¿no?

—Sí, lo es... —afirmó Harry, volviendo a guardarlo, y esta vez sacando el pedazo de su espejo gemelo, en el cual repitió el segundo hechizo, antes de volverlo a guardar—. Y sobre la promesa de mi padre, tengo una corazonada... pero no estoy del todo seguro.

—Quisiera ver cómo está Remus —dijo Teddy, unos segundos después. Era una petición.

Harry lo miró por un momento antes de asentir. No había mucho que pudieran hacer por ahora. Si las palabras de James no lograban ningún cambio en Sirius, entonces ya se vería.

Salieron de las cocinas, nuevamente rechazando los alimentos que les ofrecían los elfos, y se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo. Había muchos estudiantes dispersos alrededor, y una fila de segundo año estaba encaminándose hacia los linderos del bosque, a su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Pudieron ver con toda claridad a James y a Remus debajo del Haya situada cerca del lago, pero decidieron tomar otro camino; uno que los haría llegar ahí casualmente. En poco menos de cinco minutos llegaron a esa parte de la orilla, caminando lentamente, hasta que Harry fingió percatarse de James y Remus. Verdaderamente dudosos, se acercaron.

—Chicos, ¿dando un paseo a la orilla del lago? —preguntó James, habiéndolos visto desde la distancia. Remus estaba con la mirada baja.

—Un poco, sí —respondió Harry, mirando de reojo a Remus—. Realmente estábamos preocupados.

James sonrió levemente y luego codeo a Remus —Mira, Lunático. Incluso Harry y Ted se preocupan ya por ti... Ya te decía yo, que eres adorable.

Remus hizo un ruido extraño, como si fuera una risa combinada con un sollozo y ambos ahogados por una tos. James le dio otro codazo. Remus suspiró y alzó la vista; tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

—Todo está bien, Harry, Teddy —dijo Remus en un susurro ronco. Teddy se percató del uso de su apodo—. No tienen que preocuparse por mí.

—Pero lo hacemos —afirmó Teddy. Harry asintió—. Has sido muy amable con nosotros desde que llegamos y... bueno, no tenemos muchos amigos aquí por los que preocuparnos, así que sólo déjate engreír y no te quejes.

James soltó una risa y Remus sonrió con verdadera gratitud —Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer —contestó Harry en tono amistoso—, para eso están los compañeros.

—Para eso y para decirte lo estúpido que has sido —comentó la voz de Sirius, llegando desde detrás del Haya. James sonrió y Remus se quedó quieto, mirándolo.

—Mira, Lunático. Yo... no debí haber reaccionado de la forma en que lo hice —afirmó Sirius con sinceridad—. Supongo que me sentí... herido, más que nada, al escuchar lo que pensabas y... Bueno, yo nunca fui perfecto... ni en mi casa, para mi familia, ni en la comunidad entera, para todos los estúpidos puristas... y sé que tampoco lo he sido aquí, por más que antes lo creyera así... Ahora sé que sólo me he estado comportando como un estúpido arrogante —James resopló y Sirius volteó a mirarlo—. Escuché lo que dijiste, por cierto... y estuviste acertado en todo, aunque te falto añadir algo —Volvió a mirar a Remus—. Por mucho tiempo yo te he envidiado, Remus.

Remus lo quedó viendo un largo rato, sin procesar lo que había dicho —¿Envidia?, ¿de mí?... ¿Escuchas lo que dices, Sirius?

—Claro que me escucho —dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos hacia arriba—. Y sí, envidia, de ti... De ti que a pesar de todos los problemas que la vida te ha dado eres una buena persona, haces las cosas correctas, todos te quieren y te respetan, y... tienes una familia que te acepta como eres. Yo quisiera ser más como tú... —Hizo una mueca—, menos en lo estudioso.

Harry y Teddy no hablaron ni intervinieron durante el tiempo que Sirius miró a Remus y a James, esperando una respuesta.

—Yo no soy perfecto —fue lo primero que dijo Remus—. Fui criado bien, eso es cierto... Pero tengo inseguridades, y estas me han llevado a querer agradar cada vez más a las personas, sobretodo a las que quiero, y eso no es bueno. He olvidado muchos de los consejos de mi padre, he roto la confianza de alguien que respeto mucho, he puesto en peligro a las personas por mis acciones... y todo para ser querido por ser el bueno... No hay nada noble en eso.

—Serías inhumano si no quisieras ser querido, Remus —le dijo James, acercándose y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo—. ¿Crees que yo no quiero serlo? Lo quiero. Quiero ser querido y quiero ser feliz. ¿Por qué crees que me he puesto en el centro de la atención todos estos años?

—¿Y por qué crees que yo he tenido tantas novias? —preguntó Sirius, burlón. James y Remus rieron.

—El punto es lo que haces para ganarte ese cariño, ¿sabes? —señalo James, alzando las cejas—. Y a diferencia de nosotros, tú sí que has hecho méritos.

Sirius asintió —Perfectito y todo.

—Prefecto —corrigió Remus como por inercia, frunciendo levemente el ceño, y haciendo que todos rieran. Cuando terminaron de reír, Sirius miró hacia Harry y Teddy.

—Lamento el espectáculo tonto de Pociones, chicos —les dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—, y también este tan sentimental.

—No hay problema —contestó Harry, sonriente. Un ligero peso se había levantado de su pecho.

—Fue lindo verlos así —comentó Teddy en voz algo melosa, tratando de esconder su alegría.

—Sí, bueno, no volverá a suceder —afirmó Sirius, volviéndose serio—. Los hombres no damos espectaculillos sensibleros.

Remus resopló —Tú fuiste el que salió con todo el rollo de "Quisiera ser como tú, Remus".

James, Harry y Teddy rugieron de risa. Por la cara de Sirius pasaron muchos colores, hasta que, rojo, sacó su varita. Remus hizo lo mismo.

—Esa me la pagarás, Lupin —murmuró Sirius, mirándolo fijamente, aunque su boca se encontraba ligeramente curvada.

—Bien —dijo Remus y ambos se inclinaron, saludándose como en un duelo.

—¿Realmente van a pelear? —le preguntó Harry a James, consternado.

—Oh, sí... Déjalos, creo que les servirá de desahogo —James se encogió de hombros.

Antes que Harry pudiera volver a preguntar, para ver si había oído mal, Sirius atacó:

—_¡Tarantallegra! _—Un rayo de rizada luz salió de la varita de Sirius en dirección de las piernas de Remus.

—_¡Protego! _—exclamó Remus, formando un gran escudo ante él, que desvió el encantamiento con rapidez.

Sin embargo, Sirius ya había mandado un segundo hechizo: —_¡Desmaius!_

—_¡Densaugeo! _—exclamó Remus, prefiriendo esquivar el anterior hechizo, y durante ese tiempo conjurar un contraataque.

Sirius logró escapar del maleficio por poco —_¡Furnunculus!_

—¡Ja!... me gusta cuando juegan sucio —afirmó James con entusiasmo—. Es gracioso ver como quedan al final.

Poco a poco se comenzó a formar un pequeño corrillo alrededor de los duelistas. Algunos los animaban, otros miraban absortos. Lily llegó en algún momento, junto a los otros Gryffindors de séptimo año, algo asustada, hasta que James la tranquilizó, explicándole que Sirius y Remus ya se habían amistado.

—¿Pero, entonces, qué hacen en duelo? —preguntó Lily, aún un poco preocupada.

—Sólo están entreteniéndose —dijo James, y luego sonrió—. Quiero saber quién gana esta vez.

—¿Ya lo han hecho antes? —preguntó Harry, ahora divertido.

—Llevamos la cuenta y todo —señaló James con petulancia—. Cuarenta y cinco duelos, desde tercero —Lily abrió ligeramente la boca, asombrada—. Remus va a la cabeza, con dieciséis victorias, le sigo yo con catorce, luego Sirius con once, y al último Peter con cuatro.

—Pettigrew les ha ganado a ustedes en un duelo —dijo Mary Macdonald con escepticismo. Peter, quien se encontraba semioculto por detrás de ellos, la miró ofendido.

—Lo creas o no, así es —afirmó James—. Ese pequeñuelo tiene sus mañas.

Harry tuvo que reprimir un resoplido de disgusto. Teddy estaba tan absorto en el duelo de Remus que parecía no haber escuchado la conversación.

—Wow, Sirius sí que sabe moverse —afirmó Lubmilla, casi comiéndolo con la mirada. A su lado Verenice asintió con avidez.

—No se supone que tienes novio, Very —le dijo Lily, un poco contrariada.

—Devon nunca ha sido celoso —comentó Verenice, sonriente—. Además, vamos Lily, no serías mujer si no vieras lo atractivo que es Sirius.

—¡Ejem! —llamó James. Harry estuvo tentado a hacer lo mismo.

—¡Ah!, lo siento, James —le dijo Verenice entre risitas—. Por supuesto que es mejor que Lily te mire a ti... después de todo tú también eres muy apuesto.

—Gracias, Frobisher —James le sonrió, galantemente, y luego volteó a ver a Lily, esperanzado, sólo para encontrarla observando el duelo. Su larga cabellera le tapaba un poco el rostro.

Sin embargo, Harry la había visto antes, sonrosada por el comentario de Verenice acerca de mirar a James en vez de a Sirius.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —La profesora McGonagall había llegado, seguida por Dorcas Meadows. Ambas mujeres tenían sus miradas fijas en el duelo.

—No es nada, profesora —intervino James, rápidamente, acercándosele.

—¡¿Nada?!... ¡Señor Potter, un duelo no es nada! —exclamó la profesora McGonagall aún más alto, alterada. Sirius y Remus se detuvieron al escucharla—. ¿Cómo es posible que no los haya detenido?, esperaba más de usted... ¡Señorita Evans!, ¡¿usted también?! —agregó, dándose cuenta de su presencia—. No lo puedo creer... ¡Los dos Premios Anuales aquí y no han hecho nada!

—Profesora, ellos sólo estaban practicando —afirmó Lily, tímidamente—. Le aseguro que sólo estaban matando el tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Eso es todo.

La profesora McGonagall la miró no del todo convencida.

—Profesora, lo sentimos por el desorden —Remus llegó, respirando con dificultad—. Eh... pero Lily tiene razón. Esto sólo era un juego. Nada serio.

Sirius llegó detrás, también algo falto de aliento —¡Estábamos liberando la mala vibra, profesora!

—¿Perdón? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, confusa.

—¡Mala vibra! —repitió Sirius con una gran sonrisa—. Es como magia negra, usted ve, te vuelve pesimista y envidioso, y luego todo te sale mal. Además, es contagiosa —Algunos estudiantes de alrededor se apartaron. Lily y Harry resoplaron—. Usted debería intentar liberarla de vez en cuando, para alejar el estrés.

—Yo no estoy estresada, señor Black —afirmó la profesora McGonagall, juntando los labios con fuerza. Sirius suavizó su sonrisa a una respetuosa.

—Esa fue una gran demostración, señores —intervino Dorcas Meadows. Los miraba con seriedad, pero su tono no era estricto, como el de la profesora McGonagall.

—Eh... gracias, profesora —contestó Remus, algo abochornado. Sirius sólo le envió una sonrisa ganadora.

—Usted es un buen estratega —continuó Meadows, mirando a Remus—. Piensa cada movimiento, y lo hace con rapidez. Me aventuro a decir que si fuera un poco más ágil se convertiría en un formidable duelista —Remus asintió en agradecimiento, aún avergonzado—. Pero sé que es propenso a enfermarse, y eso debe quitarle flexibilidad, y resistencia también... Una lástima.

Remus palideció un poco ante el comentario. James y Sirius se miraron. Meadows, sin embargo, les envió una leve sonrisa, comprensiva.

—Y usted —Esta vez se dirigió hacia Sirius—. Es muy rápido con los pies y con la varita... pero lo he visto tomar demasiados riesgos. En un duelo real no puede darse el lujo de ser temerario... eso quita precisión y control.

James resopló, ganándose una dura mirada de Sirius, quien después le sonrió a la profesora Meadows —Es mi forma de ser, profesora... Soy temerario.

Lubmilla y Verenice soltaron algunas risitas, junto a otras chicas alrededor. La profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Y eso lo llevara a la muerte —respondió Meadows con soltura. La sonrisa de Sirius cayó y las risitas se extinguieron—. Es por su bien cuando le aconsejo que se controle. Si lo hace puede llegar a ser un gran duelista, señor Black.

Sirius miró alrededor, dudoso y algo perturbado, y luego asintió. James lo miró con preocupación.

—Muy bien, ya es hora que todos ustedes regresen al castillo —dijo la profesora McGonagall hacia la multitud—. ¡Todos al Gran Comedor!, ¡vamos! —Un grupo de chicas se estaban encaminando por la dirección contraria—. ¡No se desvíen! ¡No sé que puede ser más importante que ir a almorzar, señorita Vane!

—Esperen un momento —les indicó Meadows a los Gryffindors alrededor. Sirius y Remus se removieron, incómodos. ¿Iría a castigarlos?—. Profesora McGonagall... Sé que existe la posibilidad de abrir un Club de Duelo, ¿habría algún problema si yo lo hiciera?... Sólo para estudiantes de nivel EXTASIS.

Harry alzó las cejas y Teddy miró con curiosidad.

—¡¿Un Club de Duelo?! —preguntó Sirius con entusiasmo. James, Remus y Lily estaban maravillados, y no eran los únicos... Las palabras "Club de Duelo" fueron repetidas de boca a boca, y ya todos alrededor lo sabían para cuando la profesora McGonagall respondió.

—Bueno, no creo que habría ningún inconveniente —dijo en un tono reflexivo—, por lo menos no para nosotros... Pero, los estudiantes de séptimo año tienen que prepararse para sus exámenes y...

—¡Oh, vamos, profesora McGonagall! —rezongó Sirius—. Los exámenes son a fin de curso.

—Sí, pero ustedes tienen que concentrarse y...

—Pero es un Club de Duelo, profesora —comentó James con su mejor tono maduro, tratando de esconder su entusiasmo—. Es más aprendizaje práctico. Nos ayudaría mucho para nuestros EXTASIS de Defensa y Encantamientos —Lily asentía con vigor a su lado.

—Y también para el de Transformaciones —agregó Remus con aparente calma—. Muchas veces usted nos ha dicho que hay formas de aplicar los hechizos de transformación en un duelo.

Harry sonrió; esos eran muy buenos argumentos. La profesora McGonagall lucía incierta.

—El colegio se ha hecho para prepararlos para la vida allá afuera, profesora McGonagall —afirmó Meadows con seriedad—, no sólo para aprobar exámenes.

Muchos Ravenclaws alrededor se quedaron mirándola, atónitos. Harry asintió vagamente, recordando que él mismo había dicho algo parecido en su quinto año... Era triste, e irónico, que, en aquel entonces, sus palabras hubieran sido dirigidas a otra profesora de Defensa.

—¡Así se habla, profesora! —exclamó Sirius con admiración—. Sabía que me caía bien por algo.

—Señor Black, no sea impertinente —lo regaño la profesora McGonagall, luego suspiró y asintió—. Está bien, hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore sobre esto.

—¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí! —exclamó Sirius, dando saltitos. Extrañamente, Remus parecía capaz de imitarlo en cualquier minuto. Teddy se rió ante la mirada contenida de su padre.

—Gracias profesora —le dijo James con una gran sonrisa, la cual luego compartió con Lily.

Como es costumbre en Hogwarts, la noticia voló más rápida que una snitch, y para cuando el almuerzo había terminado, todos en el colegio sabían sobre el nuevo Club de Duelo, aunque este aún no estuviera aprobado. También corrieron mil y un versiones del pequeño duelo entre Sirius y Remus, exagerándolo tanto en algunas ocasiones, que algunos se acercaron a comprobar si era verdad que los tan famosos Merodeadores habían roto su amistad para siempre. Sólo fue hasta que Sirius le contó lo sucedido a Colagusano, en voz bastante alta, que, por lo menos en la mesa de Gryffindor, todos quedaron apaciguados.

Por la tarde, las clases continuaron con normalidad. Harry y Teddy siguieron a los demás hacia los invernaderos, donde tuvieron una instructiva y dolorosa clase sobre el lazo del diablo... Harry nunca dejaría de admirar la habilidad y paciencia de Neville para este tipo de cosas... y luego subieron con James y Remus a la sala común. Sirius tenía clases de Estudios Muggles.

A veces Harry se sentía un poco desconectado, sobretodo cuando el silencio reinaba. El peso de todo lo ocurrido estaba al fin llegando, la pérdida de su familia, de su esposa y de sus hijos, la pérdida de todo lo que había ganado; y el incierto futuro... Pero luego se palmeaba la frente con fuerza, recordándose que ellos aún existían... Sólo estaban en el futuro, esperando que él solucionara las cosas y, de alguna forma, volviera a casa. Quería creer eso... que él lograría crear un buen futuro para ellos.

Cuando no estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones, se la pasaba riendo con James y con un cada vez más divertido Remus, y para cuando Sirius llegó, hablando de informática y computadoras, el bullicio era tal que acalló cada uno de sus pensamientos. El verdadero pandemonio vino a la hora de la cena, cuando Dumbledore oficializó la apertura del Club de Duelo, y desde entonces ninguna sola cosa había sido dicha que no tuviera que ver con las palabras "club", "duelo" o "defensa".

Harry suspiró, tendido en su cama. Había sido un día agotador, pero había terminado de la mejor forma. Miró alrededor y observó entre sus cortinas abiertas a Teddy, quien miraba hacia la figura dormida de Remus... El cambio en la actitud de Remus le había sorprendido un poco, ahora era un más como Teddy: aún tranquilo y amable, pero más relajado, de buen humor y más bromista. Supuso que el haber dado su opinión sobre lo sucedido con Snape había aligerado su conciencia, y el escuchar lo que sus amigos pensaban de él le había confortado el corazón. Se alegraba por él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo eso afectaría en lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante.

Era como si Harry no tuviera elección, como si no la hubiera tenido desde el mismo momento que había decidido viajar un poco más lejos en el pasado. Quisiera o no, Teddy y él ya eran parte de esta nueva historia, y por ello estaban influenciando en todo lo que ocurría alrededor... Por ahora, sólo había sido algo leve, pero en el futuro podrían venir grandes cambios, cambios que podrían desencadenarse a partir de una simple conversación... Cambios dentro de una amistad, de una creencia, de una familia. Cambios buenos y malos, pero cambios que, sin duda, Harry estaría preparado para enfrentar.

* * *

Agradezco a liziprincsama por los comentarios por aquí, ya que no está registrada. También agradezco a todos los que andan leyendo esta historia. Para información de las actualizaciones revisen mi perfil. Gracias!


	7. La poción multijugos

Todos los derechos: lugares, personajes y diálogos reconocibles, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus asociados. Yo solo estoy disfrutando al escribir esta historia sobre el mágico mundo que ella creó. No busco ningún beneficio lucrativo.

* * *

Capítulo 07

La poción multijugos

La mañana era cálida y luminosa, y aquellos que estaban afuera, en los terrenos del castillo, la disfrutaban con gozo y pereza. Sin embargo, ni una pizca de esa calidez llegaba a las frías mazmorras, donde, a pesar de los humos que desprendían los calderos burbujeantes, las paredes de piedra parecían mantener una atmósfera lúgubre. Algunos de los estudiantes ya habían llegado y estaban esperando, pacientemente, a que pasaran los últimos minutos de cocción de sus pociones. El profesor Slughorn se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando un pequeño caldero donde estaba cocinando una sustancia verdosa y fangosa.

—¡Hecho! —llegó corriendo Sirius, por delante de un muy divertido, y más sereno, Remus.

—¿Lo lograste? —le preguntó James, incrédulo. Harry y Teddy los miraban, expectantes.

—La duda ofende, Cornamenta —comentó Sirius, luciendo disgustado—. Dije que lo haría y lo hice. ¡Cuéntales Lunático!

—Lo hizo —Los ojos de Remus brillaban—, aunque no fue muy sutil.

—¿Y para qué querría ser sutil? —preguntó Sirius, sonriente—. Sólo necesitaba uno de sus cabellos, no una cita con ella.

Remus suspiró —Pero, ¿derribarla?... Te salvaste de una detención segura sólo por que hiciste que yo cayera contigo. La profesora McGonagall no me cree capaz de hacer algo así a propósito.

—¿Derribaron a la profesora McGonagall? —preguntó Lily desde atrás de James; parecía bastante indignada. A su lado estaba Verenice.

—Oh, bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer? —cuestionó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Me tocó el más difícil!

Lily y Verenice intercambiaron miradas confusas.

—¿Más difícil que el profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry, levantando las cejas.

Sirius resopló y luego se volteó hacia James —¿Cómo obtuviste el pelo del profesor Dumbledore?

—Lo pedí, y él me lo dio —dijo James con soltura. Lily resopló, entendiendo.

—Ese es nuestro director, váyanlo conociendo —comentó Sirius, guiñando un ojo. Harry y Teddy compartieron una mirada.

—Bueno, hubieras hecho lo que aquí, Ted, hizo —dijo James, palmeándole un hombro a Teddy—. Fue a buscar a Flitwit para que le recomendara un libro: "Oh, profesor, me encantan los encantamientos, ¡voy a comprar todos los libros que usted me diga!" —imitó James en una voz excesivamente suave. Harry resopló. Una leve arruga apareció entre las cejas de Teddy—. Luego, en medio de la distracción fue y le arrancó un par de pelos, así sin más... Creo que ni lo sintió.

Remus parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Eso se parece a lo que hizo Lunático —replicó Sirius, desdeñoso—. Supongo que a los ratones de biblioteca les va esa táctica.

—¡Hey! —exclamaron Remus y Teddy.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —le preguntó Harry a Remus con curiosidad.

—Casi lo mismo... —afirmó Remus con una sonrisa amable—, sólo que yo cogí el cabello de su túnica. ¿Y tú?

Harry sólo sonrió.

—¡Bueno!, ¿ya todos están listos? —preguntó Slughorn, acercándose—. El tiempo de cocción ya ha pasado, así que añadan los crisopos y remuevan, ¡en sentido antihorario, por favor!

Todos obedecieron y en pocos segundos catorce calderos estaban rebosantes de un espeso y oscuro lodo, muy poco atractivo de beber. El profesor Slughorn pasó frente a cada poción añadiendo una porción de la sustancia verdosa que antes había estado cocinando.

—Bien, así está bien —aprobó Slughorn con deleite, regresando hacia su escritorio. Sus manos tamborilearon su vientre cuando volteó a verlos, entusiasmado—. Ahora, viertan lo que han traído de la persona en quien se van a convertir.

El primero en hacerlo fue Sirius, causando que su poción silbara y burbujeara, antes que se quedara quieta y de un color rojo granate, como el del vino tinto —Genial...

Los demás lo siguieron y el resto de pociones comenzaron a bullir. La de Remus se volvió amarillenta, recordándole mucho al color de un pergamino viejo, y la de Teddy tomó un tono marrón más rico, como el de la tierra fresca. James resopló, observando con atención su caldero. Harry lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose de que color se había vuelto la poción tras agregarle el pelo de Dumbledore.

—¿Verde?, ¿en serio? —preguntó Sirius, mirando el caldero de Harry, donde la poción se había vuelto de un verde botella—. ¿Tan predecible?

Harry miró la poción de Sirius —¿Rojo?, ¿realmente? —le contestó con diversión. Sirius soltó una fuerte risa.

—¿Y que esperan?, ¿una invitación? —preguntó Slughorn, con una sonrisa que curvó su blanco bigote—. ¡Beban, beban!, ¡hasta el fondo!

Y así lo hicieron. Uno a uno cada estudiante se fue trasformando. Lily y Verenice se convirtieron la una en la otra, e igual lo hicieron los dos de Hufflepuff y los dos chicos de Ravenclaw; pero las dos brujas de Ravenclaw se transformaron en distintas personas. La menuda y lacia cambió a una chica de complexión atlética y cara huesuda, y de abundantes rizos rubio-rojizos. La alta y rubia sólo se achico un poco y su rostro cambió a uno más redondo, soñador y pálido. Harry, quien estaba mirando alrededor, le encontró gran parecido a su amiga Luna Lovegood... Tal vez esa bruja conocía a su madre.

Los únicos sin cambiar eran los chicos de Gryffindor y Snape, quien estaba mirando hacia ellos de manera sospechosa, como esperando que hicieran algo. Sirius le envió una mirada burlona y bebió su poción.

—¡Salud! —James y Remus lo siguieron después de chocar sus copas. Lo mismo hicieron Harry y Teddy.

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba tras beber la poción multijugos, así que esperó con calma, respirando profundamente, a que el ardor y la quemazón pasaran. Por suerte, había encantado su túnica y sus zapatos para ensancharse, ya que al contrario de los demás, se estaba hinchando por todos lados. Sus hombros y su espalda se expandieron, al mismo tiempo que una abultada barriga le brotó de en medio del cuerpo, y sus brazos y piernas se volvieron inmensos rollos de carne. Vagamente era conciente que su cara estaba inflándose como un globo, y que su cabello salía disparado por todas partes.

Tan rápido como todo comenzó, terminó. Harry se quitó las gafas para ver mejor y no pudo aguantar la risa. Nadie pudo... bueno, a excepción de Snape, quien, por cierto, seguía siendo él. Era grotesco y a la vez hilarante ver a Albus Dumbledore vestido con una túnica del colegio, que le quedaba a mitad de pantorrilla, sonriendo de una manera muy arrogante. En la mesa de Harry, una profesora McGonagall de cabello largo y suelto se encontraba tratando de cogerlo todo junto.

—¡Esto me quita seriedad! —refunfuñó la profesora, y las risas llegaron a un nuevo nivel de hilaridad.

A su lado, la profesora Meadows suspiró con cansancio e intentó ayudarla. Todos estaban sosteniéndose las barrigas al ver a ambas profesoras batallando para sujetar la abundante cabellera sobre la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall.

—Están haciendo un entrevero —afirmó el profesor Flitwit con voz chirriante, desde detrás de la mesa. Sólo sus ojos y el blanco cabello bajo el sombrero eran visibles.

—Déjenme a mí —afirmó Harry, tomando aire. Sacó su varita y, dando unos botecitos para alcanzar la cabeza de la profesora, ató un perfecto moño.

—Gracias, profesor Slughorn —dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa coqueta, lo que produjo muchas más risas. Siguiendo el juego, Harry le guiñó un ojo con desfachatez.

—¡Muchachos, muchachos!, ¡parad por favor! —dijo el auténtico Slughorn, entre risas—. Por Merlín... —Más risas—. ¡Estupendo, estupendo!... Esto si que es un espectáculo digno de ver. ¡Ah!, ¡que maravilloso!

—Lo mismo digo —se escuchó una voz risueña desde la puerta y todos voltearon, aún riendo, para ver al verdadero Albus Dumbledore. Los ojos le brillaban como locos, iluminando su rostro y rejuveneciendo su sonrisa.

—¡Dumbledore!, me alegra tenerlo por aquí hoy —afirmó Slughorn, rebotando a su encuentro, aún muy divertido—. Mirad a estos muchachos, ¡que atrevidos!, ¡que astutos!... Oh, si tan sólo uno pudiera volver a ser joven.

—Pero no podemos, Horace —dijo Dumbledore, sonriente—. La juventud es un gozo que sólo se vive una vez y, por lo menos yo, estoy agradecido de eso.

—Sí, sí... Eso es muy cierto —contestó Slughorn, cómplice—. Las confusiones de la juventud sólo deben ocurrir una vez. Con eso basta.

Dumbledore asintió con aprobación —Bueno, como veo que la mayoría de tus alumnos ya terminaron sus actividades, ¿me permites llevarme a los señores White conmigo?

Harry y Teddy se miraron, nerviosos. Harry rió entre dientes al tener que bajar la vista para igualar los diminutos ojos del profesor Flitwit.

—No hay problema, no hay problema —dijo Slughorn, ensanchando su barriga—. Muchachos, pueden ir con el director. Y el resto de ustedes, que ya haya demostrado que sus pociones funcionan, también pueden retirarse. ¡Diez puntos a cada uno por sus excelentes trabajos! Y recuerden que tienen que entregarme un ensayo de todo lo que sintieron al momento de cambiar.

Harry y Teddy se adelantaron hacia Dumbledore, el primero dando botes... realmente no se podía evitar, y el segundo al trote, tratando de sujetar la larga túnica para no tropezarse. Dumbledore soltó una suave risa y les indicó que lo siguieran. James, Sirius y Remus salieron también por detrás de ellos, conformando así una bizarra comitiva.

—Me alegra que el experimento haya salido bien, señor Potter —le dijo Dumbledore a su doble; sus ojos aún brillaban—. Los felicito, a los cinco, por la correcta cocción de la poción multijugos. No muchos magos de su edad pueden hacerla.

—Gracias, profesor —le dijo James con educación—. Tomaría todo el mérito, pero el profesor Slughorn es un muy buen maestro.

Dumbledore sonrió —En eso voy a darle toda la razón, señor Potter. Yo mismo tuve un maestro muy mediocre, y me temo que eso arruinó para siempre mi buena disposición para las pociones —Harry hizo una mueca—. Si no fuera por él, estoy seguro que hubiera descubierto más de doce usos para la sangre de dragón.

Sirius giró los ojos hacia arriba y Remus le dio un codazo. Llegaron al vestíbulo en un par de minutos y, como era de esperarse, todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos. Dumbledore sólo sonreía y saludaba, como si ignorara el hecho que estaba siendo perseguido por su _Doppelgänger_ y un grupo de maestros vestidos como colegiales.

—Bueno, chicos, nos vemos más tarde —les dijo James a Harry y Teddy, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor junto a Sirius y Remus—. Director, que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias, mi querido muchacho —dijo el profesor Dumbledore antes de seguir su camino por las escaleras de mármol.

Cuando estaban subiendo, Harry logró escuchar la voz de Dumbledore, diciendo: "Mis queridas profesoras, ¿las escolto hacia nuestra mesa?", y luego la risita de la profesora McGonagall y un resoplido de la profesora Meadows. El Dumbledore que estaba al lado de Harry volvió a reír.

Harry y Teddy fueron dirigidos, nuevamente, hacia el despacho del director. Era más hermoso verlo de día, con todos los objetos de plata y la madera pulida brillando a la luz del sol. El profesor Dumbledore ocupó su asiento tras su escritorio e indicó los otros dos frente a él. Harry y Teddy se sentaron y, como si se tratara de una señal, comenzaron a cambiar a sus verdaderas apariencias. Dumbledore esperó, pacientemente, a que la transformación terminara.

—Quería hablar con ustedes de un par de cosas —dijo Dumbledore, mirándolos por sobre sus gafas de media luna—. La primera es que he estado ocupándome de sus trámites ante el Ministerio, con el más completo secretismo debo añadir, y han accedido a darles una audiencia privada el próximo sábado.

—¿Audiencia? —preguntó Harry, ansioso. Teddy se removió en su asiento.

—No tienen de que preocuparse, señores White —les aseguró Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Sólo se reunirán con una pequeña delegación del Wizengamot, incluido el aquí presente, para discutir sobre su futuro como parte de nuestra comunidad... Si presentan bien el caso, diciendo todos los hechos que conozcan y hablando con sinceridad, todo deberá ir bien.

Harry asintió —¿Y vamos a poder seguir estudiando aquí?

—Si, por supuesto —afirmó Dumbledore con amabilidad—. No obstante, y ese es el segundo punto que quiero tratar con ustedes, deberán obtener sus _TIMOs_ antes que puedan pasar al nivel EXTASIS de su formación... ¿Saben algo acerca de estos exámenes?

—Sí, profesor —respondió Harry—. Los TIMOs son tomados en quinto año y los EXTASIS en séptimo.

—Y los EXTASIS que lleves dependerán de las calificaciones que hayas alcanzado en los TIMOs —agregó Teddy.

Dumbledore asintió —A mi pedido, el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos ha accedido a realizar una evaluación más avanzada que la habitual, teniendo como finalidad no sólo el que reciban sus Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria, sino que se les permita cursar su séptimo año, sin que tengan que retroceder al sexto.

—¿Es eso posible? —Teddy no puedo evitar preguntar. Harry también estaba auténticamente sorprendido.

—Lo es, señor White —afirmó Dumbledore con ojos brillantes—. Tal como dije la primera vez que nos vimos, está en sus capaces manos el que cursen su séptimo año. Sin embargo, si el Tribunal cree conveniente que retrocedan al sexto año, aunque aprueben sus TIMOs, deberemos acatar eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry y Teddy se miraron y asintieron —Sí, profesor.

Dumbledore sonrió —Bien, los exámenes se llevarán a cabo, a más tardar, la última semana de este mes, por lo que os pido que se preparen lo mejor posible —Los miró con detenimiento—. La profesora McGonagall me comentó que han decidido cursar las asignaturas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Herbología y Pociones, ¿es así?

—Sí, profesor —volvieron a responder Harry y Teddy al unísono.

—Entonces, les facilitaré una lista con los temas que abarcan, desde primero a sexto año, esas cinco asignaturas —explicó Dumbledore, recogiendo tres pergaminos que estaban sobre su mesa—, y, tengo entendido que desean salir hoy a hacer algunas compras.

—Eh... sí, profesor —contestó Harry, parpadeando—. Nos faltan varias cosas básicas, como calderos, pergaminos y plumas; no pudimos traer gran cosa de casa. Además, deseamos comprar algunos libros que estamos necesitando en las clases.

Dumbledore asintió, comprensivo —Les daré un pase para que puedan salir a comprar todo lo que necesitan, y la lista de los materiales requeridos para los alumnos de séptimo año —afirmó, levantándose de su alta silla y rodeando el escritorio—. ¡Ah!, y me atrevería a decir que los señores Potter y Black van a querer acompañarlos, y que van a arrastrar a los señores Lupin y Pettigrew todo el camino hasta aquí parar pedir un permiso también —Harry y Teddy sonrieron—, así que de una vez he puesto los nombres de los seis en este —Señaló el primero de los pergaminos antes de entregárselos todos a Harry—. Sólo enséñenselo al señor Filch antes de irse.

Harry y Teddy asintieron.

—Gracias, profesor Dumbledore —dijo Harry, parándose y enrollando los pergaminos.

—Muchas gracias —reiteró Teddy. El profesor Dumbledore sólo sonrió.

Harry y Teddy salieron del despacho y bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Atravesaron la entrada que custodiaba la gárgola y siguieron por el pasillo.

—Audiencia, ¿eh? —indicó Teddy.

—Sí, una audiencia —afirmó Harry—. Creo que debí suponer que algo así sucedería. Después de todo, es la única manera de solicitar algo al Ministerio, oficialmente.

—¿Crees que irá bien? —preguntó Teddy con preocupación.

—Estoy tratando de pensar en todo lo que puede ir mal —respondió Harry, suspirando. Teddy lo miró—. No te preocupes, son sólo un par de cosas, creo, y ambas tienen solución. El único problema es que debemos confiar en dos personas, en una con la verdad completa, y en otra con nuestro ficticio secreto familiar.

—No te sigo —comentó Teddy, totalmente confundido.

—Piensa en dos cosas que te podrían delatar y de las que no puedes deshacerte —indicó Harry en voz baja.

—La varita —respondió Teddy con rapidez, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Vas a confiar en el viejo Ollivander?

—No encuentro otra opción —suspiró Harry, pasándose una mano por detrás del cuello—. Él sabe, con escalofriante exactitud, cuales son las varitas que les vendió a los hermanos Hitchens, y sabrá que no son las nuestras.

—¿Crees que nos creerá? —preguntó Teddy con curiosidad.

—Sí —afirmó Harry con confianza—. Va a ser tan fácil como mostrarle mi varita, la cual sé que ya tiene, pero que aún no ha vendido —Sonrió.

Teddy resopló —¿Y crees que nos va a ayudar?

—No tengo idea —Fue la única respuesta de Harry.

—No adivino la segunda cosa —dijo Teddy al cabo de varios segundos—. La apariencia podría ser, pero para eso estamos disfrazados.

—Pero ni siquiera el más grande mago puede cambiar su propio interior —comentó Harry, contemplativo—. La poción multijugos y los hechizos pueden cambiarte físicamente, pero no cambian tu esencia... tu alma, tu ADN, o como lo quieras llamar, y tampoco cambian tu huella mágica.

—Crees que nos pedirán que probemos nuestra ascendencia —afirmó Teddy, lentamente—. Eso sí está peliagudo... ¿Piensas hacerte amigo de un inefable?, ¿o buscar a Rothleen?

—No, nada tan arriesgado —negó Harry—. Hay dos formas de probar nuestra ascendencia. Una de ellas es permitir que examinen nuestras huellas mágicas a profundidad, con lo cual todo se desmoronaría; la otra es comparar nuestras huellas con las de otro descendiente de los Black.

Teddy parpadeó —¿Vas a confiar en Sirius?

—Sí... Sólo con nuestra historia como Hitchens, pero sí —afirmó Harry—. Pensé también en mi padre, pero es muy arriesgado; las huellas de padres e hijos siempre son muy parecidas.

—Claro, pero, eh... —Teddy dudó—. Sirius no es del todo confiable.

Harry lo miró —¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió con Snape? —Teddy asintió—. Esperemos que ya no sea tan imprudente como entonces... Además, hay que tener en cuenta que Snape ya sospechaba algo acerca de Remus, y lo más probable es que lo haya provocado.

—Si eso crees, está bien —dijo Teddy, aunque hizo una mueca, no del todo convencido.

—Estás mejorando en eso, por cierto —comentó Harry de la nada, mientras llegaban al vestíbulo—. En los gestos —indicó, cuando Teddy alzó una ceja.

—Sí, bueno, es fácil acostumbrarse —afirmó Teddy, mirando hacia dentro del Gran Comedor—. Aunque nunca terminará de gus-... —Se detuvo al ser empujado desde un lado, haciéndolo caer duramente sobre las puertas de roble.

—Mira por donde andas, White —comentó la voz salvaje de Mulciber. Detrás de él estaban Travers, Selwyn y otros dos altivos Slytherins, que parecían de un curso menor. Harry reconoció con facilidad a uno de ellos: era Regulus Black.

—Tú fuiste el que tropezaste con él —comentó Harry con voz ligera y luego sonrió —Pero no te preocupes, no somos rencorosos.

—¡Ja!, resultó altanero el chico —comentó Selwyn, mirándolo con desdén—. Apuesto a que ambos son unos asquerosos sangre sucia.

Harry apretó los dientes y sujetó el brazo de Teddy con fuerza, tanto para retenerlo como para retenerse él mismo.

—Desde que ya es el perro faldero de Potter y Black, no sería una sorpresa —dijo Travers con saña—. Como dicen, siempre hay un sangre sucia por cada traidor de la sangre.

—¿Quién inventó eso, Travers?, ¿tú? —preguntó Sirius, viniendo junto a James, Remus y Colagusano desde el interior del comedor—. Se nota tu basta inteligencia.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Black —comentó Travers con frialdad—, pero veo que sigues metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás, como siempre. ¿No te cansas de embarrar el nombre de tu familia defendiendo a escoria como esta?

Sirius se adelantó para sujetar a Travers, pero Regulus se interpuso, apuntando su varita hacia su pecho —No estamos aquí para crear problemas, así que desacelérate, Sirius, o yo haré que lo hagas —Su tono era bajo pero seguro, y su mirada nunca dejó los ojos de su hermano.

Sirius también lo miraba fijamente, pero al contrario de Regulus su mirada era burlona y desafiante —Quisiera que llegara el día que lo intentaras. Me gustaría ver quien gana: el hijo bueno o la oveja negra de la familia Black.

—Tan gracioso —dijo Regulus sin sonreír. Retiró su varita con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo, siendo seguido por su compañero.

Mulciber les envió a Harry y Teddy una mirada de repugnancia antes de ir tras ellos. Selwyn y Travers, quien no despegó los ojos de Sirius, lo siguieron.

—Tan estúpido —murmuró Sirius, entre dientes. James se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien, Ted? —preguntó Remus, acercándose.

—Sí, no es nada —respondió Teddy, aunque se frotaba un poco el brazo sobre el que había caído.

—Lo siento por eso —dijo James, haciendo que Harry y Teddy lo miraran—, creo que los hemos arrastrado en nuestras pequeñas enemistades.

—No. Eh... Ellos nos hubieran odiado de todos modos —comentó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Somos mestizos, así que tenemos algo de muggle y algo de traidor a la sangre, todo lo que ellos odian en uno.

Sirius soltó una risa como un ladrido —Oh, compañero, si lo pones así, pues te voy a dar la razón —Le palmeó la espalda a Harry con fuerza.

James y Remus asintieron, y todos juntos se encaminaron hacia los terrenos.

—¿Y que es lo que quería Dumbledore? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

—Sirius... —lo regaño Remus.

—¡Hey!, yo pensaba que te habías vuelto más relajado —le dijo Sirius, frustrado.

Remus alzó ambas cejas —No puedes ir preguntándole cosas privadas a todo el mundo.

—Pero son Harry y Ted —señaló Sirius, como si eso lo resolviera. Remus resopló.

—Está bien, Remus —afirmó Harry, divertido—. El profesor Dumbledore sólo quería hablarnos sobre los trámites de nuestros traslados, y decirnos nuestras fechas de evaluación para los TIMOs.

—¿Los TIMOs? —preguntó James.

Sirius se había distraído, siguiendo con la mirada al grupo de Slytherins, quienes se estaban dirigiendo al bosque. Su mano derecha se movía de forma extraña.

—Sí —afirmó Harry—. Salem tiene sus exámenes básicos después de cuarto año, y al parecer no son lo suficientemente avanzados como para compensar los TIMOs, así que vamos a tener que pasarlos.

—Que complicados —comentó James, y luego miró hacia Sirius, quien parecía a punto de ir detrás de los Slytherins.

—También nos dio permiso para salir a comprar —afirmó Harry, rápidamente, atrayendo la atención de Sirius.

—¿Por todo el día? —preguntó Sirius con interés.

—Todo el día —afirmó Harry, alargando las palabras. James sonrió—. Y tenía esta idea extraña de que nos querrían acompañar, así que apuntó sus nombres también.

James y Sirius intercambiaron amplias sonrisas.

—Los conoce bastante bien —afirmó Remus, divertido.

—¿Yo también voy? —preguntó Colagusano.

Harry se negó a mirarlo, pero asintió.

—Ah... el viejo y loco Dumbledore —dijo Sirius con cariño y desfachatez—. Voy a extrañar a ese chalado cuando ya no estemos por aquí —Remus suspiró, resignado.

Los seis se encaminaron hasta las rejas de los terrenos del colegio disfrutando del sol y de la suave brisa, mientras hablaban de todo lo que Harry y Teddy podrían querer comprar. Remus aconsejaba cosas muy sensatas, como un surtido de ingredientes para pociones, varios frascos de tinta, pergaminos de todos los tamaños y, por qué no, varios dulces para "darte ánimos en los estudios". James los animó a ir a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, aunque no fueran a comprar nada ahí: "si vamos a ir al Callejón _Diagon_ sólo por libros, mi corazón no lo va a soportar". Sirius, por otro lado, daba muchas sugerencia a la vez, sobretodo para que gastaran todo lo que tenían en artículos de broma, raros instrumentos mágicos, y helados. Colagusano sólo asentía ante cada sugerencia.

Cuando estaban cerca de las rejas, vieron a Filch acercarse —¿A dónde creen que van, ustedes? —preguntó en tono acusador.

—Afuera —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa altanera. Harry suspiró y Teddy rodó los ojos. James, Remus y Colagusano rieron.

—¡Qué insolencia! —gruñó Filch, irritado—. ¡No son dueños de este lugar para que puedan ir y venir a su gusto!... Ya verán, los llevaré con el director y...

Harry le tendió el permiso —Justamente, tenemos permiso del director para salir hoy.

—¿Y creen que me voy a creer un truco como este? —preguntó Filch, arrebatándole el pergamino y sacudiéndolo frente a ellos—. Cuando creía que sólo me faltaba un año para librarme de ustedes cuatro, vienen otros dos a darme más problemas.

—Si quiere, puede comprobarlo con el profesor Dumbledore —dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, Sirius ya se estaba impacientando —¡Sólo vayámonos!, ¡dejemos a este zoquete pensar lo que quiera!

—¡¿Zoquete?!, ¡ustedes son los zoquetes! —afirmó Filch con la cara roja de furia—, ¡niños malcriados! ¡Se creen los reyes de este castillo, pero no son más que un grupo de holgazanes!, ¡gamberros!...

Sirius hizo un ruido despectivo y avanzó hacia las rejas. James se encogió de hombros y lo siguió junto a Colagusano.

—...¡groseros!, ¡prepotentes!...

—Oh, da igual —dijo Remus, avanzando también. Harry y Teddy se rieron y lo siguieron.

—...¡niños mimados!, ¡ruines! —Filch los vio irse—. ¡No den ni un paso más!, ¡se los advierto!... ¡De esto se va a enterar el director!

Sirius movió su varita y la reja se abrió —¡Wow!... funcionó.

—Claro que sí. Tenemos permiso, Canuto —dijo Remus con calma, a pesar de los gritos de Filch: ¡Deténganse!

—Sí, bueno... —dijo Sirius, sonriendo y encabezando la salida—, déjame disfrutar el momento, Lunático.

A medida que avanzaron, los chillidos de Filch se hicieron más tenues, y al cabo de unos minutos no los escucharon más.

—¡Libertad! —exclamó Sirius, mirando al cielo. Un par de pájaros volaron alrededor para agregarle teatralidad.

—¿Sólo ha pasado un día de clases y ya quieres salir? —le preguntó Teddy, alzando una ceja.

—Soy una persona libre —afirmó Sirius, respirando con profundidad—. Nada me atará: ni una escuela, ni una casa, ni una chica, nada...

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Canuto —comentó James con una sonrisa—. Ya me vez a mí, loquito por Lily.

Sirius lo miró con compasión —Por eso lo digo, Cornamenta. Yo no voy a agachar la cabeza por ninguna mujer —Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. James resopló.

—Entonces, gastaremos la mañana en Hogsmeade y luego iremos al Callejón Diagon —comentó Remus, tratando de ignorar a Sirius.

—Sí, creo que sí —afirmó Harry, también disfrutando de este momento de libertad—. Aunque no conozco muy bien Hogsmeade.

—De eso no te tienes que preocupar, compañero —dijo Sirius, envolviendo sus hombros con un brazo—. Hoy nosotros seremos vuestros guías, y ten la certeza que nadie, nadie, conoce estos lugares mejor que nosotros —James, Remus y Colagusano asintieron con satisfacción.

El recorrido por Hogsmeade duró toda la mañana. A insistencia de Sirius, fueron primero a _Zonko, _donde se entretuvieron viendo cada uno de los artículos de broma. Harry se extrañó de algunos de ellos, los cuales eran versiones menos avanzadas de las que él conocía, como las bombas fétidas, en las cuales se advertía que dejaban un color verdoso en la piel si no se las manipulaba con guantes.

La siguiente parada fue _Dervish y Banges_, donde, de alguna forma, Harry había terminado comprando un Sensor de Ocultamiento, para su propia consternación, ya que este no dejó de vibrar cuando lo tocó. Obviamente, detectaba todos los hechizos de permutación. Teddy lo terminó cogiendo para no levantar sospechas y de inmediatamente se quedó quieto; ser un metamorfomago no era considerado un disfraz, después de todo.

Como ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, decidieron pasar por _Honeydukes _y empanzarse de dulces antes de ir por algo de tomar a las Tres Escobas. Sin embargo, saliendo de la primera tienda Sirius se detuvo, mirando hacia delante.

—Um, más Black a la vista —murmuró James con una mueca de desagrado.

Harry buscó con la mirada a quienes se refería hasta que vio, caminando en esa dirección un par de cuadras por delante, a Narcisa y Bellatrix Black, ¿o ya eran Malfoy y Lestrange?... No tenía gran problema con Narcisa, ya que al final demostró que le importaba más su familia que cualquier tipo de fanática creencia, pero Bellatrix era otra cosa. Miró hacia Teddy, quien se encontraba observando a la bruja con ojos tan fríos que Harry no pudo evitar una leve punzada de temor. Sabía que Teddy no era impulsivo, pero estaba frente a la mujer que había asesinado a su madre.

—Vamos a ver —dijo Sirius y se desvió hacia un callejón cercano, mientras sacaba un frasco transparente, el cual contenía una sustancia fangosa y bastante reconocible.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Remus con cierta brusquedad.

—Un regalo de nuestra clase de Pociones —comentó Sirius y luego sacó de su bolsillo un minúsculo ovillo de pelos—, y este es un regalo de mi queridísimo hermanito.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Harry, viendo cómo Sirius dejaba caer el cabello en la poción, la cual rápidamente se volvió de un desvaído color verde.

—No vayas a hacer nada estúpido, Sirius —le dijo James.

Sirius sólo sonrió, burlón, y se bebió la poción con rapidez. Remus y Teddy estaban tapando la vista desde la calle principal. Teddy no despegaba sus ojos de Bellatrix, quien seguía acercándose. Sirius fue cambiando poco a poco, aunque no mucho, a la apariencia de Regulus Black: un poco más delgado, un poco menos apuesto, y con rasgos menos marcados.

James suspiró y se acercó a acomodarle la túnica —Si esto va mal, Canuto, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Sirius lo miró con algo de desdén, expresión que combinaba muy bien con el rostro de Regulus —Antes pensabas que el riesgo era lo que hacía las cosas divertidas, Cornamenta.

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando la vez que Sirius le había dicho algo parecido.

—Y aún lo pienso —afirmó James, cruzándose de brazos—, pero hay una diferencia entre ser arriesgado, e incluso imprudente, por cosas que valen la pena, a hacer estupideces sólo por hacerlas.

—Bueno, esto tiene un propósito, ¿quién dijo que no? —dijo Sirius, mirándolo con determinación. Acomodó su postura a una más sosegada y serenó su expresión.

Remus y Teddy se apartaron de la entrada del callejón para dejarlo pasar y se mantuvieron junto a James, Harry y Colagusano, ocultos en las sombras. Narcisa y Bellatrix estaban a media cuadra cuando notaron a Sirius y lo quedaron viendo con cejas levantadas. Sirius, en una imitación muy buena de Regulus, asintió con calma.

—Narcisa, Bella —dijo Sirius con el tono más cordial que pudo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Regie? —preguntó Bellatrix, deteniéndose frente a él. Narcisa se acercó y besó la mejilla de Sirius.

—Nada importante —afirmó Sirius, luciendo aburrido—, sólo estoy acompañando a algunos compañeros a hacer algunas diligencias. Parece que me he vuelto el chico de los mandados.

—¡Por su puesto que no! —negó Bellatrix con cierta irritación—. ¡El Señor Oscuro nos tiene en muy alta estima, Regie! —Narcisa sujetó el brazo de su hermana y esta bajó la voz—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo; ya verás que cuando seas oficialmente uno de los nuestros, él te elevará al lugar que te corresponde.

James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada, entre sorprendidos e incrédulos. Harry sintió que Teddy temblaba a su lado; tan imperceptiblemente como pudo, le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de confortarlo

—Lo sé —afirmó Sirius, entre dientes—, pero mientras tanto estoy malgastando mi tiempo aquí.

Bellatrix extendió una mano para sujetar el brazo de Sirius, pero este se movió, tan casualmente como pudo, para que no lo hiciera —Siéntete honrado que nuestro señor te dé cualquier tipo de misión, Regie. Los menos afortunados, no tienen esa suerte.

—¿Los menos afortunados o los estúpidos traidores? —escupió Sirius con desprecio.

Bellatrix sonrió, complacida —Déjame adivinar, ¿aún te pone de mal humor tu querido hermano, el traidor? —Sirius hizo una mueca y Bellatrix soltó una risa, burlona—. Regie, Regie... ya deberías dar al querido Sirius por perdido —dijo en un tono de fingida lástima—. Está en la lista, Regie, junto a toda la escoria que contamina nuestras familias, y algún día no muy lejano, vamos a deshacernos de todos ellos.

Sirius tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y asintió con rigidez. Bellatrix le dirigió una indulgente mirada. Narcisa, en cambió, buscó su mano; Sirius no se apartó —Entiendo lo que sientes, Regulus, yo también hubiera deseado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con Andrómeda —Bellatrix hizo un sonido de irritación, lo cual fue bueno, ya que Teddy había dejado salir un gruñido—, pero ellos ya tomaron su decisión y nosotros tenemos que vivir con ello.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió Sirius, mirándola a los ojos. Por un momento Narcisa lo quedó viendo, hasta que apartó la mirada con cierto aire de sorpresa.

—Es hora de irnos, Cissy —dijo Bellatrix, sin percatarse de nada—. Ya nos veremos otro día Regie.

—Nos vemos Bella... Narcisa —Se despidió Sirius con soltura.

Narcisa sólo asintió y se fue, sin mirarlo. Bellatrix la miró, extrañada, antes de resoplar y seguirla. Sirius suspiró.

—Narcisa se dio cuenta —le dijo James cuando se reunió con ellos en el interior del callejón.

—Lo noté —afirmó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no dirá nada. No es como si hubieran dicho algo que ya no supiera —James lo quedó viendo.

—Supongo que esta es la parte en que tú te ahorras decirme un "te lo dije" y yo me adelanto con una disculpa por no hacerte caso —dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

—Tú no has vivido en una casa llena de puristas, Remus —le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa cansada—. Así que la próxima vez que te diga algo acerca de ellos, es mejor que me des la razón.

—Aún así, sigo pensando que no todo Slytherin es malo —afirmó Remus, haciendo que Sirius resoplara—. Vuelvo a hacerte recordar a Andrómeda.

—Una única excepción —argumentó Sirius con firmeza.

—¿Y que hay de mi madre? —dijo entonces James.

Sirius lo miró un momento y luego asintió —Bien... dos excepciones.

—Narcisa no es tan mala tampoco —afirmó Remus—, y quieras o no, aún te preocupas por tu hermano.

—Narcisa y Regulus son un par de débiles —afirmó Sirius con ímpetu—. Prefieren aceptar todo lo que se les dice antes de pensar por sí mismos. Para mí son tan malos como el resto de mi vieja y querida familia.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Harry observó a Teddy, quien estaba muy quieto. James fue el primero en hablar, al mismo tiempo la transformación de Sirius comenzó a disolverse.

—Creo que es mejor ir de frente a Charing Cross Road y beber algo en el Caldero Chorreante, para evitar toparnos con ellas de nuevo —dijo James y luego miró hacia Harry y Teddy—, si a ustedes les parece bien.

—No hay problema —dijo Harry con rapidez. Teddy no contestó

Sin decir palabra alguna más, Sirius, James, Remus y Colagusano desaparecieron. Harry se adelantó hacia Teddy, pero, antes que pudiera decir algo, este negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que me consueles, ni quiero hablar de ello —afirmó Teddy con voz ronca, volviendo a su voz real—. Esa mujer... Yo... la próxima vez que la vea, será mejor que me inmovilices, o la mataré —Y con esas últimas palabras, desapareció.

Harry suspiró y se sujetó de la pared para recuperar el aliento, que desde hace varios minutos atrás se había vuelto superficial. Entendía las palabras de Teddy, perfectamente, y sabía que su ahijado, al igual que él, algún día entendiera que habían cosas que jamás podría hacer por más que las deseara en algún momento. No estaba en la naturaleza de Teddy odiar, ni matar, ni convertirse en un ser vengativo, por que había nacido del amor, de un profundo y verdadero amor.

Personas como Teddy, y como Harry, antítesis de Voldemort, amaban tanto que eso les había quitado el derecho de todo ser humano a sentir rencor y, más allá de unas cuantas acciones, palabras o pensamientos cargados de frustración, sólo les quedaba la esperanza y la resignación. Esperanza de que, de alguna forma, el propio mundo hiciera justicia, y resignación ante todo el dolor y los sacrificios por los que tendrían que pasar antes que eso sucediera... Con una última mirada al punto donde Teddy se había desaparecido, Harry hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Lamento la demora en la actualización, pero no podía concentrarme por una serie de cosas que ocurrieron. Espero tener el próximo capítulo a tiempo para el lunes. Gracias a todos por leer!


	8. El fabricante de varitas

Todos los derechos: lugares, personajes y diálogos reconocibles, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus asociados. Yo solo estoy disfrutando al escribir esta historia sobre el mágico mundo que ella creó. No busco ningún beneficio lucrativo.

* * *

Capítulo 08

El fabricante de varitas

El Caldero Chorreante estaba tal y como Harry lo recordaba de su juventud. Aún con menos años de uso, tenía un aspecto sombrío y muy destartalado, y Tom, el antiguo dueño del lugar, lucía igual de viejo, encorvado y desdentado que en el futuro. Se habían sentado en una de las largas mesas en el centro del pub y habían pedido cerveza de mantequilla fría. Sirius aún se encontraban algo irritado, y Teddy parecía ausente.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Remus hacia Harry y Teddy, mirándolos por encima del pico de su botella.

—No, nada —respondió Harry con lentitud y luego sonrió—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Ted no parece estar bien —indicó Remus, logrando que Teddy lo mirara.

—Estoy bien —afirmó Teddy, intentando sonreír—. Sólo un poco cansado... pero seguro que me animo cuando entremos al Callejón Diagon.

Remus dudó —¿Seguro?... Yo... —Suspiró—. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en sus vidas, pero ustedes me ayudaron ayer, y... bueno —Miró a Teddy—, allá en el callejón, no te sentí bien, Teddy.

La precaria sonrisa de Teddy cayó y no se movió por varios segundos. Harry se sentía inquieto e indeciso. Sirius intercambió una mirada con James.

—Yo... —Teddy no podía pensar correctamente y Harry no lo culpó.

—¿Conocen de algún lado a mi familia? —preguntó Sirius, astutamente.

—No —negó Teddy con rapidez.

Harry suspiró —Pero hemos escuchado hablar de ella —Teddy lo miró, confuso—. Nuestro padre nos advirtió sobre la familia Black.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sirius, intrigado—. No es que me queje, pero, ¿por qué no dijeron nada cuando les dije que era un Black?

—No nos gusta juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo primero —argumentó Teddy, siguiendo la conversación—. Si bien eres un Black, fuiste el primero en hablarnos.

—Lo hizo por mera curiosidad —comentó Remus con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sirius lo miró mal—. Lo que a mi me resulta extraño es que vuestro padre les haya advertido de la familia Black, en particular... ¿Acaso pasó algo con ellos?, ¿o fueron advertidos sobre otras familias?

—Bueno... —comenzó Harry y se removió, dudoso.

—Aquí hay algo que no nos están diciendo —afirmó James entre gracioso y preocupado.

Harry miró a Teddy y luego a Colagusano, quien parecía curioso. El que Colagusano supiera sobre sus supuestos lazos familiares con los Black, ataría sus destinos al de las personas a su alrededor. Si Peter Pettigrew traicionaba a sus viejos y mejores amigos, también los traicionaría a ellos, sin dudar.

Teddy asintió, entendiendo —Sólo dilo.

—Me están intrigando —dijo Sirius, impaciente. Remus lo codeó.

—Ya que ustedes han confiado en nosotros con algunas de sus cosas personales —indicó Harry con sinceridad...

—Como Sirius y sus sentimientos —afirmó Teddy, ganándose un refunfuño de Sirius.

—Supongo que está bien confiar en ustedes con esto —continuó Harry, sonriendo—. No venimos de Salem, ni nos apellidamos White —Directo.

—Fue Dumbledore quien armó todo ese cuento —agregó Teddy.

James y Sirius se quedaron boquiabiertos. Remus alzó mucho las cejas, y Colagusano los miró con desconfianza.

—Nosotros hemos sido educados en casa hasta ahora —dijo Harry tras unos segundos—, igual que el resto de nuestra familia desde hace más de cien años.

—Vaya —dijo James, atónito—. ¿Y a qué se debe eso? —A su lado, Sirius cerró la boca y los miró con seriedad.

—A la familia de mi tatarabuela —explicó Teddy—. Ellos eran puristas y ella se casó con un muggle, mi tatarabuelo, lo que trajo muchos problemas... Entonces, ella tomó la decisión de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de la comunidad mágica.

Sirius resopló con disgusto, y Remus asintió, pensativo.

—Todos sus descendientes, de una forma u otra, terminaron adoptando esa dedición también —agregó Harry—, y al final, toda la familia se aisló por completo.

—Antes de llegar aquí vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo muggle al norte, no demasiado lejos de aquí, en realidad —dijo Teddy con familiaridad, recordando los archivos—. Íbamos a la escuela muggle local, aprendíamos magia en casa, con nuestro padre y el abuelo, y vivíamos tratando de no llamar la atención sobre nuestras peculiaridades.

—Si hubiera sido por la tatarabuela, incluso hubiéramos dejado de lado la magia —continuó Harry con el ceño fruncido—, pero, nuestra familia comprobó de una forma muy dolorosa, que no se puede encerrar la magia en el interior de una persona, sin usarla, sin que algún día esta te vuelva completamente demente.

James y Sirius palidecieron, y Colagusano se estremeció visiblemente. Remus estaba muy quieto.

—Al saber magia, poco a poco fuimos descubriendo cosas nuevas y, al contrario del resto de la familia, nos sentimos limitados —dijo Harry, luciendo afligido—. Queríamos la posibilidad de poder tener la vida común de un mago.

—Cuando cumplimos los diecisiete años nos independizamos —afirmó Teddy con soltura—, y luego de un largo recorrido lleno de situaciones frustrantes, llegamos a Hogwarts, la misma noche del banquete de bienvenida.

—Eso explica mejor por qué no nos dijeron nada —afirmó James, asintiendo, aún algo pálido.

—Sí... Fuimos una pequeña sorpresa —afirmó Harry con una sonrisa—, pero sabíamos que si alguien nos podría ayudar, ese alguien era Albus Dumbledore... Hemos leído mucho de él.

—Y como director de Hogwarts, también podría orientarnos sobre qué _gorgonas_ hacer para formalizar nuestros estudios —dijo Teddy, divertido—, por que nadie nos quería dar un trabajo sin tener, por lo menos, un TIMO.

—Una vez le contamos al profesor Dumbledore nuestra historia, él decidió ayudarnos —dijo Harry y bebió su último trago de cerveza de mantequilla, sintiendo la garganta seca—. Tenemos que asistir a una audiencia el próximo sábado para discutir nuestro futuro en la comunidad... y lo de los TIMOs que debemos de aprobar es cierto.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Entonces, Dumbledore les pidió mentir por todo lo que está pasando con Quien-ustedes-saben —indicó Remus con interés. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas.

Harry suspiró —Es creo... No, ahora estoy seguro, después de haber escuchado a esa mujer —Nuevamente, Teddy se tensó. Remus lo miró.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Bellatrix en todo esto? —preguntó Sirius, mirándolos con atención.

—Remus preguntó antes si la familia Black nos había hecho algo, por la advertencia de mi padre —dijo Harry con sutileza, queriendo medir la reacción de Sirius—. Y sí, lo hicieron. Ellos fueron quienes empujaron a mi tatarabuela al exilio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, sin entender. James parpadeó.

Remus suspiró —Su tatarabuela era una Black, Canuto.

Tras la declaración de Remus no se escuchó ni un solo respiro en la mesa por varios segundos, sólo las conversaciones de alrededor.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Sirius, esta vez con incredulidad.

—Isla Black, era su nombre —afirmó Harry—, y el de mi tatarabuelo era Bob Hitchens.

—¡Por Merlín y toda la magia! —juró James, sorprendido y divertido—. ¡Son de la familia Black!

Remus le sonrió a Colagusano, quien le devolvió una sonrisa afectada.

—Somos Hitchens, realmente —dijo Harry con cierta timidez—, pero sí.

—Entonces, el encuentro con Bellatrix... —comenzó Remus, mirando hacia Teddy, quien sólo suspiró.

—Confirmó que nuestra familia había estado tomando la decisión correcta todo este tiempo —continuó Harry y luego hizo una mueca—, y que nosotros, egoístamente, estuvimos por ponerlos en peligro... —Suspiró—. Fue bueno que el profesor Dumbledore nos sugiriera ocultarnos bajo un nombre falso.

James y Remus asintieron, comprensivos.

—White... sencillo, pero inteligente —aprobó James, entretenido, aunque no apartó su mirada de Sirius, quien aún no reaccionaba.

—Sirius, no dramatices —le dijo Remus, palmeándole la espalda. Sirius respiró profundamente, mirándolo con dureza.

—Así que son de mi querida familia —dijo Sirius hacia Harry y Teddy, quienes no respondieron.

—Justo como yo, figúrate —dijo James, burlón, pero también había determinación en su mirada—. Mi madre era una Black —agregó cuando Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, aunque ya lo sabía... Era una de las tantas cosas que se había enterado después de terminada la guerra.

—Sí —afirmó James; su sonrisa tembló un poco—. Así que también somos familia... Eso es genial.

—Lo es —Harry sonrió con verdadera felicidad.

—Sí, sí, lo es, ya que —dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por lo menos son Gryffindors.

Harry resopló y Teddy rodó los ojos.

—Mira, Canuto, cada vez tienes más familiares del lado bueno —le dijo Remus con amabilidad, aunque había un tono de satisfacción en su ronca voz.

—Son Gryffindors —volvió a decir Sirius con firmeza, y sin mirar a Remus. Todos alrededor, a excepción de Colagusano, rieron.

—Bueno, ya se nos está haciendo tarde y aún debemos cumplir un itinerario, señores —afirmó James tras una pausa, parándose.

—Lástima que nos hayan malogrado el paseo por Hogsmeade —dijo Sirius, mientras todos se encaminaron hacia el patio trasero del pub—. Queríamos enseñarles la Casa de los Gritos.

—Uhhh —dijo Colagusano, como por costumbre, aunque parecía distante.

—¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó Teddy con verdadero interés; queriendo saber lo que decían sobre ella.

—Es sólo una casa embrujada —explicó Remus antes de sacar su varita y golpear el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda, por encima del cubo de la basura—. Dicen que se escuchan gritos y lamentos muy escalofriantes.

La pared se fue abriendo hasta mostrar la entrada, en forma de arco, hacia el Callejón Diagon.

—¿Y es cierto? —quiso saber Teddy—, ¿se escuchan gritos y lamentos? —Harry suspiró, pensando que si alguien tenía el derecho de hacerle esa pregunta a Remus, ese era su propio hijo.

Remus miró hacia abajo mientras caminaba —Sí... es muy cierto —James y Sirius compartieron una mirada.

—¡Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon! —exclamó Sirius con mucha fuerza, unos pasos más adelante, haciendo que las personas alrededor voltearan a verlo, asustadas.

—Ya lo conocíamos, Sirius —le dijo Harry, confuso, pero Sirius lo ignoró.

—¡A su izquierda tenemos la más vieja tienda de calderos del mundo! —presentó en tono rimbombante.

—Eso no es verdad —murmuró Remus. James sonreía, divertido.

—¡Venden calderos de todos los tamaños, ya sea de latón, cobre, peltre, plata, y también automáticos y plegables! —dijo Sirius en un solo respiro—. ¡Y a su derecha!, ¡la Botica!, ¡el lugar de los sueños húmedos y fantasías de Quejicus!

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Remus. James, Harry y Teddy rugieron de risa. Colagusano soltó una risita.

—¡Hablo de pociones!, ¡pociones! —afirmó Sirius, mirando a Remus con prepotencia—. Por Merlín, que mente la tuya, Lunático —Remus resopló con disgusto.

Siguieron avanzando por la calle adoquinada, tan entretenidos con las ocurrencias de Sirius que no entraron a comprar nada hasta que llegaron a la heladería Florean Fortescue.

—Y aquí es a donde él quería llegar —comentó Remus, refiriéndose a Sirius, quien ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la tienda.

—Yo no dije nada cuando te comiste todas las muestras de dulces que encontraste en Honeydukes —replicó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado. Remus suspiró.

Comieron algunos conos de helado, y Sirius una copa con tres bolas, antes de decidir ir primero a la tienda de Madam Malkin, dirigida por una Malkin diferente a la que Harry conocía. Esta era un poco más mayor y extravagante, vestida con una túnica color fucsia, pero menos robusta.

—Oh, miren a quien tenemos por aquí —dijo Madam Malkin, sonriente—. Querido James, dichosos los ojos que te ven. A ustedes también, guapos —agregó hacia los demás.

Sirius hizo una leve reverencia y James sonrió con galantería —Buenas tardes, Madam Margot. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Muy bien, gracias —le dijo Madam Margot y luego suavizó su sonrisa—. Ayer me encontré con tu padre.

James parpadeó —¿A sí?... Eh... yo recibí una carta de él por la mañana.

Madam Margot asintió, comprensiva —¿Puedo aconsejarte algo?

—Por supuesto —afirmó James.

—No dejes de escribirle tanto como puedas —expresó Madam Margot con cariño—. Como una vieja amiga de tus padres, sé muy bien que Charlus es del tipo que necesita atención... Igual que tú, guapo —Le dio un pequeño guiño.

Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada. Teddy frunció levemente el ceño, pensativo.

—Lo haré, no se preocupe —afirmó James con seriedad.

—Muy bien... Entonces, ¿en que los puedo ayudar? —preguntó Madam Margot.

—Aquí, Harry y Ted White, nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts —presentó Sirius, arrastrándolos hacia delante—. Necesitan túnicas, y un par de capas, no les vi muchas.

—Sí, por favor —reafirmó Harry con una sonrisa educada.

Madam Margot tuvo lista la ropa para Hogwarts en un instante, y también les vendió algunas túnicas casuales: "Nadie sabe cuando las van a necesitar". Harry y Teddy salieron de ahí con varias bolsas en los brazos y se dirigieron a la papelería, donde compraron algunas plumas, muchos pergaminos y varias botellas de tinta. La siguiente parada fue en _Flourish y Blotts. _Sirius hizo caras muy graciosas cuando entraron a la librería y, sin decir nada, empujó a un ausente James a la sección de maleficios.

—Olvídenlos, los buscaremos al salir —dijo Remus y avanzó hacia el dependiente.

Quince minutos después, con Remus y Colagusano cargando siete pesados libros entre los dos, fueron a buscar a Sirius y James. Los encontraron cuchicheando, con las cabezas juntas, sobre un libro grueso y de apariencia inofensiva. Remus se acercó con cautela y lo ojeó por encima del hombro de James.

—¿A quien van a inflarle la cabeza el doble de su tamaño? —preguntó, haciéndolos saltar.

—A nadie —respondió Sirius con inocencia—, sólo estábamos leyendo, Lunático. Pensé que nos alabarías.

Remus resopló —Claro...

—¿Tienen todo? —preguntó James con una sonrisa, dejando el libro en un estante.

—Todo —afirmó Teddy.

Harry notó a su padre más relajado que cuando calieron de Madam Malkin. Miró hacia Sirius, quien estaba intercambiando sonrisas con Remus; al parecer se había llevado a James para distraerlo.

—¡Bien!, ahora, ¡Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch! —exclamó Sirius.

Fue una agradable sensación pasar una hora entera dentro de esa tienda junto a su padre, Sirius, Remus y Teddy, hablando de cada una de las escobas que ahí vendían. La Barredora 5 era una de las más populares, por su velocidad, junto a la Cometa 220, una escoba fuerte y con mucha resistencia.

—He escuchado de un nuevo prototipo, dicen que es una escoba de precisión, buena para un buscador —dijo Sirius, sosteniendo sobre la palma de su mano una figura coleccionable de un jugador famoso. Colagusano estaba a su lado, mirando la figurilla.

Se habían cansado de comparar las características de las escobas y se habían puesto a merodear por la tienda. Harry, quien estaba sosteniendo una snitch de prueba, de las que no tenían memoria táctil, lo miró, interesado.

—¿Un prototipo?, ¿de que empresa? —preguntó James, mientras se probaba unos guantes de guardián. Remus y Teddy estaban curioseando las estanterías llenas de revistas de deporte.

—_Nimbus_ —contestó Sirius. James y Harry alzaron las cejas—. Es una marca nueva en el mercado, comparada con la _Cleansweep_ o la _Comet_, pero dicen que sus escobas son muy buenas.

—Bueno, habrá que probarlas —dijo James, acercándose a Harry y arrebatándole la snitch. La dejó sobre el mostrador y esta voló—. ¿Cuándo sale el nuevo modelo?

—Este mes —contestó Sirius, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, haciendo que la figura luchara por no caer.

James alargó la mano para coger la snitch, pero Harry le ganó.

—Buena atrapada —aprobó James, parpadeando—, Ayer dijiste que eras buscador, ¿eso era cierto?

—Sí —afirmó Harry, liberando nuevamente la snitch y volviéndola a coger. Resopló al recordar que su padre solía hacer lo mismo.

—Las pruebas de Quidditch son dentro de dos semanas, ¿te animas? —le preguntó James con una expresión entusiasta.

—Eh... —Harry dudó—. No lo sé. Tengo los TIMOs a fin de mes y aún no sé si pueda mantener el ritmo de las clases... Nunca hemos estudiado casi a tiempo completo.

—Entonces las moveré a principios del próximo mes —dijo James, inmediatamente—. Vamos, tienes que ir... Si no consigo un buen buscador, voy a tener que coger el puesto yo —Le envió una mirada suplicante.

Harry se removió —Eh... bueno, iré.

—¡Sí! —exclamó James, triunfador.

Sirius puso la figura coleccionable encima de la cabeza de Colagusano, quien se quedó estático, y se reunió con ellos —Genial... Yo también estoy en el equipo. Soy cazador, igual que Cornamenta.

—Verenice es nuestra guardiana —dijo James. Remus sacó la figura de la cabeza de Colagusano y la devolvió a su escaparate—, y Tadeus Robins, de quinto año, nuestro otro cazador. Nos hacen falta ambos golpeadores, y el buscador, por supuesto.

—Tú, ¿por qué no juegas? —le preguntó Sirius a Teddy, quien se acercaba junto a Remus y Colagusano—. ¿Eres malo o no te gusta?

—Las dos cosas —dijo Teddy, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No le gusta —dijo Harry a la vez. Teddy lo miró con desconcierto—. Eres bueno, sólo que algo inseguro.

—Soy rematadamente torpe, Harry —afirmó Teddy con naturalidad—. Soy bueno jugando solo, pero no dentro de un equipo.

—Eso mejoraría si practicaras —le dijo Harry con seguridad—. Tu m... Nuestra tía era torpe también, pero con esfuerzo y dedicación logró jugar muy bien.

Teddy fue el único que se dio cuenta del desliz —Sí, bueno... a ella le gustaba el juego. Yo, sinceramente, estoy bien con sólo verlo.

—Lo mismo digo —afirmó Remus. Sirius murmuró algo sobre "ratones" y "libros", ganándose duras miradas de Remus y Teddy. Colagusano soltó una risita.

Salieron de la tienda minutos después. Harry había decidido comprar la snitch, como un recuerdo, y James le había comprado una figura coleccionable a Colagusano. Se dirigieron a comprar primero el caldero y demás equipo de pociones, y luego entraron en la Botica por un surtido de ingredientes. Fue ahí, fingiendo mostrarle un recipiente lleno de sangre de dragón, que Harry apartó a Teddy hacia una esquina.

—Necesito una distracción o una excusa —le susurró Harry, mirando de reojo a Colagusano, el más cercano de los demás.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Teddy, dando golpecitos a una piel de serpiente que colgaba cerca.

—Una visita a un viejo conocido, al final de la calle —respondió Harry y Teddy lo miró.

—Bueno... hoy sí que estás de ánimos para revelar secretos —indicó Teddy, levantando una ceja.

—Es mejor ir lo antes posible o lo podrían contactar primero —le dijo Harry con tranquilidad—, además, no creo que haya una mejor oportunidad que esta para platicar a gusto.

—¿No me necesitarás ahí? —preguntó Teddy, ahora preocupado.

—No... Si las cosas van mal... ya lo sabrás —dijo Harry y luego suspiró.

Teddy asintió y luego sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un paquete rectangular: era el Sensor de Ocultamiento —No paró de vibrar en nuestra conversación en el Caldero Chorreante... Ni cuando Sirius se hizo pasar por Regulus.

—Me había olvidado de eso —indicó Harry con el ceño fruncido. Teddy se lo puso en la mano y este empezó a vibrar.

—Sólo di que piensas ir a la tienda y verificar si no está defectuoso... —dijo Teddy, Harry levantó las cejas—. Sé que es una excusa pobre, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo del resto.

Harry lo miró por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. Ambos regresaron con los demás y Harry se excusó rápidamente, recibiendo curiosas miradas hasta que salió de la tienda. Guardó el sensor y se encaminó por la calle principal, y, después de un par de minutos, llegó a una estrecha tienda de mal aspecto: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.". Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y empujó la puerta; la campanilla resonó en el fondo. Harry observó las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo, esperando.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

—Buenas tardes, señor Ollivander —respondió Harry el saludo, mirando los ojos grandes y pálidos del anciano que se acercaba.

El señor Ollivander lo quedó viendo por un largo momento —Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

Harry se sintió de nuevo de once años —Perdón... Pero, ¿qué es tan curioso?

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido. Cada una de las varitas —afirmó el señor Ollivander, aún mirándolo con detenimiento—. Y realmente es muy curioso que la varita que usted tiene en su bolsillo sea una que yo aún tengo en mi posesión.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —preguntó Harry, completamente asombrado.

—Es mi trabajo saber de varitas, sobre todo de las mías —dijo el señor Ollivander con seguridad—. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales —Dirigió su mirada al bolsillo de Harry—. Y esa de ahí es una combinación poco usual: acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible... ¿Es así?

—Eh... sí, lo es —afirmó Harry, obligándose a salir de su estupor—, y justamente sobre eso es de lo que quiero hablar con usted. El porqué tengo esta varita conmigo.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó el señor Ollivander, de repente.

—¿Eh? —dijo Harry, tontamente.

—La varita... —aclaró el señor Ollivander, extendiendo la mano.

Harry dudó. No estaba del todo seguro si era inteligente darle su varita a alguien en quien no sabía si podía confiar, pero por otro lado, era él, Harry, quien necesitaba ganarse la confianza del anciano. Con cuidado, sacó la varita de acebo y la dejó suavemente sobre su palma extendida.

El señor Ollivander la elevó hasta la altura de sus ojos y la observó minuciosamente por varios minutos —¡Ah!, esto es fascinante... —Miró a Harry con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Una varita cuenta la historia de un mago mejor que cualquier libro, ¿sabía?... La varita aprende del mago, el mago de la varita, y todo ese conocimiento mutuo permanece en ella —Se la tendió a Harry.

—Ha estado conmigo siempre, nunca me ha abandonado —le dijo Harry, tomando la varita de nuevo en su mano, donde pertenecía—. Se preguntará cómo es que yo la tengo.

—Una duda muy aceptable —dijo el señor Ollivander con curiosidad.

Harry suspiró, mirando hacia su varita —Vengo del futuro, señor Ollivander... De cuarenta años en el futuro, para ser más exacto —El señor Ollivander le envió una mirada inquisidora—. En ese entonces, hubo una irrupción en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Misterios, y se llevaron dos dispositivos temporales que pueden viajar años a través del tiempo —Harry respiró hondo y continuó—. En el futuro, yo era el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, aunque mi apariencia actual no lo demuestre, y tuve que tomar la decisión de venir a este periodo de tiempo, junto a uno de mis aprendices, para evitar que el curso de la historia sea cambiado —Hubo una breve pausa donde el Señor Ollivander pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Harry lo miró con cierta impaciencia —¿Usted me cree?

—No veo por qué alguien mentiría sobre algo así —dijo el señor Ollivander, mirándolo con sus ojos pálidos—. Además, la varita que usted tiene en su mano es prueba suficiente de que lo que dice es verdad.

Harry asintió, algo aliviado, y luego se guardó la varita —Mi propósito al venir aquí es pedirle su ayuda, señor Ollivander.

—¿Y en qué podría serle de ayuda yo? —preguntó el señor Ollivander, cortésmente.

—Tenemos planeado permanecer una temporada en este periodo de tiempo —explicó Harry, tratando de sólo decirle lo necesario—, y para ello estamos usando como cubierta una historia real... la de los Hitchens —No hubo reacción—. Ellos aparecieron veinte años en el futuro, afirmando ser descendientes de la familia Black.

—¡Oh!, sí, sí... Así que se apellidan Hitchens —dijo el señor Ollivander, contemplativo—. Los recuerdo muy bien, a todos ellos... Su magia es muy similar a la de los Black, pero nunca han querido decirme su parentesco.

—Son descendientes de Isla Black, quien se casara con un muggle y fuera perseguida por su familia por ello —afirmó Harry—. Se han mantenido alejados de la comunidad mágica desde hace más de cien años.

El señor Ollivander asintió, comprensivo, y luego lo miró —Mm... Una historia muy conveniente para usted... Pero también una historia que hubiera sido fácil de desbaratar si se hubiera acudido a mí.

—Exacto —afirmó Harry con sinceridad y cierto temor—. Sé que usted debe recordar con exactitud las varitas vendidas a todos los Hitchens y, obviamente, no son ninguna de las que yo tengo —El señor Ollivander asintió—. Necesito su ayuda por que pronto habrá una audiencia para comprobar que somos quienes decimos ser... y estoy casi seguro que el profesor Dumbledore pedirá su participación.

—¿Y quiere que mienta ante el Wizengamot por usted? —preguntó el señor Ollivander, mirándolo con cierta severidad.

—No por mí, señor Ollivander —dijo Harry con tranquilidad—. Si somos descubiertos, no sé qué podría pasar.

—Los que robaron esos dispositivos no tenían buenas intenciones, ¿no es así? —indicó el señor Ollivander, después de una pausa.

—No, no las tienen —negó Harry con firmeza—. Ellos sólo quieren destruir todo por lo que hemos luchado.

El señor Ollivander se quedó en silencio por un momento, en el que nunca desvió su mirada de Harry —Si prueban vuestra magia, verán que no son descendientes de los Black —afirmó con amabilidad.

—No hay problema con eso —dijo Harry, decidiendo ser sincero—. Tenemos ascendencia Black.

Los ojos del señor Ollivander brillaron —Interesante... —Se acercó un poco más a Harry, quien se removió, incómodo—. ¿Puedo saber de qué manera se relacionan?

Harry lo miró, dudoso —¿Nos ayudará?

—Los ayudaré —afirmó el señor Ollivander con sinceridad.

Harry suspiró —Mi abuela era Dorea Black.

—¡Ah!, un Potter, entonces —dijo el señor Ollivander con entusiasmo—. Hijo de James Potter, presumo.

—Harry Potter, un placer —se presentó Harry con una leve inclinación.

—Mi placer, Harry —le dijo el señor Ollivander con cortesía—. Y el otro, tu aprendiz...

—Él es nieto de Andrómeda Black —indicó Harry, un poco más inquieto. No le gustaba poner en riesgo a Teddy.

—Mm... Sé que se casó con Ted Tonks —dijo el señor Ollivander—. No sabía que hubieran tenido un hijo

—Una hija... Ella sólo tiene cuatro años —aclaró Harry.

El señor Ollivander asintió, complacido, y Harry sintió que era momento de irse. Por alguna razón, esa tienda siempre le había traído una sensación de sobrecogimiento.

—Muchas gracias por su buena voluntad, señor Ollivander —le dijo Harry con sinceridad—. De verdad, le voy a estar eternamente agradecido.

—Esa varita que usted tiene es muy especial —afirmó el señor Ollivander, deteniendo sus intenciones de irse—. ¿Lo sabe?

Harry suspiró y asintió —Sé que es la hermana de la varita de... Quien-usted-sabe.

Los ojos del señor Ollivander centellearon por un momento, antes que este asintiera —Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha hecho grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

Harry se estremeció, recordando por qué el señor Ollivander nunca le había gustado mucho. Se despidió con amabilidad, agradeciendo nuevamente su ayuda, y salió de la tienda a respirar aire puro. Bueno, ese era un obstáculo menos... Cuando se encontró con Teddy y los demás de vuelta en la Botica, ya habían terminado de comprar un gran surtido de ingredientes, que iban desde ojos de escarabajo hasta pelos de unicornio.

Al final, resultó que Teddy les había dicho que lo del Sensor de Ocultamiento era una excusa para ir a dejar una carta a la oficina de correos. La supuesta carta iba dirigida a su novia, lo que le valió varias bromas de parte de su padre y Sirius, las cuales no se detuvieron hasta que Remus supuso, muy certeramente, que James había estado manteniendo correspondencia con Lily durante el verano. Después de regresar a Hogsmeade, se la pasaron todo el camino hacia Hogwarts burlándose de un muy incómodo James, quien al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a ser abochornado por culpa de una chica.

El señor Filch los esperaba, rabioso y humillado, en las rejas de entrada, las cuales se abrieron por sí solas. Los miró uno por uno al pasar, con los ojos llenos de aversión.

—Buenas noches —lo saludaron Remus y Teddy con cortesía.

—Bonito día, ¿no? —comentó James con una sonrisa. Colagusano asintió visiblemente.

—¡Tenemos que repetir el paseo! —afirmó Sirius en tono jactancioso.

El señor Filch redujo los ojos.

—Tal vez podamos convencer al profesor Dumbledore de que nos acompañen a la audiencia del próximo sábado —sugirió Harry, aprovechando la oportunidad.

—¡Eso sería genial! —exclamó Sirius con entusiasmo—. ¡Sí! ¡Libertad!

—Ruega que Dumbledore acepte, o Sirius nunca te lo perdonará —le dijo James a Harry con seriedad, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Harry y Teddy compartieron una sonrisa; no había manera que Sirius dejara de asistir a esa audiencia. Con una última mirada a Filch, quien ahora murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo, todos juntos se encaminaron hacia un merecido descanso, después de un entretenido y esclarecedor día.

* * *

Nota: Fragmentos de la conversación entre Harry y el señor Ollivander extraídos de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

Lamento la demora, surgieron problemas técnicos =). El miércoles subo el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!


	9. Maldiciones imperdonables

Todos los derechos: lugares, personajes y diálogos reconocibles, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus asociados. Yo solo estoy disfrutando al escribir esta historia sobre el mágico mundo que ella creó. No busco ningún beneficio lucrativo.

* * *

Capítulo 09

Maldiciones imperdonables

_MASACRE EN LA COSTA SUR_

_El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado recluta a los gigantes_

_La pasada noche del domingo, la costa sur del país sufrió un ataque de gigantescas proporciones, perpetuado, según los primeros informes, por dos de los últimos gigantes existentes en Gran Bretaña._

_«Aún no sabemos con exactitud cuales fueron los gigantes que participaron en este cruel e inhumano ataque, pero todo parece indicar que estaban bajo el mando de varios de los seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado», declaró el ministro de magia Dugald McPhail. «El Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas está dando su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar a los dos mayores responsables de este trágico suceso. Así mismo, el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos esta trabajando a tiempo completo para que los muggles involucrados olviden todo aspecto mágico de esta catástrofe, y puedan así superar sus pérdidas con tranquilidad y continuar con sus pacíficas vidas»._

_Los gigantes han estado en peligro de extinción por más de un siglo debido a sus continuas y sangrientas luchas fratricidas, y al parecer ahora han decidido unirse a las filas de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Una elección que seguramente atemorizará a toda la comunidad mágica._

_El director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Bartemius Crouch, cree que se deben tomar medidas extremas contra esta nueva amenaza: «Es necesario tener mano dura para poder evitar que estas masacres continúen acrecentándose cada vez más. Los gigantes son seres brutales y sin escrúpulos, y debe caer sobre ellos todo el peso de la justicia, sin piedad ni consideración»._

_Le comentamos acerca de los rumores que afirman que los gigantes no son las únicas criaturas mágicas que ahora sirven a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sino que también tiene adeptos entre los hombres lobo... _—Resoplido—_, vampiros y trols, y que muy pronto los enviará hacia todos aquellos que se opongan a sus intereses._

_Ante esto, el señor Crouch respondió: «Si no lo están, lo estarán pronto, por lo que estamos creando nuevas leyes para restringir los límites de estas criaturas oscuras. Les aseguramos a toda la comunidad mágica que ninguno de estos seres se aproximará a los hogares de ningún mago o bruja decente»._

—Tannn aburrido —dijo Sirius, tirando el periódico a un lado y pegándole a Colagusano sin querer. James estaba mirando hacia Remus, quien parecía estar evitando la mirada de todos.

Harry suspiró —Gigantes... —Sacudió la cabeza para borrar los recuerdos—. Debe ser algo traumático.

—Bueno, por lo menos no se van a acordar de ello —afirmó James, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y cómo es que van a explicar lo ocurrido? —dijo Teddy, ojeando la fotografía en el periódico que Sirius había descartado—. El panorama parece desolador.

—Huracán —afirmó Harry, y luego hizo una mueca—. Eh... yo supongo.

—Es lo más probable —dijo Remus, saliendo de su esquivo estado—. Ya deberíamos ir a la clase de Defensa... Es mejor no llegar tarde, no sabemos aún cuan estricta es la profesora Meadows.

—Remus tiene razón —dijo Lily desde algunos asientos a la derecha—. La profesora Meadows parece amable, pero he escuchado de los de quinto año, que ya tuvieron una clase con ella, que es muy formal... y que no aguanta holgazanerías —agregó lo último dándoles una mirada de advertencia.

—Es bueno entonces que todos nosotros seamos estudiantes muy aplicados, ¿a que sí, Evans? —le dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. Lubmilla y Verenice rieron desde el otro lado de la mesa. Lily sólo negó con la cabeza.

Hoy tenían su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Harry se sentía curioso por saber cómo Dorcas Meadows manejaría la asignatura. Hasta ahora, había llevado clases sólo con profesores que ya conocía, pero, como siempre, Defensa sería una nueva experiencia. Llegaron al aula con cinco minutos de anticipación, encontrando la puerta abierta, por lo que entraron y tomaron asiento. La profesora Meadows se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, esperando que todos los estudiantes llegaran. Por fortuna, había habido un cambio y ya no compartirían la clase con los Slytherins, como al parecer lo habían hecho el año pasado, sino con los Ravenclaws.

—Apuesto a que la profesora Meadows fue una preciosura en su juventud —susurró Sirius, mirándola con disimulo. A su lado, James silbó bajo y Harry resopló.

Remus frunció el ceño —Deja de irrespetar a nuestra profesora, Canuto.

—No la estoy irrespetando —afirmó Sirius, volteando la cabeza para verlo—. La estoy alabando, Lunático, lo cual es algo completamente diferente —Sonrió con cierta malicia—. Tú deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando, tal vez así te conseguirías una chica.

Lubmilla y Verenice asintieron desde su mesa, habiendo escuchado la conversación.

—Puedes decirle algo bonito a Denise, Remus —dijo Lubmilla, sonriente—. Ella no se lo tomaría a mal, te lo aseguro —Compartió una risita con Verenice.

Teddy se removió con incomodidad ante el comentario. Remus sólo suspiró con cansancio.

—Bien, creo que ya todos están aquí —comentó en ese momento la profesora Meadows, parándose y empezando a caminar—. Como saben, soy la nueva profesora de esta asignatura y, como este es vuestro último año, van a aprender conmigo las más avanzadas formas de defensa contra las artes oscuras —Se paró frente a la clase—. Me han dicho que ustedes son un grupo competente y espero sólo los mejores resultados en cada uno de los tópicos que vamos a tratar... Comenzaremos por un tema que deberían haber aprendido en sexto año, pero que su antiguo maestro no se sintió capaz de manejar... El tema será puramente teórico.

Hubo algunos sonidos de desilusión. Remus y Teddy acercaron sus libros con entusiasmo, mientras los hombros de Sirius se desplomaron dramáticamente.

—Oh, no se decepcionen tan rápido —les dijo la profesora Meadows al observar sus abatidos semblantes—, hay una buena razón por la que no puede ser práctico... Vayan al séptimo capítulo de sus libros, por favor.

Sirius resopló con frustración y James lo codeó. Ambos abrieron sus ejemplares de "Defensa mágica práctica y su uso contra las artes oscuras", volumen III, imitando a todos los demás; y enseguida la atmósfera cambió a una de anticipación. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Las maldiciones imperdonables —indicó la profesora Meadows, mirándolos por encima de su propio libro—. Las maldiciones más poderosas, complejas y castigadas por la ley mágica... Alguien me podría decir, ¿por qué? —Hubo unos segundos de incertidumbre antes que algunas manos se levantaran—. Les voy a pedir que a medida que vayan interviniendo se vayan presentando, para irlos conociendo.

—Lily Evans, profesora —se presentó Lily cuando la profesora Meadows la señaló—. Las maldiciones imperdonables son las más poderosas, complejas y castigadas por ser las que más afectan a la naturaleza humana y a sus derechos... Por ejemplo, la maldición _imperius_ da el completo control de una persona a otra, quitándole así el dominio de sus propias acciones, de sus palabras y de sus pensamientos.

Harry suspiró, apenado. Hace mucho tiempo, él mismo se había visto obligado a usar esa maldición, y no había sido una sensación agradable. Había sido útil en el momento, sin poder recurrir a nada más, pero siempre había esperado no volver a hacerlo, y aún lo esperaba.

—Muy bien contestado, señorita Evans —aprobó la profesora Meadows. Lily sonrió—. La maldición imperius es considerada una maldición imperdonable por que atenta contra el derecho de elección de todo ser humano... No hay contra hechizo para esta maldición, y es muy difícil de esquivar o de bloquear, ya que no posee una forma visible al ser conjurada. Sin embargo, hay una forma de luchar contra ella... ¿Alguien sabe?

Un par de manos se alzaron y la profesora Meadows señaló una, perteneciente a un Ravenclaw —Matthew Thomas, profesora.

Harry alzó las cejas. Así que ese era el padre de Dean... Había llegado a saber que había sido un Ravenclaw, Seamus no había dejado de burlarse por ello, pero nunca supo que compartió curso con sus padres.

—La maldición imperius puede ser combatida mentalmente —dijo Matthew Thomas con seguridad—. Cuando esta maldición es colocada en una persona, su mente se queda totalmente en blanco hasta que se le de la primera orden, y es sólo cuando se refuta esta primera orden que la maldición no tiene el efecto correcto y puede llegar a ser repelida... Sin embargo, es necesaria una mente muy hábil o unas muy fuertes creencias para luchar contra una orden dada bajo la maldición imperius.

—Correcto, señor Thomas —afirmó la profesora Meadows—. Dejando de lado a los _oclumánticos_, que han aprendido a cerrar la mente a intrusiones externas, sólo los magos con creencias arraigadas o de moral intachable son capaces de repeler una orden dada bajo esta maldición; de otra manera, la aceptarán como parte de sus propias acciones y la cumplirán como por inercia, casi sin segundos pensamientos.

James y Sirius compartieron una mirada.

—También tiene mucho que ver la mente del ejecutor, por supuesto —aclaró la profesora Meadows—, ya que alguien débil de mente jamás logrará que sus órdenes lleguen a ser cumplidas, por mucho que se esfuerce o que las repita —Los miró por un momento—. Mm... ¿Alguien se siente capaz de darme un ejemplo, personal, de una orden que jamás seguirían?

Sólo James y Harry alzaron las manos sin ningún tipo de titubeo. Sirius y Teddy las volvieron a bajar a mitad de camino, y Remus ni siquiera intentó levantarla.

—Señor Potter —indicó la profesora Meadows.

James parpadeó —Eh... Yo jamás atacaría a un muggle, estoy seguro de ello —afirmó con sinceridad—. Mis padres me enseñaron desde pequeño que todos somos iguales, gente mágica y no-mágica, y que el que nosotros tengamos poder, y ellos no, se debe a que existe dentro de nosotros el coraje para proteger a los demás, y la compasión para nunca aprovecharnos de sus debilidades... Y aunque ahora sé que no todos piensan así, yo sigo creyéndolo.

Harry lo miró con admiración. Esas palabras habían sido dichas con tanta espontaneidad y naturalidad que era difícil no sentirse inspirado.

—Lo felicito señor Potter, y no sólo por lo que acaba de decir, sino por la rapidez y convicción con que lo ha hecho —dijo la profesora Meadows con seriedad—. Eso es lo único que hace falta para ir contra la maldición imperius, y usted ya lo tiene.

James no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, haciendo que Sirius resoplara. Lily lo miraba desde su mesa, sonriente.

—Otra de las maldiciones imperdonables es la maldición _cruciatus_ —continuó la profesora Meadows, dejando su libro de lado—. ¿Quién me dice cuáles son los efectos de esta maldición? —Nuevamente, varias manos fueron levantadas—. Señor Lupin.

Remus sonrió con timidez al ser señalado —La maldición cruciatus causa dolor, un dolor tan insoportable que es comparable a muy pocas cosas en el mundo de la magia —Se aclaró la garganta—. Esta maldición actúa sobre el propio cuerpo, incapacitándote físicamente, aturdiendo tus sentidos y agotando tu energía. No es posible luchar contra ella, no hay contra hechizo y, al igual que la maldición imperius, es difícil de bloquear o esquivar, sobretodo si es lanzada en forma no-verbal.

—Una respuesta muy completa, señor Lupin —afirmó la profesora Meadows, mirándolo con atención—. El dolor de la maldición cruciatus es como el de estar quemándote vivo desde adentro hacia afuera... —Hubo un estremecimiento colectivo—. No es agradable en lo más mínimo y, como el señor Lupin dijo, es sólo comparable a un par de cosas... Por ejemplo, a ser quemado por fuego demoníaco, sí, sólo por este fuego en particular, que puede consumir con rapidez cada centímetro de tu cuerpo —Otro estremecimiento—, y también, a la transformación de un hombre lobo.

James y Sirius se quedaron congelados en sus asientos, y Colagusano se movió con inquietud. Teddy estaba mirando a Remus, quien tenía la mirada fija en la pizarra.

—Un cambio físico tan antinatural y doloroso, que nadie, bajo esta situación, sería capaz de recuperarse si las transformaciones fueran sólo un poco más continuas —explicó la profesora Meadows, sin mirar a la clase.

Harry suspiró ante las miradas de profunda tristeza que su padre y Sirius tenían. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos había imaginado todo el dolor por el que Remus tenía que pasar.

—La maldición cruciatus es considerada una maldición imperdonable por que afecta la integridad física y mental de una persona —continuó la profesora Meadows con tono estricto—. Mientras más daño desee hacer el mago que la ejecute, y más tiempo dure, más graves serán las consecuencias, que pueden ir desde la discapacidad permanente a la locura.

—Que clase más alegre —murmuró Sirius en tono monótono. James y Harry intercambiaron sonrisas vacilantes.

—Por último, llegamos a la maldición _avada kedavra_, también conocida como la maldición asesina —indicó la profesora Meadows, mirando alrededor—. No hay mucho que decir acerca de esta maldición, ya que, obviamente, nadie puede decirnos lo que se siente el ser maldecido por ella —Harry desvió la mirada y Teddy ocultó una risa con una tos—. Los pocos que han podido verla en acción, recuerdan un vasto sonido, como un torrente, y su característico destello de luz verde... Al igual que la imperius y la cruciatus, esta maldición depende del poder y la ferocidad del ejecutor. Muchos inexpertos han intentado realizarla sin conseguir ni un solo rasguño en su oponente... No hay contra hechizo, ni forma alguna de bloquearla, sólo se puede intentar esquivarla.

La profesora Meadows rodeó su escritorio y luego se quedó mirándolos por un momento demasiado largo. Sirius comenzó a soplarse el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos, sólo por hacer algo.

—Sé que no tiene mucho sentido enseñarles sobre maldiciones como estas, de las que casi no nos podemos proteger, en una clase de Defensa —comentó la profesora Meadows al fin—. Sin embargo, es necesario que ustedes sepan a lo que se pueden llegar a enfrentar, y que ante estas maldiciones lo único inteligente que se puede hacer es correr.

Todos los Ravenclaws asintieron, pero casi todos los Gryffindors hicieron muecas y se retiraron sobre sus asientos. James y Sirius miraban a la profesora con incredulidad.

—No hay nada de malo en retirarse de un enfrentamiento que sólo te llevará a la muerte —aseguró la profesora Meadows—. Vivir para lo que puedas llegar a hacer, y que sí esté a tu alcance, es mejor que morir ante una amenaza a la que no puedes vencer.

—¿Y si alguien querido está en peligro? —preguntó Sirius con ímpetu—. ¿También debemos huir?

—No estoy hablando de huir, señor Black —afirmó la profesora Meadows con severidad—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el valor, sino con la mejor oportunidad... Y si alguien está en peligro —continuó cuando Sirius quiso replicar—, puedes quedarte e intentar lo imposible, por que un sacrificio jamás será considerado un acto de insensatez, sino un acto de amor... Pero, sólo en ese caso, o cuando se ha sido acorralado; los demás sólo son tontos e inútiles actos heroicos.

Sirius la miró con cierta majadería, sin querer darle importancia a sus palabras. James le dio un codazo y le envió una mirada que claramente decía: "Compañero, compórtate". Harry trató de parecer impasible, pero lo cierto era que estaba de acuerdo con la profesora Meadows.

La profesora Meadows sólo sonrió —¿Alguien podría darle al señor Black un ejemplo, para ilustrar mejor mis palabras?

Todos se miraron entre sí, antes que una de las Ravenclaws levantara la mano —Marlene McKinnon, profesora Meadows.

Harry parpadeó y miró a la bruja con curiosidad, reconociéndola como uno de los miembros de la primera Orden del Fénix. Era una joven alta y rubia, y de rostro afilado, que en ese momento se encontraba sentada muy recta en su silla. Harry se dio cuenta que ya la había visto antes: en la clase de Pociones.

—Hay una batalla y las probabilidades son adversas —indicó Marlene, mirando al frente de la clase—. No hay nada por lo que luchar, salvo por tu vida y por la de aquellos que pelean a tu lado, y sabes que lo mejor es retirarte, curar tus heridas, hacer nuevos planes y tal vez lograr que el próximo enfrentamiento sea una victoria... —Miró a Sirius—. ¿Aún así te quedarías a morir?, ¿de esa manera tan infructuosa?... Para mí, hacer eso sería igual que darte por vencido, igual que rendirte a la derrota, que rendirte ante el enemigo.

Sirius sólo cuadró la mandíbula, sin mirarla, pero en pocos segundos su expresión cambió a una pensativa. James asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Con mucha facilidad, las personas piensan que siempre es mejor actuar, que eso es lo correcto, lo que se espera de ti —dijo la profesora Meadows con tranquilidad—. Pero la experiencia enseña que hay un momento para todo: para luchar, para esperar y para replegarse... Y eso es estrategia, no cobardía —Miró al lado izquierdo del aula y sonrió—. Sé que para ustedes, los Gryffindors, es muy difícil aceptar esto, pero espero que tarde o temprano lo hagan, por su propio bien... De hecho, esta es la razón por la que los he puesto en una misma clase con los Ravenclaws, mentes más dispuestas y menos temerarias —Miró a Sirius—. Quiero que unos aprendan de otros, ¿está claro?

Muchos asintieron, de acuerdo. Sin embargo, Sirius resopló con diversión y Harry se removió, inquieto. No había pensado en ello, pero ahora estaba claro, por la mirada que la profesora Meadows le había dado a Sirius, que el tener esta clase con los Ravenclaws era consecuencia del duelo entre Sirius y Remus. ¿Otro cambio?... Harry respiró profundamente.

—¿Alguna otra duda, señor Black? —le preguntó la profesora Meadows, alzando las cejas, al haberlo escuchado.

—No... —negó Sirius, más relajado—. Entendí muy bien a McKinnon, en serio —Le envió una sonrisa a Marlene, quien ni se inmutó—. Sé aceptar cuando no tengo toda la razón.

—Eso es bueno —dijo la profesora Meadows con sinceridad, mirándolo; luego centró su atención en toda la clase—. Bien, en el tiempo que queda vamos a hacer algo práctico —Los Gryffindors se animaron—. Por supuesto, no sobre lo que hemos estado hablando, pero si algo que los va a ayudar cuando se enfrenten a maldiciones tan difíciles o imposibles de bloquear como estas. Todos levántense, por favor.

Todos se pusieron de pie y la profesora Meadows arrinconó las mesas y sillas hacia las paredes. Con otro giro de su varita aparecieron varias cajas llenas de pelotitas.

—Vamos a probar sus reflejos —explicó la profesora Meadows. Teddy rió por lo bajo—. Es muy parecido a algunas pruebas que hacen en la Oficina de aurores para sus aprendices... Quiero que todos se pongan a una distancia de tres metros entre sí y luego encantaré estas pelotitas para que los sigan. Cada uno tendrá una, y el reto es tratar que no te de. Pueden hacer lo que crean necesario para evitarlo, siempre y cuando no usen magia.

Les llevó un par de minutos acomodarse dentro del aula, de tal manera que cada uno quedara a tres metros de distancia de todos los demás. James cambió al último momento para quedar al lado de Lily, y Sirius le envió una fría mirada. Cuando todos se quedaron quietos, la profesora Meadows encantó las pelotitas y las lanzó contra los estudiantes. Algunos fueron golpeados en la primera arremetida, sobretodo los que estaban al inicio de las filas, quienes no habían tenido mucho tiempo para reaccionar.

—Así es el azar —había comentado la profesora Meadows, cuando Lubmilla se enfurruñó—. Muchos mueren por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento más inconveniente.

Un par cayeron al segundo ataque, estos sí por falta de rapidez, entre ellos Colagusano; y otros fueron vencidos al quinto, igual que Lily y Matthew Thomas, ya que las pelotitas se iban volviendo más veloces. Remus sólo logró evitar ser golpeado la sexta vez por que se movió de su lugar.

—Eso es trampa, Lunático —canturreó Sirius, mientras esquivaba su pelotita por séptima vez.

—La profesora Meadows dijo que podíamos hace cualquier cosa menos magia —comentó Remus, sin dejar de moverse por el salón, sorteando su pelotita.

—El señor Lupin tiene razón —dijo la profesora Meadows con una sutil sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Hey!, ¡eso no es justo! —reclamó Sirius, esquivando por octava vez—. ¡Se tienen que decir todas las reglas!

Los pocos que quedaban a salvo comenzaron a moverse, aunque Verenice y Marlene McKinnon fueron golpeadas de todas formas.

—Esto no es un juego, señor Black —afirmó la profesora Meadows—. Igual que en un duelo, no hay reglas aquí, sólo situaciones y estrategias.

—¡Pe-! —Sirius se detuvo cuando una pelotita le dio en el pecho. Sin embargo, esta no era la suya, sino la de Remus, quien astutamente se había ocultado tras él para evitar ser golpeado —¡Lunático!

Pero Remus no se detuvo, ya que la pelotita de Sirius ahora lo perseguía a él, y sólo quedaban tres más en el desafío: Harry, James y Teddy. Harry tenía grandes reflejos pulidos por el Quidditch y años de ser perseguido y atacado, y James no se quedaba atrás. Teddy también tenía buenos reflejos y, como sucedía cuando realmente se concentraba, no se tropezó ni una sola vez; pero tenía una estrategia similar a la de Remus, por lo que al final ambos se usaron de escudo y terminaron siendo golpeados por las pelotitas del otro.

La clase observó cómo Harry y James siguieron esquivando las pelotitas, hasta que en algún momento estas se volvieron sólo manchas y ambos fueron golpeados al mismo tiempo, con demasiada dureza.

—Ouch —dijo James, tocándose el estómago. Harry se frotaba el brazo con una expresión compungida.

—Lo siento por eso, señores —se disculpó la profesora Meadows—. No imaginé que alguien duraría tanto y encanté las pelotitas para que fueran cada vez más rápido.

—No hay problema, profesora —le dijo Harry.

James sólo le dio un guiño algo atrevido, lo que hizo que Lubmilla y Verenice rieran, y que Lily y la profesora Meadows sonrieran.

Salieron del aula poco después. La profesora Meadows les había otorgado cinco puntos por cada intervención, y a Harry y James diez puntos extras por su "destacada participación" en el reto práctico. También, les había dejado como tarea buscar relatos de duelos famosos entre los libros de historia y los de casos legales; esperaban encontrar algunos buenos para recrear con el uso de las pelotitas en las próximas clases.

James y Sirius ralentizaron su paso un poco y murmuraron algo, antes de acercarse a Harry y Teddy, arrastrando consigo a Remus en el proceso. Colagusano les dio el alcance.

—Eh... chicos, tenemos algo que resolver entre nosotros cuatro, los veremos después, en el almuerzo —les dijo James con una mirada de disculpa.

—Esta bien, nos vemos —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Teddy asintió y ambos los vieron alejarse.

Volvieron su atención hacia adelante y empezaron a avanzar, pero Teddy se detuvo tras unos cuantos pasos —Harry, yo... Podría... Es decir...

—Sólo dilo —lo instó Harry, curioso.

—Quisiera escuchar esa conversación —dijo Teddy en voz muy baja. Harry parpadeó—. Van a hablar de mi padre y yo... Yo sólo quiero saber un poco más de él.

Harry dudó. No le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero conocía la añoranza que Teddy sentía, y que le pedía saber un poco más acerca del padre que nunca conoció. Suspiró y avanzó un poco más, hacia una puerta —Entremos aquí.

Teddy lo siguió y Harry bloqueó la entrada. Sacó de su bolsillo la bolsa de moke y de esta el espejo de dos caras de Sirius. Levantándolo frente a él, le quito los hechizos que le había puesto y, tan suavemente como pudo, susurró "Sirius". El espejo se activó.

—...-nando que no nos hayas dicho esto antes, Remus —se escuchó la voz de Sirius, algo amortiguada—. Sólo queremos saber si es cierto, sólo eso.

—Sabemos que siempre has sido muy privado con tu pequeño problema peludo —comentó James. Harry sonrió—, y no te vamos a pedir detalles, sólo un sí o un no.

—Vamos, Lunático —apremió Colagusano.

—No entiendo para qué quieren saber si se igualan —replicó Remus en tono tranquilo—, si de todas maneras, ninguno de ustedes a sufrido la maldición cruciatus.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Ciertamente, yo lo he hecho —dijo Sirius, haciendo que Harry y Teddy intercambiaran miradas perplejas. Se escuchó un suspiro—. No les había contado esto a ustedes dos, sólo a James, por que no era algo que quisiera recordar... Fue la perra de Bellatrix, después de mi primer año en Hogwarts... Mi "premio" por ser un Gryffindor.

—E-eso es imposible —afirmó Remus pausadamente—. Es una maldición imperdonable... El ministerio debería haberla detectado y...

—No en el número doce de Grimmauld Place —indicó Sirius entre dientes—. Mi viejo y querido padre ha fortificado esa casa como si fuera el escondite de un gran tesoro... No se puede rastrear nada de lo que ocurre entre sus paredes.

—Canuto... yo... —Remus se detuvo.

—Así que ya ves, conozco bien el dolor de esa maldición —continuó Sirius en tono apagado—. ¿Es igual?, ¿cada mes?

Hubo otro breve silencio —Sí, lo es —contestó al fin Remus, tan bajo que Harry y Teddy se esforzaron por escucharlo—, aunque no sé cómo es el dolor de una maldición cruciatus, sé que son comparables... La quemazón, el descontrol de tu cuerpo y el deseo de que todo termine... Es algo que no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

Teddy suspiró lenta y prolongadamente, cerrando los ojos, y Harry apoyó una mano en su hombro. No se escuchó nada por un momento, hasta que el sonido de una leve palmada vino desde el espejo.

—Se siente bien hablar de ello, ¿no? —preguntó Sirius con voz más relajada. Hubo otro suspiro—. Ahora, prometamos que no nos volveremos a ocultar cosas como estas... aunque sean penosas... o no queramos despertar lástima.

—Por supuesto —dijo Remus con voz ahogada, después de un par de segundos.

—¡Bien! —dijo James en tono aliviado y entusiasta—, si me permiten, compañeros Merodeadores, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para decidir qué haremos con Harry y Ted en la noche de luna llena —Harry y Teddy se miraron.

—¿Qué haremos de qué? —preguntó Colagusano.

—Pues para evitar que sospechen, Colagusano —le explicó Sirius con impaciencia.

—Simplemente hay que ignorarlos —chilló Colagusano, despectivo. Harry se dio cuenta que no lo había escuchado hablar mucho desde que llegaron—. No sé por qué les deberíamos de dar explicaciones.

—¿Ah?... ¿A que viene eso? —le preguntó Sirius, suspicaz.

—¿Pasa algo, Peter? —cuestionó James, con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

Peter no contestó inmediatamente —Les están dando demasiada importancia a esos dos —masculló.

—¿Demasiada importancia? —repitió Sirius, con incredulidad.

—Eh... son nuestros compañeros, y son tíos geniales —explicó James con sinceridad. Harry y Teddy sonrieron—. No es que les demos importancia, es simple amistad.

—Pero nunca hemos tenido amigos fuera del grupo —reprochó Colagusano.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —comentó Remus, un poco desconcertado—. Estuvieron Devon y Roxan, y nos llevamos muy bien con Richard, Jeremy y Benjy... Personalmente, yo también considero a Lily una buena amiga.

—Vamos a compartir habitación y clases con Harry y Ted, por todo un año —indicó James—, ¿qué hay de malo en hacer amistad con ellos?

—Además, son parte de nuestra familia, ¿o ya lo olvidaste, Gusano? —dijo Sirius con voz cansina—. Por Merlín, ¿de verdad estás celoso de ellos?

—¡No estoy celoso! —contestó Colagusano de inmediato.

—Ajá... Claro... Y yo soy...

—Sirius —lo detuvo Remus—. Mira, Peter. Harry y Teddy son buenos chicos y en el poco tiempo que llevan aquí se han portado muy bien con nosotros... Incluso nos confiaron su historia y todo... Ellos sólo quieren ser parte del mundo al que pertenecen, y sería cruel dejarlos de lado sólo por haber llegado seis años de retraso.

—Peter —lo llamó James—, te aseguro que aunque ellos se vuelvan cercanos, eso no cambiará la amistad que existe entre nosotros cuatro, ¿de acuerdo?... ¡Somos hermanos!, confiamos los unos en los otros, y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie.

Harry sintió un leve dolor en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de su padre hacia sus amigos, sabiendo que sería la desconfianza lo que los llevaría a separarse de la manera más despiadada... Y todo lo iniciaría Colagusano, pensó Harry con amargura, ¿o había una posibilidad de que no ocurriera así esta vez?

—Entonces... ¿qué hacemos con Harry y Ted? —se escuchó a James preguntar.

—Bueno, es un secreto a voces que soy enfermizo —indicó Remus con soltura—. Esa excusa me servirá los primeros meses, después ya veremos.

—¿Y que hay de nosotros? —preguntó Sirius con rapidez—. Ni pienses que te vamos a dejar solo, Lunático.

Remus suspiró, resignado —Mm... Pueden decir que aprovechan mis estadías en la enfermería para escabullirse y hacer de las suyas —Se escuchó una puerta ser abierta—. Simple y creíble —Se escuchó un refunfuño—. ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer?, ¿darles una poción para dormir?

Otro breve silencio y dos resoplidos le hicieron pensar a Harry que la respuesta había sido afirmativa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Peter—. ¿Al comedor o a la sala común?

—Eh... Veamos —dijo James y después de un par de segundos murmuró—. Juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —Harry y Teddy se miraron—. ¿Alguien ve a Harry o Ted?

—No por aquí —dijo Sirius.

—Ni aquí —dijo Peter.

—¿Alguien escucha un eco? —preguntó Remus, extrañado.

Harry y Ted se congelaron; ellos también lo escuchaban. Rápidamente, Harry bajó el espejo y le colocó de nuevo los hechizos.

—Eh... ¿Hola? —se escuchó la voz de James desde detrás de la puerta—. Yo no oigo nada.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sirius con pereza—. Y no puedo encontrar ni a Harry ni a Ted.

—Bueno, vayamos al Gran Comedor, entonces —resolvió James y se escucharon pasos alejarse.

—Eso estuvo cerca —murmuró Teddy, aliviado.

—Es la última vez que uso este espejo —aseveró Harry, guardándolo en la bolsa de moke—. Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé que el hechizo que eché sobre nosotros funciona.

—¿Me has hechizado? —preguntó Teddy, alzando una ceja, mientras salían del aula—. ¿Cuando?, y ¿para qué?

—Nos he hechizado, cuando llegamos, para hacernos _incontrables _—explicó Harry—. Eso le da credibilidad a nuestra historia y evita que el Mapa del Merodeador nos delate.

—Oh... cierto —dijo Teddy con sorpresa y luego lo miró—. ¿Cómo es que piensas en todas estas cosas?

Harry se encogió de hombros —Llegará el día en que tú también lo hagas, cuando hayas pasado por tanto como yo.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, se detuvieron al ver a una pequeña multitud delante del tablón de anuncios; James, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban ahí.

—¡Hey!, ¿adivinen qué? —se acercó Sirius, dando saltitos de entusiasmo—. ¡La primera sesión del Club de Duelo será esta noche!

—¡Dice que el profesor Flitwit asistirá a la profesora Meadows! —exclamó Remus desde atrás, extasiado—. ¡Él fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven!

Sirius y Remus compartieron una gran sonrisa y luego Teddy se les unió. De inmediato, los tres comenzaron a hablar acerca de todo lo que se les podría enseñar dentro del club.

—Vaya... Nunca pensé ver a estos dos emocionados por la misma cosa —le dijo James a Harry, mientras observaba a sus dos amigos, charlando emocionados.

Harry sonrió, algo ausente, preguntándose si acaso ese Club de Duelo era otro de los cambios causados por lo ocurrido entre Sirius y Remus... Era curioso y a la vez terrorífico pensar en todo lo que podía surgir de algo tan simple, pero así era como funcionaba el mundo: una sucesión infinita de decisiones y consecuencias... Bueno, por lo menos esperaba que ese club fuera mejor que el que había abierto Gilderoy Lockhart en su segundo año, del que sólo había aprendido a lanzar un hechizo, el expelliarmus... Aunque, pensándolo bien, ese simple hechizo había hecho una gran diferencia en el transcurso de su vida.


End file.
